Smite the Enemy: Oogami fight for tomorrow!
by Jill1
Summary: someone requested I return this here. sorry it took so long. this is 3rd & last of the Smite series, following "smite the player" & "smite the best man"
1. Default Chapter

Sakura Taisen: 1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
notes: continuation of the sequel, 'smite the best man, oogami-san, you must choose.' features all 13 girls & also what lacked in the prior plot, battling & seriousness. of course there'll be the usual song&dance, same old slapstick& butai love! JillM   
  
Smite the Enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 1 - "Revelation"   
  
Shinguji Sakura gazed out the window at the evening sky. The sun had set hours ago, and the day seemed to be at its end. When she woke up that day, she felt filled with determination; she would go and face the one she loved. That she did, no matter how far she had to go. At the ocean, they met... and at last gave in to their feelings. Her heart hasn't stopped pounding from that time.   
  
'Oogami-san...' she thought, smiling at the reflection in the glass. He was gazing at her from behind, his warm eyes focused on only her. "A-ano..." she uttered, as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned towards him,   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Oogami simply took off his coat. "You must be cold." he noted, putting it on her like a blanket. She had been cold; after all she was wearing her summery pink sleeveless dress in the middle of autumn. Not to mention, the ocean had been extremely chilly and now night had fallen. Oogami straightened his pinstriped tie and proceeded to roll up his sleeves, getting comfortable in his seat. "Don't worry about me. I'm kind of warm..."   
  
"Oogami-san, arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura said, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
Instantly, his eyes widened a little and his cheeks blushed. But he slowly relaxed once again, going to slide his arm around her. The train ride seemed to last forever, but they didn't mind. Neither of them wanted to move away from each other.   
  
"Ano..." said an old woman across the aisle, "I've been watching you two for a bit and I have to say you look very cute together."   
  
"S-Sonna...!" Oogami stammered, he and Sakura both extremely embarrassed.   
  
"No, I mean it. You two remind me of old times... when my departed husband and I were still dating. Aa, brings back wonderful memories to see such youngsters in love!"   
  
Sakura replied, "I'm glad to have bring back memories. Demo, I don't want to make you become sad from remembering your husband. It's not a good feeling when someone you love die."   
  
"That is true..." the old lady replied, "But, I know he's with me now. He'll always be with me. So, I won't be sad."   
  
After a pause, Sakura nodded her head, her brown eyes lowered. "You're right. That's a great way to think when loved ones have passed away. Even now, I feel my father is still with me... therefore, I shouldn't..."   
  
Her voice trailed off and though her head was bowed, Oogami could see the tears building up in her eyes. 'Sakura-kun...' He tightened his hold around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. 'Look at me... Sakura-kun...'   
  
When she did lift her head, it wasn't the look he expected. It was of fear. Her eyes wide, she was looking past him and the old woman, but out the window across the aisle. "M-Masaka...!" she gasped, "There's no way...!!"   
  
"Sakura-kun! What is it?!"   
  
It came like a flash of light. But once it disappeared, the train shook and abruptly stopped, people flying out of their seats. All of the windows shattered and lights burst, leaving the entire cart in darkness.   
  
"SAKURA-KUN!!" Oogami cried, bracing her from the impact and flying glass shards. 'What the hell is going on?!'   
  
* * *   
"...At approximately 18:00 hours, the train headed northbound to Tokyo met with some unusual malfunction and turbulence. No casualties, but several passengers were injured. There has been no explanation of how this occurred thus far."   
  
"I see," Kaede replied on the screen, "We've been worried about you since you didn't arrive at the time you were supposed to. I'm glad you called, Oogami-kun. Are you and Sakura-kun all right?"   
  
It had been three hours following the event and Oogami sat on the floor with his kinematron. "We're fine. I just got a couple scratches, that's all." he said, holding up his hand that was bandaged and pointing to the band-aid on his cheek.   
  
"We were able to find an inn to stay for the night. We'll come home on the next train in the morning and I'll give a more in-depth report."   
  
"Yoshi, we'll be waiting for your return. Take care, Oogami-kun." Kaede said, before disconnecting. She slowly turned around; she was in Yoneda's office,   
  
"Shihainin... that was Oogami-kun. They'll be coming back in the morning."   
  
"Hm..." Yoneda sat at his desk, gazing at an old photograph. It was of the original Anti-Kouma butai. He was front center, making some goofy face. His eyes moved to the others in the background. 'Ayame-kun... Yamazaki-kun... soshite... Kazuma...'   
  
"Hah?" Kaede stared at him; Yoneda was being unusually serious today. She then gazed at the folder on the desk, "I see. You've looked at the information Yuichi sent us. Is this what I think it is...?"   
  
Yoneda didn't answer, but got up and walked to the window. 'It's starting once again...'   
  
* * *   
Oogami loosened his tie and closed the kinematron, lifting his head in time to see Sakura coming out of the bathroom. Her hair down, she nervously stood in front of him, her hands gripping a washcloth. "A-ano... how do I look?"   
  
He gazed at her wearing his pajamas. Though too big for her, they were all she could use. Unlike him, she didn't have anything packed because she didn't intend on staying anywhere. Oogami couldn't help but smile. "Kawaii ne!"   
  
"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" she gasped, going to sit down on the bed. She quickly jumped back up, even more nervous. "Oogami-san... how is this going to work?"   
  
"It's okay!" he laughed, "I'm fine sleeping on the floor. After all, I always did so on the ship back in the navy. Don't worry about me, Sakura-kun."   
  
"Really? Oogami-san, you're so amazing! Jaa..." she stammered, going to hand him a pillow and blanket, "Please be comfortable."   
  
He nodded cheerfully and accepted the pile. He then took her hand and said, "Before we shut off the lights, there's something I want to ask you, Sakura-kun. What exactly did you see when we were on the train?"   
  
"Atashi..." she uttered, her other hand overlapping his, "A terrible image... sort of like a mirage... it was a kouma... a very large demon... I don't know why, but at the sight of it, I starting shaking...maybe it was me who..."   
Closing her eyes, she lost her voice, the horrible vision coming back to her.   
  
"Sakura-kun..." he said softly, going to hug her, "Even if it was just an image, I have a bad feeling about it too. But, no matter what, I'll protect you, Sakura-kun."   
  
"Oogami-san..." Sakura covered her face in his chest, his warmth surrounding her, "With you at my side... I know..."   
  
He abruptly released her and moved away. "Yoshi, its time to go to sleep!" he gasped, his face was as red as hers. "After all, we've got to catch the earliest train tomorrow. Oyasumi, Sakura-kun!" he cried, going to the floor and pulling the blanket over himself.   
  
Sakura smiled down at him, before switching off the lamp. "Oyasumi nasai, Oogami-san..."   
  
* * *   
"There!" Maria said, finishing up her packing. She had moved from her room down the hall to the room next to Oogami's, since Kaede had moved into an apartment a block away. Smiling around her new room, she rested against the wall and sighed, 'This once was Ayame-san's room... and it's a bit bigger than my old one... and far from the disarray...'   
  
Since the Paris Kagekidan came to stay, there had been non-stop chaos in the Teigeki. Maria wondered when the next onslaught would start. Glancing at the clock, it was already late and she was too tired from packing to do anything about it.   
  
'At least my room could be used by the guests. Airisu is sharing with Coquelicot, and for some reason, Erica wanted to stay with Sumire. Kanna has moved into the attic, while Lobelia uses her room and Glycine uses mine. Hanabi is staying in Sakura's room... Speaking of which... what happened? I thought she and Taichou were coming back this evening... hmm...'   
  
Suddenly her door flew open and she knew the peace had ended. "Maria! Come quick!" Airisu cried, "Those naughty French Hanagumi are making a ruckus!"   
  
Cursing quietly in Russian, Maria walked out into the hallway to see what was up. "Come back here, dammit!!" Kanna growled, throwing a punch towards Lobelia's head, missing and hitting the wall. "I'll get you, you little thief!!"   
  
"Stop it!" Erica gasped, peering from Sumire's room, "Nothing ever results from arguing! As the Lords says, love thy neighbor and..."   
  
"Oh shut up!!" Sumire snapped, from behind, "You're giving me a headache with your morals!!"   
  
"Besides," Orihime cut in, "Do you support your friend who stole from Kanna-sa~n! It's totally un-reasona~ble!"   
  
Maria still looked very lost as she tried to restrain the enraged fighter from Okinawa. Hanabi tried to explain the ordeal. "It seems that Lobelia-san kind of borrowed Kanna-san's father's watch and well..."   
  
"Borrowed?!" Kanna exclaimed, "Like hell! She sold it to some pawn shop!"   
  
"Serves you right for leaving valuable stuff lying around!" Lobelia replied nonchalantly, ducking another punch, "You crazy people really have no street-smarts at all! I mean, you don't even lock your doors!"   
  
"That's why criminals like you should be jail ya!" Kouran cried.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?!" Gycline cut in, "You strange one I can't understand a word coming out of your mouth because of your stupid accent!"   
  
"Oh, now you're gonna insult Kouran's kansai accent!" Kanna snapped, breaking away from Maria, "That's it! All of you are gonna get it!!"   
  
She, Sumire, and Kouran clashed with Glycine and Lobelia, a brawl breaking out in the hallway. Airisu wept in the corner, Orihime and Cliquecot rooted for their sides, while Hanabi and Reni gazed in shock.   
  
Erica tried to stop them but she just got pulled into the fight. "Waaaah!! I'm telling you... this is so WRONG...! Ow, ow, owww!!"   
  
A gunshot made everyone freeze. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" a furious Maria yelled, her eyes icy cold as she had shot straight up into the ceiling. Instantly, they lined up as if in drills. "All of you, go to sleep. I don't want to hear another word before morning." Maria said, putting away her gun and turning into her room. She then closed the door.   
  
Shocked, Kaede and Yoneda came bolting up the stairs to see what was up, but didn't get an answer. "What the hell is going on here?!" Yoneda exclaimed, as everyone slowly started to file into their rooms. Kaede shrugged. "Maa, at least things have calmed down. Let's go drink more sake!"   
  
"Shihainin..." Kaede sighed, as he dragged her back downstairs.   
  
Maria fell into her chair and sighed, 'Taichou, hurry back. I don't know long I can handle these people... Hmm?' She blinked to see Lobelia waiting for her to move. "OH!" Blushing she bowed her head, "Sorry, I forgot..." She then went out to her new room.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Sumire went back to getting ready for sleep. After putting on some face cream, she paused to see that Erica had rolled out the futon on the floor. "Mattaku, why did you insist on staying with me of all people??"   
  
"Because I admire you so much, Sumire-san." Erica replied cheerfully, "You're a great actress. I saw your movie and also heard a recording of your singing! You're wonderful!"   
  
"T-Thanks, I think..." Sumire stammered. She quickly collected her cool and shrugged it off. "Are you trying to learn secrets from me??"   
  
"Not at all!" Erica exclaimed, still braiding her long chestnut hair. She put a little tie at the end and smiled. "I just think it must be incredible how you act on stage. You see, in Paris, we only sing and dance, we never really get to perform plays..."   
  
"I see! And since you're in Tokyo, you want to see if you can get a chance to act on stage... ohohohoho! It's going to take a lot to get a role - especially since the leading role will always belong to me!" She then reached for the lamp. "Better to dream when you're asleep... time to..."   
  
"Wait!" Erica cried, "I haven't said my prayers yet!" Sumire dropped her head and grumbled as Erica knelt and folded her hands. "Lord, I wanted to thank you for this day... for letting me come to the Tokyo Teigeki and meeting the Tokyo Kagekidan. I pray that all of us will get along and that Sumire-san will become my friend."   
  
Sumire face-faulted into her pillow. 'Yeah right! Here's a hopeful twit!' she yelled inwardly as Erica continued on with her prayers for the next three minutes. 'Mou, someone make her shut up!!'   
  
"... and for Grand Mere's health... and peace in Teito... and for Oogami-san and Sakura-san, who are stranded at a hotel tonight..."   
  
"NANI?!" Sumire sat up and stared at her with big eyes.   
  
"A-MEN~!" Erica chimed, switching off the lamp. "Let's go to sleep, Sumire-san!"   
  
Sumire instantly turned the lamp back on, "CHOTTO MATTE YO!"   
  
* * *   
Sakura still couldn't sleep. Oogami had been out for already two hours, mumbling battle calls every once and a while. Gazing out the window, she thought about what she had seen. 'All of the kouma had been destroyed... so why...?' The sound of beeping caught her off guard. 'Oh! The kinematron!'   
  
She quickly went to answer the call. "Um, hello? Oogami-san's kinematron - could I take a message?" she said, "OH! Sumire-san!?"   
  
An angry Sumire pointed her finger at her. "Is it true you and Chuui are together in a hotel room??!"   
  
Sakura went red. "S-Sore wa..."   
  
Everyone else then popped up on the screen. "Sakura! Just because he's Taichou, doesn't mean he can take advantage of you!" Kanna cried, "Give him a good punch if you have to!"   
  
Airisu looked so angry she might explode, "BAD BAD ONII-CHAN! He better not do any bad things!"   
  
"Wait a minute, everyone!" Hanabi blurted out, her face extremely red, "You're not talking about...!"   
  
Fortunately Erica cut her off. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san! I overheard Yoneda-san and Kaede-san's conversation and then Sumire-san overheard my conversation with the Lord. Then, Sumire-san just went into the hall, screaming about it." she explained, "But really, the precious act of love should be reserved for the sacrament of marriage..."   
  
Lobelia interrupted, "Don't listen to this prude! I say go for it!! Go get some lovin'!!"   
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open as she got mixed advice on the screen. "M-Minna, I appreciate your concern, but nothing like that is going on. Oogami-san is already asleep and we really hadn't considered any of those stuff you talked about."   
  
"Honto?" Maria gasped, very embarrassed to be included with this misunderstanding; "Well then... we should just all leave you alone. Everyone, go to sleep now!"   
  
As they all hung up, Sakura smiled. 'Minna, honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! With your worries and support, I know you really care about me. As long as we're together, we can face anything...'   
  
She then stared down at the sleeping Taichou. "Goku... Roku... Meku... mmm..." he muttered, hugging his pillow and rolling about. Sakura got up and knelt beside him, touching his face. He suddenly calmed down and looked so peaceful. She couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly.   
  
'Oogami-san... this time, I'm truly scared... I-I don't know the reason why I can't stop shaking... but all I know is... I need you close...'   
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Preview!   
  
Yoneda: It's beginning, Oogami. There was no way to prepare for this... but you are in for the fight of your life! Now, if only you could get your squad to stop arguing and figure out what's going on!   
  
"A Weary Afternoon" next time on Sakura Taisen. Taisho Sakura no Roman Arashi!   
  
????: Ichirou, your peaceful days are over. Welcome to Hell. 


	2. p2

Sakura Taisen: 1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
This fanfiction is by JillM   
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 2 - "A Weary Afternoon"   
  
The next day, the Teigeki seemed quieter than usual. Wearing her favorite Russian fur coat, Maria stepped into the cafeteria. She gazed towards the melancholy woman sitting at the table, not touching the food in front of her.   
'Kanna...' she thought, wanting to go comfort her friend.   
  
Suddenly Lobelia walked over and dropped the watch on the table. "There you go." she replied, put her hands inside the pockets of her black trench coat, "I didn't really sell it to some pawn shop. I was going to, but I changed my mind since it meant so much to you."   
  
"A... Arigatou yo." Kanna uttered, still looking down at the watch, "Sorry I tried to punch your head off." Her violet eyes softened and she lifted her head with a smile. "Heh, let's forget about it!"   
  
As Lobelia and Kanna shook hands, Maria moved away to the hallway, smiling in relief. 'Perhaps everyone will be okay after all. I'm just worrying too much!'   
  
* * *   
Of course that was what she thought. Next thing she knew, another fight had broke out at the stage, during the casting assignments for the upcoming play. The Paris Kagekidan wanted a shot at the roles and well... things got ugly.   
  
"Do you think Maria is going to snap and pull out the gun??" Tsubaki asked, she and the other Teigeki Musume sitting up in the balcony. "I've never seen her this angry since the time Oogami-san walked in on her in the locker room..."   
  
"(I hope it keeps going. I really don't want to go back to work!)" Yuri whispered, "(As soon as its done, you know Ms. Workaholic over there is gonna drag us back to the office to do the sorting and phones. Mou, I can't take it anymore...!)"   
  
Kasumi popped up at her elbow. "Don't think you can escape your responsibilities! It's part of our duty as the Kazegumi! We can't fail to slack off even in times of peace... we've got a theater to run!!"   
  
"Daijoubu daijoubu!" Tsubaki said, frantically waving her hands, "The work will get done. After all, we left Tsubomi-san to work on it..."   
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kasumi exclaimed, Yuri and Tsubaki getting so scared that they ducked down into the next aisle and hid behind the seats, "Who's idea?!" They pointed at each other. "Well, that's it! We've got to go back now...!"   
  
But an explosion cut them off. The entire stage filled with smoke as all of the Hanagumi, Paris or Tokyo, stood fried and burnt. "MOU!! You make Iris soo MAD!!"   
  
"Yatta! That was cool!! Let's see it again!" Tsubaki chimed, leaning down onto the railing and watching the players either faint or try to put out the fire that had started on the first curtain. "And you wanted to miss this, Kasumi-san??"   
  
Yuri nodded cheerfully. "Nothing like a good catfight to get things interesting around here! Every since it became clear that Oogami-san had decided on Sakura-kun, I just couldn't find a juicy story. But a lot of exciting stuff is gonna happen with this Paris Kagekidan here!"   
  
Kasumi just violently grabbed them both by the arms. "Back to work NOW!" she said, dragging them away.   
  
* * *   
After what happen, the Hanagumi separated. They just couldn't be in the same room together, even with people of the same team. Very sad about the situation, Erica went outside to sit on the steps by herself. 'Oogami-san... where are you...?'   
  
All of a sudden, she felt rumbling. Standing, she gazed out into the street. She had a bad feeling as the sky became gray and screams were heard in the distance. "W-What's happening??!"   
  
"Erica-kun!!" Kaede stood at the door, in her green military uniform, "Hurry to the basement - we have an emergency meeting!"   
  
"H-Hai!" she stammered, scrambling up the steps and going with her downstairs. The battle planning room was already full of the soldiers and Yoneda had been ready to give an explanation.   
  
"A surprise attack?" Reni asked, her face trying to stay calm.   
  
"Aa, we had no idea." Yoneda said, showing the map of Teito, "This ship arrived at the bay about five minutes ago, full of armored soldiers."   
  
"Sonna ya!" Kohran gasped, as the screen showed the images of the enemy leaving the bay.   
  
Coquelicot popped her head up under Kohran's arm. "You mean... wearing koubu like the ones we use? But how?"   
  
Yoneda slowly looked to Kaede, who stepped forward. "Let's not worry about that right now. What's important now is to stop them from advancing. Already they've destroyed everything in their path. We don't know where their destination is, but they are headed in our direction."   
  
"You don't suppose they've figured out where your base is." Glycine uttered, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder, "Maybe you all are their target."   
  
"Urusai de~su! That includes you French people too!" Orihime argued, the two of them glaring each other down.   
  
"Stop it, there's no time for this." Maria said, moving in between them, "How many soldiers estimated, Sir?"   
  
Yoneda cleared his throat then sputtered out, "Over t-thirty..." The room fell silence and stared at him. He was just as pale as them, "We've got military backup already barricading the city and the Shougeimaru on standby! You're not fighting alone!"   
  
"Thirty...?" Iris cried, grabbing onto Reni, "Kyaa, scary! Iris is so scared!"   
  
Kaede quickly added, "I've called up the Paris Headquaters and they've agreed to send your armor abroad, but for the meantime, the Paris Kagekidan will have to help out in other ways other than being on the battlefield."   
  
"Really! You mean, we can still help out!?" Erica gasped, grasping Hanabi's hands and happily jumping up and down, "I'm so glad that we could help!"   
  
Sumire whipped out her fan and sighed, "Look, I'm getting tired of just standing around and doing nothing but chitchatting..."   
  
"I agree with Cactus woman here!" Kanna chimed, "Maria, give us the order to move out already!"   
  
"Understood!" Maria said, holding up a fist. "Teikoku Kagekidan - SANJOU!"   
  
* * *   
Five rows of black koubu had stopped in Ginza. They appeared to be waiting for something. Then, without warning, they broke out of formation and began reeking havoc on the surrounding buildings. "Don't stop until the Kagekidan has fallen!!" yelled out one who seemed to move ahead of everyone, "Here they come - no blood no glory!!"   
  
"Minna," Maria said through the intercom, as they stepped out into the crumbling street, "I know it seems bleak, but we must stop them and protect Teito. Let's go!"   
  
"R-Ryokai!" her troops replied, trying not to sound nervous. But already the soldiers had turned in their direction. The air soon became filled with fire and bullets.   
  
The leader chimed, "How happy I am... to finally meet the world-famous Teikoku Kagekidan! Such lovely flowers... colorful too!!"   
  
"HAAAAA!" Orihime hollered, blasting a group. "Nan de~su ka?! It barely did any damage!! M-Maria-san...?"   
  
"Keep trying!" Maria cried, shooting at a couple. The armor protected against her attacks, so she decided to use her ice attack. Three armors were hit and frozen, but in the next instant they broke from the ice. 'N-No way...!'   
  
Kohran showed up on her screen. "Their armor is similar to ours and the types our enemies had used in the past. Very advanced ya... there has to be a way... but I don't know anything right now..."   
  
Both Kanna and Sumire had been surrounded, forced to hand-to-hand combat with several at a time. Kanna bashed one in the suit, not even denting it nor making any impact. "It's not working! Dammit!"   
  
Iris tried to teleport out of the way of a blast but ended up getting targeted again with one anyways. Reni moved in the way to brace her, but the blast engulfed them both, their koubu both nearly breaking down. "Mou! Iris can't move..." she cried tearfully as Reni struggled to get the koubu on its feet.   
  
"Stop it!!" Reni snapped, glaring towards the approaching enemy. She managed to spear her lance through one of them, exploding it, but the others continued to advance. 'No... what do we do?' she thought, her koubu finally breaking down.   
  
"Maria-taichou! What are supposed to do?!?" Sumire exclaimed on the intercom, "None of my attacks are working at all! Fuujin Ryu seems to be ineffective! Reni and Iris are down - and there are still tons of soldiers!! I don't know how much longer..."   
  
Sumire and Kohran's koubu were also bombarded with attack. The power going down due to malfunction, Sumire's voice faded from the intercom. 'Dammit!' Maria thought, showering the air with her machine gun, 'Nothing is working... nothing!!'   
  
"HAAAAAAA!!" Kanna yelled, ripping off an arm from one of the soldiers and hurling it at another. "Minna! Don't give up! Never ever give up!!"   
  
"Sou yo!" Kaede's face appeared on the screens. "You're overpowered and outnumbered... demo, you're not fighting alone!"   
  
Lobelia then appeared on the screen. "Never say die, Tokyo Kagekidan!" It was then they realized that they were on the roof with much arsenal. Lobelia hurled down explosives in time to save Reni and Iris from further attack. "Heh!"   
  
"Let's keep it up!" Glycine said, as she aimed the steam cannon at the bunch about to attack Sumire. "So what if there's still more than twenty... we've got nothing to lose!"   
  
Hanabi then looked around. "Huh? Where did Erica-san go?!"   
  
In one of the shaking buildings, Erica took cover, holding onto a group of children. "Don't worry! I'll get you all to safety! The Lord is on our side!"   
  
Kaede explained to the others. "She insisted on helping the civilians. It was very kind of her..."   
  
"Bleh, what a goodie-goodie." Lobelia sighed, throwing over more explosives. "That girl makes me ill."   
  
The explosives nearly got Kanna. "OI OI!! Watch it!!" she exclaimed, barely missing death.   
  
'There's still hope...' Maria thought, still being able to fight without much damage, 'With everyone's help, we can make it...' All of a sudden, a nearby soldier activated their self-destruct, blowing themselves up and including Maria in the blast. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!!"   
  
"M-Maria-san!!" Orihime cried, lifting her head. But she was on the other side of the battlefield, surrounded as well.   
  
"MARIA!!" Kanna yelled, running over as her friend fell to the ground.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Yoneda finally got a hold of Oogami on his kinematron. "Oi!! Where the hell are you?! There's an attack on Teito!!"   
  
"W-What did you say?!" Oogami gasped, "Why didn't you call me earlier?!"   
  
"I've been trying but there's been interference on the kinematron. No doubt it's the enemy's tampering... but that's beside the point! The others are getting killed out there!" he angrily said, showing them the battle scene. The main street in Ginza was covered with warpath, "You gotta get into action right away. I'm sending over the Shougeimaru to your coordinates as soon as the street is cleared."   
  
Sakura suddenly popped up. "Shihainin, matte! Have the troops fall back towards the theater..."   
  
"Baka yarou! That will draw a crowd there! We can't risk having them close to our headquarters! And the Paris Hanagumi are on the roof! How much dangerous do you want to make it?!"   
  
"Iie! Open the Shougeimaru while the enemy is on the street." Sakura explained.   
  
"Sou da!" Oogami joined in, "This should a lot of damage until we can all regroup!"   
  
"I hope you two are right..." Yoneda stammered, not liking this plan at all. "But the Shougeimaru's cannon should do some damage too. Yoshi! You two, stand by!"   
  
"Hai!" they replied as Yoneda faded from the street.   
  
Carrying his bag on his other arm, Oogami took Sakura by the hand. "I don't think I can just stand by... I'm worried about everyone."   
  
"I understand, but how in the world...?" She stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Aa! Oogami-san!!"   
  
"Hah?" he stammered, turning around. He saw a pair of kids getting off their bicycles. Sakura then smiled and pulled him along. "Chotto, Sakura-kun!! What are you...?!"   
  
"Sumimasen," Sakura said, bowing to the boys, "Could you lend us your bikes please? Onegaishimasu??"   
  
"Waah!! It's the Tegeki Star, Shinguji Sakura!!" one of them exclaimed, "I'll do anything for her!!"   
  
"Sorosoro, Oogami-san, ikimashou?" Sakura said after thanking the boys who nearly fainted from joy.   
  
"D-Demo!! You can't ride!" he exclaimed, remembering the last time, which also happened to be their last date, "And it's down hill from here!"   
  
"I'll be okay!" she replied, "Let's hurry to everyone!" Oogami slowly smiled and nodded his head. He and Sakura got on the bikes, soaring down the hill. "KYAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"S-Sakura-kun?!" he cried, worried that she would fall over, but he too had difficulties of his own, "UWAAAAAAH!!!"   
  
* * *   
"You want us to move where?!" Kanna asked over the intercom, she and Orihime the only ones left able to function. Suddenly Orihime went down. "Not again!!"   
  
"Dammit de~su!!" Orihime cried, as her koubu lost power. "Kanna-san, it's up to you!"   
  
"What?! Oi oi!!" she exclaimed as the soldiers now directed towards her. She just turned and ran towards the theater. 'Here goes!!'   
  
While the air filled with fire and bullets, Kanna sped and dove down at the steps of the theater, at the same time, Kasumi activating the Shougeimaru, this time without the siren. The soldiers stopped on the street as it split in half.   
  
"W-What's happened... is it... the Flying Whale?!" Hanabi exclaimed, peering down at the street.   
  
"Sure doesn't look like a whale." Coquelicot pouted, crossing her arms.   
  
"The pressure is..." Glycine uttered as fire soared down the street and several black soldiers malfunctioned. "Look!!"   
  
"Heh! Not bad." Lobelia said, crossing her arms. "Still, there are a few more left. I don't think that beast girl can finish it off."   
  
"W-What did you call her?!" said a voice. Kaede and the Paris Kagekidan turned around to see Sumire, Reni and Iris. "I'm the only one allowed to call Kanna-san names!!"   
  
"Knock it off you two." Reni said, turning to Kaede, "We got out in time. Last I saw, Kohran, Orihime and Maria-taichou are on their way too."   
  
"But what about Kanna?!" Iris cried, "Iris is worried about her!"   
  
"The Shougeimaru is helping her all it can and we're out of ammunition." Kaede explained, "But all of the troops are close to the theater now... we better go for cover before..."   
  
A blast shook the building and everyone nearly lost their footing. Already there were soldiers directly below them. Hanabi nervously looked down. "If the Shougeimaru shoots at the enemy then..."   
  
'Taihen... taihen!!' Kaede thought, gazing down at the fiery street and the remaining soldiers. Maria and Orihime came running over, still trying to fight. 'Everyone is at their limit... how much longer...?!'   
  
Suddenly a yell rang through the street. "HAJA KENSEI!! GOKUI OUKA RANBO!!" A pink light surged down the main street, soldiers erupting with explosions everywhere.   
  
"The pretty kagekidan..." laughed their leader, "I actually got to fight..." His voice faded away as his own koubu self-destructed.   
  
"YATTA!!" exclaimed everyone on the roof. Maria smiled down the street, putting away her gun. "Good job, Minna..."   
  
Meanwhile, Kanna's koubu had finally collapsed. "Dammit!! I can't get up! So much for our pose!"   
  
* * *   
At the end of the street, Sakura shielded her sword and stared at the fiery scene before her. 'Hah?!' she thought, watching a giant demon emerge, 'M-Masaka!' Her eyes widened and turned a reddish color as she dropped her sword and stared into the demon's face. "D-DAME DESU!!"   
  
"Sakura-kun?!" Oogami exclaimed, throwing aside the bicycle and running to her side, "Sakura-kun, doushita!?"   
  
From one of the buildings, Erica came rushing over with a child on her back and a train of children following her. "What's wrong with Sakura-san?!"   
  
"I-I don't know..." Oogami stammered, trying to hold onto her, but the trembling had begun, "Sakura-kun... speak to me." Suddenly a blast emitted from her, knocking both Erica and Oogami over. "SAKURA-KUN!!" Oogami gasped as he hit the ground.   
  
The ribbon falling from her hair, Sakura collapsed.   
  
* * *   
While the Tsukigumi cleaned up the streets, there was much going on in the battle room. Yoneda sat silently at the end of the table sipping his sake as the girls continued to bark at each other.   
  
"What's the big idea trying to kill me with those explosives??!" Kanna snapped at Lobelia, grabbing her by the collar and readying to punch her.   
  
"I saved your life, you damn dimwit!"   
  
"Ara~! You two are always fighting each other! Why don't you fight the enemy with this much vigor!" Sumire laughed, despite her many injures, "OHOHOHOHOHO... OW!"   
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" they yelled at her.   
  
"Minna! Calm down so we can start this meeting!" Maria yelled over the voices.   
  
"DATTE!!" Iris pouted, "This girl here took Iris's seat!! Iris always sits next to Reni!!"   
  
Coquelicot stuck out her tongue, "Reni can sit with whom ever he wants to! Nyaa!!"  
  
Reni blinked. "A-Actually..."   
  
But Iris cut her off, going to fight with Cliquecot. "WHY YOU CHILD...!!"   
  
Maria dropped her head and sighed. She suddenly heard everyone become quiet. Lifting her eyes to the door, she saw Oogami carrying an unconscious Sakura, Erica behind them with Oogami's bags. "W-What happened to Sakura?!"   
  
"I don't know." he uttered, his face full of worry now turning to anger, "But I want to know who's the one responsible for this, Shihainin!"   
  
Yoneda put down his sake and stared at this serious expression. "Oogami..."   
  
"Who are we fighting now!? And why do they have so much advancement as us that we could barely beat them! And... what did they do to make Sakura-kun..." Pausing, he tried to control his emotions, but it wasn't any use. "She won't answer me at all!"   
  
"Oogami," Yoneda tried again. He then hit a switch and image was projected on the screen. "Today at 6:00 hours, there was a sudden jail break just outside Teito. At 8:00 hours, all of the equipment at the navy and Hanayashiki malfunctioned and a ship was able to enter Tokyo Bay... soushite, the Tsukigumi caught a hold of this visual information just yesterday..."   
  
Oogami gazed at the screen in as much shock as everyone. "The... Ma... jin...ki...?!"   
  
"This is all part of a secret project done by enemies of the International Defense Corps." Yoneda explained, hitting another switch. "It is known as the ADIA project."   
  
Oogami stared at the other image on the screen, his brow darkening. "Adia-san..."   
  
***************  
Preview!   
  
Kohran: The enemy has become clear to us, but how do we expect to fend against their next attack! And what has happened to the support for the Teikoku Kagekidan?!   
  
Glycine: You guys don't seem very popular in your own town. Why bother putting on a play? Hey, give us a try too!   
  
Both: "Practicing Lines" next time on Sakura Taisen! A storm of Romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Kohran: Oogami-han, please be our leader again... 


	3. p3

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to Red Company, Sega Company; this fanfiction is by JillM   
Notes: in "smite the best man", kaede & kayama were married. In the real series, they are not a couple, but it is nice to hope for. they do make a good team! Adia is a made-up character, also from 'smite the best man'.  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 3: "Practicing Lines"   
  
"O... Oogami-san?" Erica asked, worried by the grave look in his face. Slowly, his hold started to loosen. "Oh!!" she gasped, going to help support him, "Someone help!!"   
  
"Taichou!?" Kanna exclaimed, going to take Sakura away from him as he slid to the floor on his knees. "What's wrong with you?! You could've dropped her!"   
  
Oogami could only reply, "Adia-san is behind this all...?"   
  
"Aa," Yoneda replied, "She was a spy from the beginning. She sold information about the kinematron and koubu to the dark society trying to destroy the Secret International Defense Corps. Not only that, but your journal has been recopied with information about our battle strategies and the Majinki."   
  
"Majinki?" Coquelicot asked, "What's that?"   
  
Kaede hit a switch to show a close up of the precious treasures. "The Majinki were the three talismans used by the ancients to either banish or generate evil. Depending on the user's heart, the power could take either turn. The real Majinki were destroyed a couple years ago..."   
  
Yoneda crossed his arms. "Seems the enemy somehow made an reproduction of the Majinki and trying to reenact the First Demon wars... but how in the world did they find so many men with spirit to power the armor?   
  
Kohran nodded. "Their advancements in our technology is beyond anything I've ever seen... Even I don't know what to say about it... It's like they copied everything and made it better..."   
  
Reni lowered her face and uttered, "But it's hard... fighting people ... soldiers like us... who are just following orders... who somewhere have a family and..."   
  
"Reni-chan..." Iris uttered, taking her hand, "It's okay. We all feel like that... Iris too... Iris doesn't want to kill anyone..."   
  
Maria glared at the floor. 'It's been a while since I last killed someone... but this is war, what can we do? Sure we've killed demons and people possessed by evil... but...'   
  
"Oogami," Yoneda said, turning to him, "I must end your leave of duty and appoint you to the position of Taichou to the Teito Kadekidan once again..."   
  
"NO!" was his sudden response. Everyone turned towards him in shock. "Ore wa..." he uttered, standing, his hands clenched, "I cannot be the Taichou!"   
  
"Datte!" Sumire exclaimed, "You're the only one for the job! It can only be you, Chuui!!"   
  
"No... I'm the one responsible for information being leaked about our secret corps... the reason why the enemy has taken our strengths and used them against us... the reason Saku--" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I don't deserve to be Taichou!"   
  
"Oogami-kun!" Kaede gasped as he turned and ran out of the battle room. Iris and Sumire were going to go after him, but Kaede stopped them. "Let him be for a while... a lot has happened to him."   
  
Everyone sadly nodded their heads and turned away from door, after the one who they looked to, now lost in his own problems. Only Erica stepped out the door and watched him disappear down the hallway. 'Oogami-san...'   
  
* * *   
No one knew where Oogami had gone off. Sakura was put in the medical room and Kaede offered to stay with her. Silence now filled the cafeteria. Yoneda lifted his head from his meal and gazed around. The split had been obvious, the Paris troops on one side of the room, the Tokyo troops on the other. 'Dammit... we can't beat the enemy if we're like this...'   
  
"Minna-san! Taihen desu!" cried Tsubaki, she and the other Sannin Musume came running. "Terrible news! Hayaku!!"   
  
Everyone followed them to the front entrance of the theater. Outside on the steps, crowds of people were rallying and yelling. "What the hell is this?!" Kanna exclaimed, "Oi oi!! Why are they so mad?!"   
  
Yuri explained, "They blame today's disaster on us... Half the city is in burnt ruins... hundreds of businesses and homes destroyed!"   
  
"What is this?!" Sumire grumbled, "You make one mistake and the entire town turns their back on you?! Hmp! Such commoners! Let's go teach them a lesson!!"   
  
She and Kanna were about to charge out the door, when Maria grabbed them by the arms. "Stop it, it'll just make it worse!"   
  
"That's not the worse part." Kasumi said, "Already we've received 50 calls of patrons pulling their funds away from us..."   
  
Kohran clenched her fists. "How are we going to function without money and the support of the city? And we still need to repair the koubu... this is the worst that could happen!"   
  
"Iris doesn't feel good. Reni-chan, what should we do?" Iris asked, looking to her friend for some comforting words. Reni couldn't say anything, turning away to hide her own fear.   
  
"I have a suggestion." uttered Hanabi. They all turned towards her as she timidly stepped forward, "If we all pool our money together, we can get your koubu fixed. And when our koubu arrive, we'll fight for you until it's ready."   
  
"What are you saying?!" Glycine replied, "Why should we help them? We're not here on duty - we came for vacation. Besides, this isn't our city... why should we care?"   
  
"Sou de~su! Mind your own business!" Orihime argued, "We'll figure it out on our own!"   
  
"We don't want to help you anyways!" Lobelia snapped.   
  
"OI! EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!" Yoneda exclaimed angrily, "Look, all of you are Hanagumi! The only way for us to get out of this mess is to work together!" He turned to the Paris troops, "From this moment on, you are on duty - and you cannot go home until this battle is over!" He then turned to the Tokyo troops, "And you still have a play to prepare for! You need all the help you can get, so don't be ungrateful!"   
  
"Demo... shihainin..." Maria stammered, "What about...!"   
  
"Maria, until Oogami gets it together, you are Taichou. With Sakura out, we need all the fighters you can get. Please handle this team as your own." he simply replied, "I'm counting on you."   
  
"H-Hai!"   
  
"Now all of you!" Yoneda said, looking around the lobby, "I want to see teamwork, I want to see training for battle and the upcoming play!" He then started to walk off. "Maa na, time for sake..."   
  
"EEEEH?!" everyone face faulted onto the floor.   
  
* * *   
Oogami sat on the roof, watching the sunset. He stared into the disappearing sun as the sky turned dark and the streetlights flickered on. The day had finally ended.   
  
'And yet... this time yesterday... I thought our new life was beginning... 24 hours ago, I told you I loved you always... but now...'   
  
(flashback)  
Standing in the corridors of the basement, Oogami gazed at Sakura. He just couldn't take it anymore. Without another word, he took the three Majinki and placed it on the floor, proceeding to break it all into pieces. "Oogami-san?!" Sakura gasped.   
  
"HAAAA!!" The magical talismans crumbled, emitting a blast that sent him flying.   
  
"Uwaaah!!" Oogami struggled to his knees, glad to have succeeded. He then turned towards the one he did it for, her tearful eyes looking ever so lost. "Sakura-kun..."   
  
"Why... why did you do it?" she stammered, "The Majinki... what we've strived to protect... what this whole battle has worked up to... why?!"   
  
"Because..." he said, standing and facing her, "I don't want Sakura-kun to die... I don't want to live without Sakura-kun..."   
  
"Oh Oogami-san!" she cried, running into his arms and crying into his chest. He let her sob for a while, slowly lifting his arms to embrace her. "Somehow... I feel relieved... is it okay? Am I being selfish?"   
  
"No... you're not." he assured her, tightening his hold, his own eyes turning glassy, "Sakura-kun...everything is going to be all right."  
  
(end of flashback)   
  
Oogami clenched his fists. 'The Majinki I thought I protected you from... it's back because of me... the enemy is stronger than imagined because of my carelessness...'   
  
"Yoooo Oogami!!" said a voice that startled him so much that he nearly fell off the roof. Kayama stood behind him in naval uniform, playing his guitar. "Maa maa maa, what are you doing here?? Everyone is worried about you!"   
  
"I can't face them." he replied, "Not after what I did."   
  
"Oogami, no one blames you." Kayama insisted, his voice becoming serious, "We already told you that we forgive you. It wasn't your fault; you were used."   
  
"I know... but I should've have been so trusting. Now everyone will pay for my mistake... I just can't forgive myself..."   
  
"Everyone makes mistakes. It's up to you to move on from it. Look, time is ticking. We've got to be prepared to meet this again someday."   
  
"But I..." Oogami stared into his empty hands, "I just don't know if I want to do this anymore. For the first time in my life, I want something different... not a lifetime of fighting... but to..."   
  
"Oogami, I understand your feelings. But you know you're the only one for this job. You're the one who can keep this team together and lead them. They only want you to lead them."   
  
"I know but..."   
  
"I think Sakura-kun would agree most."   
  
'Aa!' Oogami lifted his head, thinking about the unconscious girl lying in the medical room. 'But Sakura-kun... because of me...'   
  
Kayama put his hand on his shoulder. "Life is like putting on a play... even if you mess up a line, your fellow cast will support you. Oogami, the show must go on. Don't let the curtain fall without giving it your all. Sakura-kun and everyone... they need you."   
  
"K... Kayama..." Oogami uttered, bowing his head. "Ore wa..."   
  
* * *   
Kaede sat in the medical room, looking over Sakura's face. Checking her pulse she then put her cold hand back under the blanket. "Hmm... Oh!" She turned to hear the door open. "Erica-kun..."   
  
"Fujieda-san... is... is Sakura-kun all right?" Erica stammered, walking over, "I mean, the two of us... we just met and barely had a chance to talk at all... but, Oogami-san has said so many good things about her, I feel like I know her..."   
  
"I'm sure Sakura-kun would be happy to be friends with you, Erica-kun." Kaede replied, "Don't worry. She'll pull out of this and the two of you will get to talk. Only..." She looked back down at the expressionless face. "I wish that Oogami-kun would come see her..."   
  
"No one knows where Oogami-san went." Erica sighed, "Could it be true that he doesn't want to be Taichou anymore... it doesn't sound like him at all."   
  
"Sou ne. Oogami-kun has a lot to think about. I have no doubt he will find his way soon. Demo, we've just got to give him time." Kaede said getting up, "I've been staying down here too long. Would you care to join me for a snack in the cafeteria."   
  
"Yes, very much!" Erica said, following her out the door, "And could you tell me a bit more about Japan... I have a lot of interest..."   
  
As the two went down the hallway, Sumire stepped out from the shadows, flipping out her fan. 'Sakura-san...'   
  
* * *   
"Wrench ya!" Kohran said, holding out her hand. Reni took the wrench out and handed it to Coquelicot who handed it to Kohran. "Yossha!! I'll be sure to take a good look at the koubu ya!"   
  
Orihime crossed her arms. "Minna-san... maybe we shouldn't hang out the hangar when Kohran-san is working... we might just explode de-su."   
  
"Explode??" Lobelia grinned evilly. "Sounds fun. I like that word."   
  
"Baka de~su! No one likes to explode! It hurts! Itai de~su!!"   
  
"Iris is still sore from the battle..." Iris sighed, "And the koubu are not working... what if the enemy attacks us tomorrow??"   
  
Maria crossed her arms. "Don't worry, Iris. From the sound of it, the enemy will need to regroup themselves. You forget we finished off thirty of their soldiers."   
  
"Hey!" Glycine said, "You mustn't worry! Our koubu should be arriving soon, so we can take care of the next attack! No problem!"   
  
Kanna squinted her eyes at her. "You sound so sure of yourself?? What makes you think that your koubu would stand a better chance than ours?? We busted our butts, y'know!"   
  
"Because... our koubu are MUCH MUCH better and MUCH MUCH stronger than your obsolete models!" she replied with a grin.   
  
"WHAT?!?" Kanna hissed, grabbing her over by the collar. Fortunately, Maria came over and restrained her. "Cheh! We'll see about that!"   
  
"Fine! As soon as yours if fixed and my arrives - we'll have a koubu sparing match!"   
  
"You're on!!"   
  
"Minna!" Maria sighed, "We've got other things to worry about... like this play. According to Kasumi-san, fifty of our staff have walked off - so we will have to work extra hard... and we must be ready before the end of November."   
  
"Ryokai, Taichou!" everyone chimed cheerfully. Maria smiled a bit, happy to have some cooperation. But then, without warning, there was an explosion. After the smoke cleared, everyone, covered with black soot and bruises, glared at Kohran.   
  
"Yaaa, maybe I got a little carried away."   
  
Lobelia grinned. "Fun..."   
  
Orihime just yelled, "ITAI DE~SU!!!"   
  
* * *   
Sumire stopped at Sakura's beside, staring down at the sleeping face. After a pause, she flipped out her fan.   
  
"A~RA, SAKURA-SAN!" she exclaimed, "O HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO~!"   
The insane laughter lasted for a minute or so before she closed her fan and then pinched at Sakura's cheek.   
  
"It's so good to see you like this. You had a chance if you stayed at the edge of the world, hick town - but no! You had to pursue your precious Chuui, and now look at what's happened to you!"   
  
Sumire leaned down, grinning at her slyly, laughing some more.   
  
"It's best you stay this way. You know you can never be more than some second-class actress - you can never be a Top Star like me! And your military career isn't the most promising. We've got plenty of fighters now; we don't need you."   
A long pause followed. Her face slowly saddened.   
  
"Demo... watakushi... Without Sakura-san, it'll be so quiet around here. I won't feel any rivalry on the stage. And surely this upcoming play, Maria will make me play your silly role of that town-girl and I really don't want that. Soshite, Chuui... he finally opened up his feelings. After all you went through... hmp, what a waste."   
  
Sumire stopped to wipe her eyes.   
  
"Please wake up, Sakura-san. Honto ni, I will miss you all too much if you don't. Onegaishimasu."   
  
She stared into that face for a bit longer. After a while, she turned away for the door.   
  
"Fine! Don't wake up! See if I care!! But say goodbye to your precious Chuui! Surely, he'll go back to being a player! And the Hanagumi will forget all about you...!"   
  
"Demo... I won't forget...about everyone..."   
  
Sumire stopped and turned around. Sakura was smiling at her, her sleepy eyes partially open.   
  
"I would miss them all too much..."   
  
"Sakura-san! How dare you pretend to be unconscious!!" Sumire snapped, "You had me, er, everyone else worried! You shouldn't go tricking people!!"   
  
"I wasn't pretending!!" Sakura argued, "Mou, Sumire-san, you're always making an accusation..." She slowly smiled. "But... thank you... for your words."   
  
"Let's keep it a secret."   
  
* * *  
'Sore wa...' Oogami thought, opening the door. He stepped into the dark room and switched on the light. 'Sakura-kun's room seems so quiet...I'd do anything to hear her voice again...' He sat down at her desk and gazed around at the framed photographs. 'What should I do from here...?'   
  
Suddenly the door open. "O-Oogami-san...?!" Hanabi stammered, blushing, "W-What are you doing in here??"   
  
"Oh! Sorry!" he gasped, standing up, "I-I didn't know someone was staying here... I-I was just looking around. It's nothing really important. I'll be on my way now..."   
  
"W-Wait!" Hanabi said, taking hold of his arm, "I just want to tell you... I'm willing to do all I can to help the Tokyo Kagekidan." Oogami turned and looked at her bowed head. "Because you came and fought for our city regardless if it was your home or not. You were compassionate to others and I want to do the same... that's why I will fight alongside you, Oogami-san."   
  
"Hanabi-kun..." he uttered, "Honto? Will you really help us?" A smile slid on his face. "Arigatou, Hanabi-kun..."   
  
"Oogami-san..." she stammered, blushing as she slowly released his arm. "The truth is... I..."   
  
The door went flying open once again. "Aa! Hanabi-san...!!" Erica chimed. She stopped to see Oogami standing very very close to her, and the blushing expressions on their faces. "Oogami-san?!? UWAAAH!!?" In her surprise she tripped on her skirt and facefaulted onto the floor. "Itai..."   
  
"Erica-kun! Daijoubu kai!?" Oogami stammered, kneeling down to help her.   
  
"Oogami-san!!" Erica cried, "What are you doing??! All alone with a girl in a room at this hour??! What kind of behavior is this?! In Sakura-kun's room no less!"   
  
"Uwaah... don't misunderstand! I-I was just...!"   
  
Hanabi cut in, "What were you coming to tell me about, Erica-kun??"   
  
"Oh!" Erica exclaimed, "It's a miracle! Sakura-kun woke up!"   
  
* * *   
In the medical room, everyone had gathered around the now awake Sakura who sat up in her bed, with a cup of tea on her lap. "Minna... I'm really sorry for worrying you all."   
  
"Daijoubu daijoubu ya!" Kohran chimed.   
  
"Wai wai! Sakura is awake and that's all that matters!" Iris happily said, waving her hands. Next to her, Reni silently smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"All it took was the sound of this Snake woman's voice." Kanna chuckled, getting a glare from Sumire. "I swear it could wake the dead and deafen healthy people if ya not careful!"   
  
"NAN DESUTTE, KANNA-SAN?!?"   
  
Maria couldn't help but laugh, "Futari tomo, knock it off... it's already too late for this."   
  
Glycine crossed her arms and leaned in to Sakura. "You really knocked out a great number of those soldiers today with your Haja Kensei... very impressive! Let's have a sparring match soon!"   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu! But can we wait on the sparring match? I still don't have full strength yet. Eheheh..." Sakura then spotted Oogami standing at the back of the crowd. Smiling warmly towards him, she felt to overwhelmed to speak.   
  
'Sakura-kun... yokkata...' Oogami thought, gazing back at her, the two of them looking into each other's eyes, 'Can our new life together begin after all? I just can't give up, not now... not when I have you so close... I won't let them take you away from me... I won't let anyone harm you or the Hanagumi...'   
  
Erica patted him on the arm. "Why don't you talk to her, Oogami-san??"   
  
"H-Hai..." he stammered, going towards the crowd, "Sakura-kun... welcome back."   
  
* * *   
In the hallway, Kaede and Kayama listened to the happy chatter coming from the room. "Arigatou for talking to Oogami-kun." Kaede said, taking his arm, "Somehow I feel the Hanagumi is going to be all right."   
  
"Aa, most definitely!" Kayama replied cheerfully, "As long as Oogami doesn't lose faith in himself and the Hanagumi - everything will always turn out for the better!"   
  
"Sou ne..." Kaede smiled and kissed him gently.   
  
"Pwaaah!! Ii kara ii kara!!" he chimed, turning bright red, "Fujieda-sama, you mustn't hold back either!"   
  
"Baka," she giggled, pulling him along, "Let's go home. You haven't seen what I've done with the place. The apartment looks so nice with all of our belongings together. You haven't even stayed one night in our new place."   
  
"Gomen gomen!" he replied, "Been busy as usual! The ocean calls me and I must answer! Tonight surely, I'm at your disposal, Fujieda Kaede!"   
  
"Yuichi..." Kaede uttered, but was caught off by a beeping noise. "Are wa... kinematron...?"   
  
"Oh, it's mine. Excuse me." Kayama said, taking it out, "Aa, what is it now?"   
  
"Taichou!" said Tsukigumi member on the screen, "Hayaku na! We've picked up something on the radar... we think it could be... IT..."   
  
"Are you sure?" Kayama said, "I'll be there in a minute!" He closed the kinematron and then slowly lifted his head. "The ocean calls... gomen, Kaede."   
  
Kaede clutched her arm, frowning at the floor. "It can't be helped. Please take care of yourself, Yuichi. I'll wait up for you."   
  
Kayama nodded, smiling as he saluted her. "Teikoku Kagekidan - Tsukigumi, Kayama Yuichi moving out!"   
  
Kaede watched him disappear down the hall. 'Yuichi...' She then turned back into the medical room and peered through the door. Everyone was still lively even at this late hour. 'Everything will always turn out for the better...'   
  
"Waaah! Minna!!" Oogami exclaimed, "S-Shouldn't we all be going to sleep!? It's way past midnight!!"   
  
"Just a bit longer!!" they all insisted, "A little more time please!!"   
  
**********************  
Preview!   
Kaede: 'Life is too short... live for each moment... as if it is your last...' This is what Ayame-neesan told me... soshite, Yuichi...   
  
"Sea of Tears" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
I know I should be strong... demo... the tears won't stop falling... 


	4. p4

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to Red Company, Sega Company; this fanfiction is by JillM  
notes: "tsuki-gumi" means 'moon-group'. In 'smite2', kaede & kayama were married at the end of the story. (no, they don't in the real series, but I really think they should: support Kaede&Kayama!! (^0^)!!  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 4: "Sea of Tears"   
  
Kaede sat in the dark apartment, Kayama's robe on her shoulders. Looking at photographs taken from their wedding, she smiled in the dim lamplight as a music box played "Hanasaku Otome" softly in the background. She suddenly came across a stray picture of her sister.   
  
'Neesan...' she thought, wondering how it ended up with her wedding pictures.   
  
The picture was taken Taisho 12, about the time Ayame had started rounding up the members for the Hanagumi. In this picture, she wore her hair in a long ponytail with bangs that fell into her eyes. She seemed to be in leisure clothing, a slim summery dress as she stood at the beach. Kaede couldn't remember where this picture was taken.   
  
'Neesan... I miss you so much... but I sometimes wonder that if you were here now, where I would be. Since we both went our separate ways, I wished our paths would cross again. In your letters you wrote of your love for Teito and the Hanagumi; I didn't think I'd have you back again... and then you were killed, protecting those you love... and through a twist of fate, here I am in your position. Your precious treasure have become my own... I've found my home, and my love... thank you, Neesan, for this final gift.'   
  
A single tear splattered on the photograph. Kaede paused to wipe her eyes. She remembered the promise she made to her sister, that if anything would happen to her she would not cry no matter what. "Be strong, Kaede-san." Ayame said as they parted at the pier, "Someday, we will meet again."   
  
But someday didn't come. Kaede never saw her sister in person ever again. They lived in two separate worlds and only kept in touch through letters. Still, Kaede loved her sister regardless. She was all the family she had. But now, things were different.   
  
"It's late." she sighed, gazing at the clock, "Yuichi, where are you?" She climbed out of the armchair and walked to the window, peering out at the sky. "It'll be dawn soon..." A slow smile curled on her lip, "Perhaps you wanted to watch the sunrise on the ocean. Silly man..."   
  
Just then, she heard someone approaching the door. She turned around just as the keys were jingling and opening the lock. "Yuichi!!" she chimed, running over, "Okaeri nasai!!"   
  
But when the door opened, she didn't see her husband, but a tired-looking Oogami. "Kaede-san...!" he panted, stepping inside and taking her by the arm, "Please hurry...!"   
  
"What's going on, Oogami-kun?" she stammered as he pulled her towards the door and got her to put on some shoes and a coat, "What's happened?"   
  
"I'll explain on the way there." he replied, as they left the apartment and ran down the street towards the Teigeki.   
  
* * *   
"Masaka!" Kaede cried as she entered the battle room. The other Hanagumi were there, all of them wide awake in their pajamas. Yoneda wore his military uniform and gripped a bottle of sake, "Why didn't you contact me earlier?"   
  
"We tried your kinematron, but it didn't work." Oogami explained, "And we just got news recently too."   
  
Yoneda clenched a fist and glared at the floor. "The Tsukigumi were in search for the ship that had transported the dark koubu, but after getting a hunch, they mysteriously disappeared off the radar... we don't know where they are..."   
  
Maria then said, "While Oogami-chuui went to get you... we received this final recording of the radio from the Hanayashiki network at the Tsukigumi ship's final coordinates." She pressed a button for them to hear the recording.   
  
-- "Aa, we finally found them. We'll be sure to make them stop here... Are?? They've caught to us?? YOSHI! All arms on ship! We're going in!! Teikoku Kagekidan - Tsukigumi SANJOU!" -- This followed with sounds of explosions and then static.   
  
"Sonna!" Oogami exclaimed, "Kayama is...?!" He turned towards the woman who had a pale face. "K... Kaede-san...?!"   
  
"IYAAAA!" Kaede cried, breaking into a run. Oogami tried to take a hold of her arm, but she pushed him aside and ran out the battle room.   
  
"Kaede-kun..." Yoneda uttered as the girls looked like they would go after her, "No, let her be..."   
  
"But!" Kohran exclaimed, "The Shougeimaru has been activated!" Yoneda and the others stared at her in shock. "Sou ya!! Kaede-han has high-jacked the Shougeimaru!!"   
  
The main street opened up, waking the sleeping civilians in the process. The Shougeimaru seemed to lift off in a hurry, zooming towards the bay. 'Yuichi...!' Kaede thought, tearfully flying over the water just as the sun was rising, 'Yuichi...!!!'   
  
When she reached his final coordinates, she saw the remains of the ship, still partially in flames. The horrid vision blurred with tears   
  
"YUICHII!!!!!"   
  
* * *   
"Kaede-kun!! Answer me!!" Yoneda yelled into the radio, "Answer me now! This is an order!!"   
  
Oogami clenched his fists, his eyes becoming glassy. 'Kayama... you idiot... why did you go after them... why...?' All of sudden, their main screen flickered on an image. Oogami lifted his head and gasped, "Sore wa... masaka...!!"   
  
"Kagekidan... and, Ichirou." said the woman on the screen, her smile ever so bright, "The Moon has fell out of the sky."   
  
"ADIA!!!" Oogami angrily exclaimed, rushing to the screen and pounding a fist on it, "You did this, didn't you?! I'll never forgive you!! NEVER!!!"   
  
"I'm hurt, Ichirou. After all we went through... this is how you treat me. We could've had something, y'know. Something real good."   
  
"Shut up!" Kanna snapped, she and Sumire rolling up their sleeves, "You've gone too far!! We're going to put a stop to you once and for all!!"   
  
Adia could only laugh at them. Maria then stepped forward. "How dare you show your face to us. I should've killed you off when I had the chance."   
"Life is full of regrets and disappointments. Learn from your mistakes, little girls." Adia replied, "But I really must go. Until next time, little girls... and my beloved Ichirou..." She blew a kiss and disappeared from the screen.   
  
Lobelia grumbled, "Connection terminated. We didn't get the coordinates of that broad so we can't go and kill her! Dammit all!"   
  
"My, she seems like a totally different person than the one I met back home." Erica uttered, "I never knew anyone so filled with deceit."   
  
"The world is filled of people like that." Glycine sighed, "I suppose you can't avoid it. But this one really sounds nasty."   
  
Sakura walked up to the now silent Oogami facing the blackened screen. "Oogami-san..." she uttered, taking his hand, "I'm really sorry..." He just shook his head, sadly turning to face the other way. Sakura sighed and bowed her head.   
  
"Kaede-kun, is that you?" Yoneda's voice startled everyone. They all gathered around him to listen to the faint reception. "We're all here for you..."   
  
"I know..." Kaede replied, her voice choked up with tears, "I'm sorry... for reacting like this..." She clutched the speaker, sunlight pouring in through the windows. "Minna... I'm on my way home."   
  
* * *   
"And so like the cherry blossom, a life blooms beautifully, but only for a short instance. Precious is our time - we should not waste not a moment. Surely as the cherry blossom wither away without warning, our lives too will end someday."   
  
'This was the eulogy read at the funerary ceremony for the 13 members of the Tsukigumi on this cloudy October day.'   
  
Oogami stood on a navel ship, alongside his troops, wearing his naval uniform as they formal dress. Yoneda stood in front of them, his arm around the shoulders of Kaede, whose eyes were filled with tears, that none fell in front of anyone them. They moved to edge to drop a bouquet of wisteria into the water.   
  
'A burial at sea... what other way for such an Ocean man...'   
  
Oogami lifted his hand to salute as the trumpet was played. His troops followed his example, each with sadden looks in their faces.   
'Kayama Yuichi, died at age 25, for the sake of Teito...'   
  
* * *   
The group returned back at the Gekijou after the reception, entering the lobby quietly. Yoneda had moved away from Kaede to give her distance, now heading for his office. "I'm going to have some sake... if anyone calls, take a messege." He uttered, disappearing down the hall.   
  
"Ne..." Iris suddenly uttered, everyone staring towards her. "Where is heaven? Where has Kayama-nichan gone?"   
  
Erica sadly smiled and pointed at the ceiling. "Up there, where our Lord is. Surely a good man like Kayama-san has gone there. And he will be all right, so don't you worry, Iris."   
  
"Kayama-niichan... is in the attic?? Iris doesn't understand..." Everyone couldn't help but giggle at her confusion.   
  
Kanna now suggested they go into the cafeteria for a snack. "Ara! Kanna-san!!" Sumire exclaimed, wearing some extravagant dress imported from London, "Didn't we just eat at the reception?! You have no self-control at all!!"   
  
"What did you say, Cactus Woman?!? I'm gonna...!!"   
  
Maria smiled. "We all could sit down for a bit before working on the play. Saa, minna, let's go!"   
  
"W-Who wants tea??" Hanabi asked as she, Kanna and Coquelicot headed into the kitchen to fix up the snacks.   
  
"Let's go, Oogami-san!" Sakura chimed, feeling a little cheered up. "Eh?" She stopped and turned towards him, as he was staring towards the silent Kaede by the doors about to leave. "Oogami-san, maybe you could walk Kaede-san home? I don't want her to be by herself."   
  
He quietly nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. He then walked over to Kaede as she went into the hallway. "Eto... Kaede-san..."   
  
"Oogami-kun," she replied, "I'll be fine. You mustn't worry about me."   
  
"Everyone can't help it," he told her, "Look, it's late. Why don't you go home and get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll even see you home."   
  
"Home..." she uttered, her hands dropped at her side and clenching, "I understand. Arigatou, Oogami-kun."   
  
* * *   
The two walked outside. It had started to rain and they hurried down the street, for they forgot an umbrella. One block away, they arrived at her apartment. She opened the door and switched on the lights to the dark flat. "Please come inside, Oogami-kun."   
  
"Aa, excuse me." he uttered, coming in and taking off his muddy shoes. The place looked a little lifeless without the sunlight beaming in as he had seen it before. On the floor was a pile of photographs spilt. He knelt down and picked up a picture of Ayame.   
  
"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Kaede kept talking as she walked back and got them some towels. She handed one to him and he quickly dried his face. She smiled slightly at the photo he was holding, "Neesan looks very young in that picture."   
  
"Time freezes in photographs." Oogami replied, "But I never knew Ayame-san at this time. She might've been a different person from the Ayame-san I knew."   
  
"Chigau yo." Kaede said, going to sit down on the sofa, "Neesan was always the same person. Her love for Teito never shifted, never did her dedication to her duty. Just like Yuichi..."   
  
"Kaede-san..." he uttered facing her. She abruptly got up, sobbing into his shirt. Oogami slowly lifted his arms around her, letting her cry out her grief. "It's all right..."   
  
"No... it's not...I... I promised Yuichi I would... I wouldn't cry if... if something happened... like I promised Nee-san... demo... I... I just can't help it... once again... I've lost the one person I loved..."   
  
"Kaede-san, you aren't alone." Oogami loosened his hold and cupped her face, wiping away the tears, "I have lost my best friend, someone I truly admired... just as I lost a woman I loved years ago... Ayame-san... Kayama... they were two important people to me as well."   
  
"Oogami-kun..."   
  
"Yoneda and everyone... they too mourn for Kayama... they too are suffering. You are not alone, Kaede-san. You will never be alone. I promise you."   
  
Kaede slowly smiled, going to wipe away the tears in his eyes, "Oogami-kun, arigatou... you've made me feel a lot better."   
  
"I'm glad." he said, moving away and turning towards the window. It was pouring really hard outside. "I better head back to the Teigeki now..."   
  
"Do you need to borrow an umbrella?"   
  
"Iya, I'll be fine. A walk in the rain would feel nice right now." he explained, bowing his head, "Please get some rest, Kaede-san..."   
  
"Aa, chotto!" she called, getting him to turn around. She folded her hands together and said, "Oogami-kun, I was married for six weeks... demo, it was the happiest time of my life. If I could, I would freeze that time and live in it forever in a photograph... demo, that's not possible. There really isn't anything called 'forever'."   
  
"...Kaede-san?"   
  
"Time is precious, Oogami-kun. Be with your loved ones and treasure every second with them."   
  
Oogami slowly nodded. "H... Hai."   
  
* * *   
After a walk in the rain, Oogami was completely soaked. Entering the Teigeki, he saw that everyone had all gone to their rooms and were resting. It had been a long day; everyone had been up since dawn. He silently went up the stairs and approached his room.   
  
'Are?' He stopped in his doorway to see Sakura, asleep in his chair. Closing the door gently, he walked over to her and knelt at her side. "Tadaima." he softly whispered.   
  
"Aa... Oogami-san..." she uttered, her eyes opening, "Okaeri nasai." She took one look at him and saw his terrible state. "Waah, you're soaking wet! You're going to catch cold if you stay like that!"   
  
"Thanks for waiting up for me." he said as she went to the closet and got him a towel, "Kaede-san is going to be all right. You mustn't worry at all."   
  
Sakura put the towel on his shoulders, "Yokkata desu ne. Demo, I'm also worried about you. Kayama-san was your best friend for a long time..."   
  
Oogami stood, putting his arms around her waist. "Daijoubu da." he said, looking her in the eye, "I'll miss him... but I know I'm not alone."   
  
"O...Oogami-san..." she stammered, gazing into his intense expression, "Ano..."   
  
"Sakura-kun, stay with me tonight."   
  
"Heeh?"   
  
"Onegai." he uttered, tightening his hold and brushing his lips against her neck, "I... I need you..."   
  
"HEEEH?!?" she gasped, completely red in the face. "Chotto, Oogami-san! Dame desu!!" she exclaimed as he tried to kiss her, "We mustn't do this!"   
  
Oogami backed away at this tone of voice and stared at her, "Sakura-kun... but I..."   
  
Sakura tearfully shook her head. "I understand a lot has happened and you're suffering for your friend... I want to comfort you all I can... demo... I... I'm just not ready for this... I'm really sorry, Oogami-san."   
  
"Iie, I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have suggested a thing." he replied, "Gomen, Sakura-kun."   
  
"Jaa..." she said, moving for the door, "I'll be going now. Please get some rest, Oogami-san." She then left as quickly as she could.   
  
Oogami sighed and dropped his head, still longing to be near the one he loved. He fell into his chair, gazing at the raindrops that rolled down the windowsill.   
  
'Sakura-kun... will our time end shortly as well...? I want to spend the rest of my life with you...'   
  
* * *   
The hours passed. Oogami couldn't get any sleep. He sat at his desk, gazing at old photographs taken from a long time ago, from his graduation. He came across his class photo, he and his buddies lined up in uniform for the formal picture, and then the outtake photo of them goofing off.   
  
'Kayama...' He smiled at the image of him and his friend, grinning at the camera, arm around each other and fingers making a victory sign, 'We promised we'd protect Teito together... I'll keep that promise for you.'   
  
Putting the picture down, he sat back and gazed at it. In his mind, he could hear the guitar play and the crew singing 'Kanpan Fura Fura' on deck as they mopped up for the night. This memory will always be the same in his mind as though time had frozen.   
  
'Sayonara... old friend...'   
  
*************************   
Preview!   
  
Reni: Preparations for the enemy have begun... as well as preparations for the Hanagumi's annual winter play.   
  
Iris: Demo, a lot of strange incidents keep happening on and off the stage. Iris is scared! Kyaaa!! ...Mou, it was just Lobelia-san and Kohran!   
  
Both: "One Final Gift" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of Romance in Taisho cherry blossoms!   
  
Iris: Nee, Reni, is there such thing as ghosts?   
  
Reni: Anything is possible, Iris. 


	5. p5

Sakura Taisen was by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega   
this fanfiction is by JillM  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 5: "One Final Gift"   
  
"SCARY!!" Iris exclaimed, covering her head with blanket, "Kohran mou!! Yamette!!"   
  
"Haha," Kohran chuckled, wiping her glasses, "Nanya? I'm just repeating what we heard ya..."   
  
She alongside Reni, Kanna, Iris, Coquelicot and Lobelia were staying in the attic for the night. Kohran suggested it because it had been cold lately and the attic still had her heating system. Orihime had convinced the others it was 'healthier' to stay away from Kohran's inventions, so it was just the six of them.   
  
Their futons gathered around, they had been telling ghost stories with the record playing in the background. Kanna passed around a bowl of seaweed which Lobelia and Coquelicot instantly loved. "Mmmm! Umai! Is there anymore left??" Coquelicot chimed, as they finished it.   
  
"Didn't you leave any for Iris?" Reni asked, looking over. She patted her friend on the head. "Iris, come out. There's no reason to be scared."   
  
"D-Demo...!!" Iris whimpered, "Kayama-niichan's ghost is in the attic like Erica said!! Iris doesn't want to stay in the attic anymore!!" She then teleported out of there.   
  
Reni frowned a little. "Iris..." Suddenly, Coquelicot grabbed her by the arm. "Uwaaaah?!?"   
  
"Ne, Reni, you're Coquelicot's SPECIAL FRIEND now! Ehihihi!"   
  
"Haaah?!?!" everyone stammered, blushing a little. Reni pleadingly looked at the others to give an explanation to the oblivious twelve year old.   
  
Kanna scratched her head. "Maa, none of that. We came up here to get some sleep. Let's just hit the hay now."   
  
"But...!" Reni cried, still trying to break away from Coquelicot's hold, "Please...! Yamero!"   
  
She simply smiled and let Reni go, sending her flying backwards. "Sweet dreams, Reni!!" she said and then went to sleep.   
  
Reni sighed and climbed back into her futon. The attic now silent, she gazed up at the ceiling. 'Why do I feel like someone is watching...?'   
  
* * *   
"Fuaaa!" Oogami yawned as he got ready the next morning. Fixing his tie, he stared at the photograph of Kayama. Smiling, he bowed his head and left his room.   
  
'So far, the enemy has not made any advances, but we are trying to find out as much as we can about them. Kaede-san had been absent since the funeral and a lot of our staff have walked off, so we will only have to work extra hard.'   
  
"Oogami-san," Tsubomi said, meeting with him in the hallway in some maid outfit, "Shihainin wants to see you in his office."   
  
"Understood! Arigatou, Tsubomi-chan." he replied, going for the stairs. He then went to the manager's office. "What would you like to see me about?"   
  
"Take a seat, Oogami." Yoneda said, gesturing the chair in front of his desk, "The Tsukigumi was an important part of our city's defense. Not only did they supply additional support, but they also kept our corps a secret, by cleaning up after each of our outings. They are a great loss to us."   
  
"I understand... but what are we going to do?"   
  
"I've called Count Hanakoji. He will be sending us some help from the academy. I also contacted the Baragumi. They will be returning shortly."   
  
Oogami nodded. "Since the Majinki is involved, the Baragumi will be essential. Only..." He imagined the drag trio surrounding him in a shower of rose petals. "Uwaah, do they have to come so soon?!"   
  
"Oogami, most definitely. But this still doesn't solve our finance troubles." Yoneda sighed, "We just don't have the money to fix the koubu or to upgrade our weapons. And soon, our theater won't be able to function to properly."   
  
"Shihainin, I understand the situation. I'll do my best to keep the Teikoku Kagekidan working no matter what!" Oogami exclaimed, holding a fist in the air. He slowly slumped onto the desk. "Do the Baragumi REALLY have to come?"   
  
"Of course!!" Yoneda snapped, "Now stop dawdling here in my office and get some work done!!"   
  
"H-Hai!!" he cried, scrabbling out the room.   
  
* * *   
'According to Yuri-san, all of the Hanagumi are doing their best to raise money to fund our expenses. Hanabi-kun, Glycine-kun and Iris have sent letters to their families in France. Orihime-kun's father sold three of his painting and gave us the majority of the profit. Sore kara...'   
  
Oogami stopped at the doorway to the business office. "What's going on?" he asked Yuri and Kasumi, who were standing outside, "Who's on the phone?"   
  
"Sumire-kun desu yo." Kasumi explained, "She has been talking for the last half hour. It's been a yelling fest back and forth." The three of them slowly peered inside.   
  
"ARA!! LISTEN UP, OLD MAN!!" Sumire hissed, shaking the phone in her hand, "Why should only MY koubu receive new parts! What good is it to put Teito's TOP STAR on the battlefield on her own... that's insane! I DEMAND new parts for ALL of the koubu!! I won't leave you alone until I have my answer!!"   
  
Yuri cringed as the yelling started to from the other side of the line. "Sumire's grandfather must have an iron will to speak with her... then again, they are of the same family."   
  
"Sou ka." Oogami uttered, "Sumire-kun's family runs the Nation's Steel Industry, that even first built the koubu. If Sumire-kun can get us the parts for free, fixing the koubu would be a breeze!"   
  
Sumire finally finished up her phone call. "Arigatou, Ojii-sama. See you during the holidays. Love you too." She then hung up and turned towards the others. "OHOHOHOHO! I did it!!"   
  
The others just stared at her, speechless. "..........."   
  
Sumire gave them the evil eye. "Ara?! What's with that look?!?"   
  
'Why don't you let Kohran know about it...' said a voice. Oogami lifted his head, looking around, but didn't see anyone. The voice continued, 'She's in the hanger.'   
  
"Oogami-san, are you okay?" Yuri asked, she and Kasumi trying change the subject. Sumire was fuming in background. "You look pale like you've seen a ghost."   
  
"Hah? Oh, it's nothing." he insisted, now turning to go, 'What was that voice...?'   
  
* * *   
On his way to the hangar, Oogami ran into Orihime on the stairs. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Chuui-sa~n. They're cra~zy I tell you!!"   
  
"Orihime-kun, thanks for worrying about me, but I really have to tell Kohran this news." he replied, rubbing his head.   
  
"All right, but it's your life de~su!!" Orihime yelled after him as he went down the rest of the stairs. She could hear the chattering in the background. She then closed her eyes and covered her ears, awaiting the expected blast.   
  
"Free parts ya!?! Yossha!!" Kohran exclaimed. Just then, there was shaking and smoke rushing out from the door. "L-Lobelia... han!!?!?"   
  
"Hehehe, gomen..." Lobelia replied, the three of them covered with soot, "I got so excited about fixing those koubu I had to let it out."   
  
Oogami fell into a seat, his hair extremely fried, "Kohran... by the way, what's the status on the koubu?"   
  
Kohran wiped her glasses, she and Lobelia dusting off their work clothes. "Hmm... the Paris koubu should be arriving in a couple days. The koubu we have here need several parts replaced, including engines and out armor... demo, Sakura-han and yours are unharmed, so we have them on standby. I'd like to add upgrades to everyone as soon as I can!"   
  
"But my koubu from France is coming in too. So, maybe someone else could use my old koubu for a bit?"   
  
Lobelia shrugged, "It'll require some adjustments, after all these koubu are customized per person. Heh, it's your call, Taichou."   
  
"I'm not the Taichou." he insisted, "Maria is your Taichou."   
  
Kohran and Lobelia both frowned at him. Since the death of Kayama, he didn't want the position even more.   
  
'Hah?' he thought, hearing something faint in the background. 'Oogami, so stubborn... It's like they say, "go with the flow"... as surely as the stream ends up in the ocean, even you, Oogami will find your way...'   
  
'Aarg! What are with these riddles?!' he sighed, clutching his head, 'Who in the hell...?!'   
  
'Oogami... hayaku! That koubu over there... it's going to malfunction... Hurry! Get them out!!'   
  
"Hah?" He lifted his head and saw that the voice was right, because there were electric curents around the black koubu Kohran had been sent to examine. "MINNA! LOOK OUT!" he exclaimed, grabbing Lobelia and Kohran by the arms and leaping for the door. He pushed them out in time before a blast shook the hangar.   
  
"Holy shit!!" Lobelia exclaimed when the smoke cleared, "That was a close one, Taichou!!"  
  
Oogami stammered, "Because the voice said..."   
  
But Kohran cut him off, crying over the koubu, which was in worse shape than before. "Iyaaa!! Sonna ya! My beloved koubu!!"   
  
* * *   
Later on, everyone met at the stage to work on the set. "Aa, Oogami-san! Konichiwa!" Sakura said cheerfully, meeting with him backstage.   
  
Oogami couldn't help but gaze back at her with a sad smile. 'I'm so glad Sakura isn't angry at me about that time. I know it was wrong of me, but I honestly feel ready for a serious relationship. I really want to be with Sakura-kun...'   
  
"Nani ka?" she asked, leaning closer, "You were looking at me funny. Is there something on my face??"   
  
"Iya, it's nothing." he laughed, nervously rubbing his head, "Sakura-kun, let's do our best ne?"   
  
"Hai! Ganbarimasu!" she chimed as they walked out onto the stage. Everyone was just standing around, looking up. "Minna-san, what's going on?"   
  
Pointing up at the light fixtures, Maria sighed, "Looks like a bird has somehow gotten in the theater." The little white bird chirped happily at the gawking Hanagumi.   
  
Glycine crossed her arms, "Why don't you just shoot it with your gun, Maria?" Suddenly some droppings fell on her. "Aah!? Somebody do something!!" Orihime and Sumire both chuckled, dodging some violent reactions from her. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!??"   
  
Erica handed her a towel. "Please try to calm down, Glycine-san. You'll frighten the bird away. I think it's really cute!"   
  
"Sou de~su!" Orihime chimed, "I don't think it's going to be harmless if we leave it alone."   
  
Hanabi frowned a little. "What if it makes a nest? Then there will be several birds flying around the Teigeki. That can't be good."   
  
"What should we do, Taichou?" Reni asked.   
  
"Reni, I'm not your Taichou. Maria is." Oogami corrected her, "Besides, what's important right now to ready the set for the play."   
  
"Yoshi!!" Kanna chimed, "Listen to what the Taichou says and stop dawdling! Move your lazy butt, Sumire!"   
  
"NAN DESUTTE?!?"   
  
Oogami dropped his head. 'No one is listening to me at all... I'm not the Taichou...' He blinked to feel Sakura brush her hand against his as she passed. Smiling over her shoulder, she went to help with painting the backdrops. Oogami blushed at that hidden bit of affection, which no one else on stage had seen. Cheering up, he decided to get to work.   
  
* * *   
Hours passed. Already a lot of work had been finished. "Kiiii?!?!" Sumire angrily waved her fists at Sakura, as she was covered with paint, "You clumsy country girl, I'm gonna...!!"   
  
"S-Sumimasen, Sumire-san!" Sakura gasped, running to hide behind Oogami, getting covered him with paint as well. "Aa, gomen nasai, Oogami-san!"   
  
"Sumire-san, please don't be angry! Sakura-san was really sorry!" Erica exclaimed, trying to calm her down, "A-Ano... Kyaaaa!"   
  
Glycine had poured a bucket of paint on Erica. "Heh! That'll make this person shut up..." she chuckled, grinning to herself. But then a splash of pain hit her in the face. This erupted into big fight, paint flying everywhere.   
  
"M-Minna!" Oogami stammered as a paintbrush splashed paint in his face. Looking a bit upset for a moment, he looked over his shoulder. "Sakura-kun, daijoubu kai? This is really getting out of hand."   
  
"Hai! Demo, everyone is having lots of fun!!" she replied, smiling at him, "Don't worry, Oogami-san... as Taichou of the Hanagumi, you must suffer with your troops ne?"   
  
Oogami frowned. 'Even Sakura-kun isn't listening to me...' He then had a strange feeling. Lifting his head, he gazed up at the light fixtures. 'A-Are...?? Up there?'   
  
'The light fixtures are getting loose. Hurry, Oogami!' the voice said.   
"Aa!?" Oogami exclaimed, breaking into a run, "M-Minna! Look out!! The light is falling!! Get out of the way!!"   
  
"Eeeh?!? That thing?!!" Kanna cried, grabbing both Glycine and Sumire and leaping out of the way, while Reni rescued Coquelicot.   
  
"KYAAAA!!" Hanabi exclaimed, completely too shocked to move as the light fixture was coming directly down to her. "SOMEONE HELP!!"   
  
Without another thought, Oogami leaped out to shield her with his body. "Oogami-san!" Sakura exclaimed, she, Orhime and Maria safe from where they were, "IYA! OOGAMI-SAAN!!"   
  
The light suddenly disappeared. "W-What happened?!?" Erica cried. Only she had fallen into the orchestra pit during the chaos. "Itai... can't move..."   
  
Iris appeared on stage, looking very sad. "It's the ghost... it's the ghost!! Iris is scared!!" she cried, tearfully clutching Jean-Paul. Meanwhile, the light fixture had been teleported outside in the street, creating a giant traffic jam.   
  
* * *   
Later in the Salon, after everyone had washed up from the paint, they all discussed what had happened. "Datte, Erica said Kayama-niichan's ghost is haunting the Teigeki!" Iris tearfully exclaimed.   
  
Holding onto the stray bird, Erica blinked and gasped, "Heh??! Did I really say that??!"   
  
"Iris, that's not what Erica meant." Maria assured them both, "There are no ghosts to worry about."   
  
Glycine nodded and sipped her tea, "You'd have to be brave like me to not fear such things..." Lobelia popped up behind her, with a 'BOO', making her scream and fall out of her seat. "KYAA!!!"   
  
'Demo...' Oogami thought, leaning his chin down on his hand. He remembered hearing the voice on the stage and also in the hangar. 'Why do I feel like...'   
  
Just then, the Sannin Musume and Tsubomi came running in. "Minna-san! Shihainin and Kaede-san want you all downstairs!" Tsubomi exclaimed.   
  
"Kaede-san is here? Yatta! That means she feels better!" Sakura chimed, leading the way out of the room.   
  
Oogami slowly got up. He then saw Hanabi waiting for him at the door. "Ano... Oogami-san, I wanted to thank you for earlier..." Her face blushing, she smiled at the floor. "You saved my life."   
  
"Iie... I-I just..." he stammered, rubbing his head, "Hanabi-kun, I'm just glad you're okay."   
  
"Oogami-san..."   
  
Meanwhile, Orihime and Erica were watching from around the corner. "I knew it! Once a player, always a player!!"   
  
"W-what's a 'player'?" Erica stammered. Orihime just covered her mouth and hid as those two passed. "I could've sworn that Oogami-san liked Sakura-kun..."   
  
"Aren't you playing attention?? Chuui-san is a BAD Japanese man!! He likes ALL women!! A PLAYER DE~SU!!   
  
"Oh..."   
  
* * *  
Downstairs, everyone greeted Kaede with a lot of hugs and smiles. They hadn't seen her for a while. She looked a bit happier than the time they last saw her, but with slight bags. She returned the smiles and laughed, "Could someone please help Shihainin??"   
  
The old man was about to collapse with the heavy safe he was holding. Kanna single-handedly took it from him as he stumbled onto the floor. "Iteh... my back... ugg..."   
  
"What's in the box?" Coquelicot, "Is it snacks?? I'm kind of hungry right now..."   
  
"I'm not sure." Kaede replied, "It's something I remembered that Yuichi was keeping in storage. He told me that if something was to happen to the Tsukigumi, that I would bring this to the Teigeki right away. I'm sorry for not remembering this right away."   
  
"Don't worry," Maria replied, "You've been through a lot. We're just glad that you're all right, Kaede-san."   
  
"Hurry and open it!" Yuri chimed, she, Tsubaki and Tsubomi being restrained by the calm Kasumi, "We wanna see what's inside! Hurry!!"   
  
Kohran knelt down in front of it as Kanna lowered it to the floor. "Hoooh?? I recognize this model... you see, if you type in the wrong combination, it's gonna blow sky high ya!"   
  
"NAN DE~SU KA~?!" Orihime cried, running for cover, "No more explosions please!!"   
  
Sakura was helping Yoneda back on his feet. "To make matters worse, we don't know the combination." he explained, "Seems the idiot forget to tell even his own wife. Any suggestions, Oogami?"   
  
"Not really, Shihainin." Oogami replied, "But is it really worth it to try to open this box if it means that it might explode?"   
  
"Oogami, sometimes you gotta take a risk."   
  
Oogami slowly nodded. But he still didn't have any idea what the combination could be, and with everyone staring at him, he didn't know either. He suddenly heard the voice again, this time guitar playing in the background. 'Oogami, remember the first time we saw the ocean and promised to protect Teito together... do you remember...?'   
  
"Aa! That day...!" he gasped, "May 16... on the ship, called 'Yume'. We called it our 'ship of dreams'... because we dreamt that someday we'd be protecting Teito side by side..."   
  
"How does that help us tell what would the combination be?" Glycine asked, getting a little impatient, "Could you please specify for us??"   
  
"Type 'yume516'" Oogami said to Kohran, "Minna, trust me on this."   
  
Everyone nodded, despite their backing away. Kohran shrugged and went to type in the code he given. There was a long pause, but after a while, a ticking noise.   
  
"Is it gonna blow up?!" Iris gasped, grabbing onto Reni.   
  
Oogami lowered his head, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. 'Kayama...'   
  
Suddenly, the safe opened. Kohran had fainted from the suspence, so they moved her out of the way and looked at the contents. Everyone was surprised to see a stack of gold.  
  
Reni read off the note, "If anything were to happen to the secret corps, not only Teito, but the rest of the world will be faced again with disaster. That is why the Tsukigumi was created, to insure the continual of the secret corps, Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi. Therefore, if something would happen to the Tsukigumi, there will be great discrepancy in this continuation. All of these hidden funds have been collected around the world in support of the Teikoku Kagekidan. Please make full use of it. - Signed, Kayama Yuichi."  
  
"Sou ka..." Kaede gazed down at the note and couldn't help but smile. "It seems Yuichi left us with this final gift."   
  
* * *   
That night, the Hanagumi partied. Their finance troubles had been solved and the koubu would be repaired without problem. Even Iris had forgotten about her fear of ghosts and was having a good time.   
  
"Ne! Open wide, Reni-chan!!" Iris said, trying to spoon feed her, "Ehihihi!!"   
  
"I want to feed Reni too!" Coquelicot argued, but she was handed Jean-Paul.   
  
"HMP!! What am I supposed to do with this bear?! I have a real one back home!"   
  
After eating a great feast prepared by Kanna, Oogami decided to go upstairs. He still could hear faint guitar in the back of his mind. 'Kayama...'   
  
"Aa... Taichou!" Maria said, stopping him in the hallway. "Would you like to have a victory drink with us?" she asked, leading him to the Salon, "Lobelia brought us this great liquor."   
  
"Arigatou." Oogami replied, accepting a glassful. Suddenly, a girl climbed onto his lap, "Uwaah?!? Sumire-kun?!?"   
  
"A~ra Chuui!!" the intoxicated actress slurred, drooling and sleepy eyed, "Let's drink together?? *hic *hic! OH hoho ho...*hic!" She suddenly passed out onto the floor.   
  
Lobelia laughed and nudged at her with her boot. "Look at this girl; she's already wasted! Eheheh! More for us!"   
  
"Pwaaah! This is some good stuff!" Oogami said after a gulp, "Where did you get this, Lobelia??"   
  
A long pause followed. They all stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Well..." Lobelia uttered, rubbing her head, "The truth is..."   
  
"What!" Maria's eyes went wide and she quickly handed Oogami her glass, "Here you go, Taichou. That's enough for you too, Lobelia! Let's go now!" The two of them then ran off.   
  
"Oi oi!" Oogami stammered, wondering why they left it all to him. "Eeeh??!" Yoneda's angry yells soon filled the Gekijou. Oogami dropped everything and escaped.   
  
When Yoneda got there, he saw the bottle on the floor and the split glasses, not to mention Sumire. "Dammit... this girl..." he sighed, shaking his head at her. "Maa, better not let the drink go to waste." He then finished the rest of the bottle, steppping over the snoozing Sumire. "We really were saved!!"   
  
Meanwhile, Kaede had snuck away from the festivities, walking home by herself. "Yuichi!" she chimed, sadly smiling at the starry sky, "Thank you!"  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Preview!   
  
Erica: Standing on stage... the spotlight directly on me... my heart can't help but skip a beat. Will we be ready for opening night?   
  
Sumire: A top star like me is not at all worried about the play! But surely, if we were to be attacked at a time like this...   
  
Both: "Dreaming Awake" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taisho cherry blossoms!   
  
Erica: It must be truly wonderful... 


	6. p6

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega; this fanfiction is by JillM   
notes: Key characters crossover from jill's other st fics! Nanase-san from 'smite the player' and the 2 special cadets, Kurisu-chan & Jiru-kun!!   
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 6: "Dreaming Awake "   
  
Sakura watched as the sun rose. She stood in the central garden, having been awake for the past couple hours. Wearing kimono, she lifted the sword up for a few more strikes.   
  
"HAAAAAAA!!"   
  
Her swipe totally missed the target and Sakura found herself stumbling into the grass. Panting a little, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 'Doushite... why do I have this feeling...?' she wondered, clutching at her sword.   
  
The rustle of footsteps caught her off guard. Lifting her head, she saw Oogami approaching her. "Ohayou, Sakura-kun! Kenjutsu practice so early in the morning?" he asked, kneeling down to her, "Are you hurt?"   
  
"Iie, daijoubu desu." she replied as she sat up with Oogami's arm supporting her. Trying to be cheerful and not let her inner worries surface, she forced a bright smile. "Oogami-san... for what reason did you wake up so early??"   
  
"I couldn't sleep." he uttered, picking some grass off from her hair, "I keep having this strange feeling that... that Kayama is near... I mean, I keep hearing his voice and it's all so weird..."   
  
"I understand what you're going through. When my father died, I went through the same thing..." Sakura said, fixing his necktie as he settled down in the grass next to her, "I think the hardest thing to go through is to lose someone you love..."   
  
"Sakura-kun..." Oogami gazed at her face and sensed that something was wrong. He pulled her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her, listening to her sigh and then lean against him. He instantly blurted out, "I love you..."   
  
"I know, Oogami-san ..." Sakura covered her saddened face in his shirt, as he tightened his hold. 'Demo... atashi...'   
  
* * *   
"Uwah!" Erica gasped, pressing her hands against the window, "Lookie! Oogami-san and Sakura-san are snuggling in the garden!! Look look!!"   
  
Sumire groaned and covered her head with a pillow. For some reason, Erica ended up staying in her room again, since Iris was too scared to sleep in the attic. Now, her evenings were filled with prayer and mornings filled with early displays of overflowing cheerfulness.   
  
"Mattaku... I am Kanzaki Sumire, the TOP STAR of Teito... why in the world do I have to share my room?!? I've never shared my room in my life!! This is an outrage...!" Sumire whined, trying to cover her ears. She suddenly stopped and sat up, "W-What did you say??"   
  
"Oogami-san and Sakura-san are in the garden...look!!" Erica said, pulling her out of bed by the arm and pointing out the window. "They remind me of those couples I always would see in Paris, necking in the park..."   
  
"You really have a lot of time on your hands." Sumire grumbled, now rubbing her eyes. "Stop looking, it's rude. Just leave them alone. We'll start rumors about it as soon as I'm fully awake..." She then went to go lie down again.   
  
Erica stayed at the window, folding her hands together. "It must be really wonderful... to be in love..."   
  
"Ara? Are these yearnings of a young woman I hear?? This is a sign that you should leave the holy service and go find your true love." Sumire said, putting on her eye mask and pulling the blanket over her head, "Of course 'falling in love' is like being asleep."   
  
"Hah?" Erica asked, turning around to face the sleepy actress, "What do you mean, Sumire-san?"   
  
"It might seem like a wonderful dream, but when you wake up... you feel cold and alone... and you can't stop crying for some reason."   
  
"I see..." the young nun sighed, going to gaze out the window again. The couple still was in an embrace, leaves flying all around them. A cold autumn day had begun.  
  
* * *   
Oogami began the day like any other, while opening night was just two days away. Sitting in the business office, he sorted through the paper work and answered calls for patrons reserving tickets. "Oogami-saan!!" Yuri called him over to the front desk, "There's a fan here..."   
  
"Hah? Looking for the girls?" he asked, walking with her, "They're doing dress rehearsals on stage of course..."   
  
"No, a fan to see you."   
  
"Eh?!" Oogami turned his head and saw a young woman standing in the lobby, wearing a gray western business suit and a black hat. She instantly smiled at the sight of him and ran towards him. Slowly, he recognized who she was. "Na... Nanase-san??"   
  
"Nice to see you again, Ichirou." Nanase said, bowing her head, "It's been a long time... I still remember our outing together... it was a wonderful first date."   
  
Meanwhile, Tsubaki, Tsubomi, and Yuri were watching from an ear's length behind a rather large vase. "Who's this lady?" Tsubomi asked, totally confused.   
  
"One of Oogami-san's old girlfriends." Yuri explained, "It was two years ago... when Maria came up with that 'revenge' plan with the love letters. In the end, Sakura-san set Oogami-san up with that woman over there to make up for their crimes."   
  
"Demo!" Tsubake gasped, "Oogami-san's with Sakura-san now... he shouldn't be talking with her... w-what if Sakura-san finds out??!"   
  
Oogami and Nanase were still talking. "You see, my mentor has business in Tokyo again, so we took the train in from Kyoto. We'll be happy to come see a show. And of course to see a certain ticket-boy..."   
  
"Iyada, s-stop joking around." Oogami chuckled, blushing and rubbing his head, "If you need some tickets for opening night, I'll be happy to reserve them for you."   
  
"Oh, we can't make it to the opening night, but I'll be sure to come some other night. But that's besides the point I came here... you see, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime this week... while I'm in town that is."   
  
"All right!" he said cheerfully. He suddenly stopped to feel the three glares fixated on him from behind. Also, the voice in his head started yelling about 'chasing rabbits'. He forced a smile. "I'll give you a call, Nanase-san!"   
  
She returned the smile. "Oh, I'm so glad... here's the number of the hotel I'm staying at." she said, handing him a card, "Well, I have to go to lunch... I'll see you soon then?"   
  
Oogami nodded and waved goodbye to her. But after she had gone, he heard calling coming from behind him. "Ichirou-kun~!"   
  
He turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and a blue kimono. "Hah?? Who is the world..." he stammered, as the girl came running up to him, with a headband, "M-Masaka... Jiru-kun?!"   
  
"Aa, so you remember me!!" the girl named Jiru chimed, as Yoneda and a boy came in through the doors with the luggage, "Ne, you remember Kurisu-chan, don't you??"   
  
Oogami smiled and looked over to the brown-haired boy, who wore a matching blue hakama. "Of course I remember you two... you stayed at the theater three summers ago. It's so good to see you again, Jiru-kun, Kurisu-kun. Ganbarou yo!"   
  
"Aa, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." Kurisu stammered, dropping the bags to salute, "Oogami-chuuisan!"   
  
"Relax boy!" Yoneda laughed, patting him on the head, "You're not at the Otome Gakuen anymore, so you don't have to be so formal. The Baragumi can't come because of 'special duty', but these two are the top of their class and will be great help to you, Oogami."   
  
"I'll show them around, Shihainin." he said as Yoneda left for his office, "Saa... ikimashou??" He stopped to hear chatter in his ear. "Urrk?!?" he cried, clutching his head.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka??" Kurisu asked, worriedly looking him over, "Aa, you hear voices in your head like Jiru-san does??"   
  
"Mou, I don't think so." Jiru sighed, examining him too, "Oh! I know!!" She then pulled off his tie, proceeding to rip it into shreds. Oogami and Kurisu both stared at her as if she was crazy. "Because!! This 'chip' is here!" she said, holding it out.   
  
"W-What's a 'chip' doing in my tie??" Oogami asked, fixing his collar.   
  
"It was part of the Tsukigumi security system." Kurisu explained, "The entire theater is bugged and covered with several mini cameras to keep surveillance of spies or any danger that would come to the troops. It was also vital to keep an eye on the Taichou... that chip can transmit signals that interprets into voices that can only be heard by the user..."   
  
"Hah?" Oogami stammered, not quite understanding everything, "So you mean... that voice was...?? Masaka... he's dead..."   
  
"Aaaan!!" Jiru cut him off, "I'm hungry! Let's go get lunch ready ne??" She then grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them towards the kitchen.   
  
* * *   
On the stage, Sakura and Erica were one stage, practicing a scene. Maria stood by the edge, flipping through the script. "I hadn't realized what a sad story this actually is. I mean, Sakura's character has only 3 months to live and Erica plays her unaware boyfriend."   
  
"Maa~! Erica-san is perfect for that role!" Sumire noted slyly, "The way she walks around with little awareness I'm not surprised if she breaks the stage down. With Sakura-san helping her, I'm sure it'll happen soon! That's what we get with amateurs."   
  
Glycine poked her head over. "Datte, Sumire-san plays a lesser important character. I don't think she even has a name. Hmhmhmhm!"   
  
"NAN DESETTE?! WHY YOU...!!"   
  
Maria looked past the arguing Glycine and Sumire towards the stage. "Shh, you two be quiet... this is the climax scene..."   
  
Sakura tearfully recited her lines, "Someday surely... you'll fall in love with someone else. And forget all about me. That is fate..."   
  
"Fate?!" Erica blurted out, staring into her co-star's face, the strain and the emotion, 'Sakura-san is really putting her heart into her role... It seems so real!' Erica blinked, going back to her lines. She clenched her fists, crumpling the script in the process. "I don't believe in fate! I believe in us!!"   
  
"I want to believe in 'us'... I want to stay with you! Demo my life is out of my hands. I'm so sorry... I can't hold on any longer... It's over." Sakura said, taking her hand, which was shaking, "Even if my life ends tomorrow... I truly..."   
  
"PLEASE STOP!" Erica cried, lowering her head, "Stop it! I can't take it anymore!!" Her tears proceeded to fall on the stage. "Sakura-san, no more please!"  
  
"Huh? Is that in the script?" Hanabi uttered, scratching her head, "Did Erica-san forget the lines?"   
  
Sakura stepped up and whispered, "Erica-san... Ano... is something wrong?" Erica took out her hankerchief and blew her nose as the rest of the cast came running. "Minna-san, let's take a break??"   
  
"Good idea." Maria said, walking over to Erica, "Are you okay?"   
  
Erica quickly replied, "Sakura-san's performance was so moving! You see, as a nun, I feel strongly towards people, but I've never been in a passionate situation like this before."   
  
"It's only acting." Gycline grumbled, covered with scratch marks and bruises. "You're not in a real 'passionate situation' with Sakura... well, I hope not."   
  
Orihime scratched her head. "I hope you don't burst out in tears like this on opening night. Totemo hen de-su ne..."   
  
Sakura leaned in to sneak a smile. "Arigatou, Erica-san, for commenting my acting. Jaa... let's all go have lunch?"   
  
"Yattaze!! Lunch time!!" Kanna chimed, running ahead of everyone. "Oi!! Hayakuu!!"   
  
* * *   
Greetings and introductions were made in the cafeteria when the Hanagumi arrived. Serving everyone's meals, Kurisu bashfully went up to Sumire. "O-Ogenki desu ka, Sumire-sama??"   
  
"Of course! The Top star of Teito must be in the best of health with opening night approaching!" Sumire chimed, sparkles surrounding her as she waved her fan, "And you? You seem a bit more mature than the last time we met."   
  
"A-Arigatou gozaimasu!" he exclaimed, fretfully bowing his head, "Yokkata desu ne... boku... boku wa..."   
  
"NE, KU-RI-SU-CHAAN!" Jiru snapped, grabbing him over by the collar, "Are you helping me serve everyone? The food is getting cold and everyone is hungry!"   
  
"H-Hai!!"   
  
Kanna waved over at her. "Oi Jiru! I'll be sure to have an eating contest with ya later!!" She grinned over the table at Hanabi and Glycine. "This girl eats as much as me!"   
  
"M... Masaka..." they uttered, now feeling a little queasy at the thought of it.   
  
Maria had noticed that Erica was sitting at a distance from everyone, so that she could look over her script as she ate. "Oops!" Erica cried, accidentally spilling some soup on the script. Frantically, she tried to wipe it up.   
  
"Douzo." Maria said, handing her a cloth napkin and then taking the seat next to her, "You've been working hard on the play, Erica. I've seen you staying up late to practice... However, I'm really sorry for giving you a difficult part for your first role."   
  
"No, not at all! I like my role!" Erica blurted out, "It's just..." She lowered her head, gazing down at the script. "When I'm on stage with Sakura-san... I don't know why, but I feel like something is wrong... that Sakura-san isn't really reading from the script..."   
  
"Hah?" Maria asked, "What do you mean? Sakura is doing great; she's perfected the role without any problems..."   
  
"Perhaps... the role has 'perfected' her..." Erica uttered. She slowly smiled and lifted her head. "Maybe I'm just imagining it... maa, I better perfect my role as well. Opening night is coming soon!"   
  
"Sou ne." Maria replied, turning to look at Sakura, sitting with the Teigeki Musume, "Very soon..."   
  
"Sakura-san! I can't take it anymore!" Yuri exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders, "We all witnessed it; Oogami-san agreed to go on a date with another woman! That scum!!"   
  
Oogami was sitting nearby to overhear the conversation. "I-I was going to tell you... Nanase-san from Kyoto wanted to meet me for dinner and talk... y'know since she's in town... it's totally harmless!"   
  
Sakura looked back and forth at the angry Musume-tachi and the nervous Oogami. She then patted his hand. "I don't mind at all."   
  
The Teigeki Musume tearfully chanted in the background, "Waaaw! What a trusting girlfriend~!"   
  
"Or just naïve." grumbled Orihime, who had overheard everything too. She then shot a glare at Oogami, "This Japanese man is a PLAYER de~su!!"   
  
Sakura cheerfully got up. "Yoshi! As soon as we're done with lunch, let's get back to practice!" But she stopped to see that everyone was watching the eating race between Kanna and Jiru. Already, they were on their fifteenth serving. "S-Sugoi..."   
  
* * *   
That night, Erica went to the stage to practice, but stopped to see that Sakura was already there. Instead of practicing the script, she was doing kenjutsu practice. Unleashing the sword, Sakura ferociously stabbed at an invisible enemy.   
  
'Sugoi... Sakura-san's skill is amazing!' Erica thought, hiding behind the curtain. '...Hah? What the??'   
  
Sakura suddenly dropped her sword, clutching her head. "Ugg... why..." she uttered, "This feeling...?!" After a long pause, she shook it off and continued her training.   
  
Erica watched for a little bit longer and then left her alone. 'Something is truly wrong... but I don't know what to do...'   
  
* * *   
Also that night, Jiru went down to the hangar to look at the koubu. "Waaa!" she sighed, gawking all around, 'If only...!'   
  
Kohran rolled out from under one of them. "Yaa, Jiru-han! Came to say 'hi' to your old friends? I remember how you'd come down here every night to look at the koubu ya."   
  
"Hai! The koubu are my most favorites in the world! I just adore them!" Jiru said, sadly lowering her head, "But my power isn't strong enough to mobilize them... I will never get to..."   
  
Kohran frowned a little, going wipe the grease off her glasses. "Who knows... someday maybe..."   
  
"YES! SOMEDAY!!!"  
  
"Okay... you can calm down now..." Kohran stammered, while sweatbeading, 'This girl is a bit crazy...'  
  
* * *   
The next day was the day before opening night. A lot of press came by and so they had a bit of a party to set things up for their play's first performance. Oogami felt glad that Kurisu and Jiru were there to help him out with the odd jobs. Finally able to take a break, he snuck away into the central garden.   
  
'There sure is a lot of people... Sakura-kun and the others are doing a good job entertaining... and everything seems to be in control.' He paused to lift his tie, 'According to Kurisu-kun, there's a special communication chip everywhere... so that voice... was it Kayama's...'   
  
"Oogami-san," said a voice. He turned and saw Hanabi approaching him. "Ano... what are you doing out here? Getting fresh air?"   
  
"Aa, it's really crowded in there." he explained, "And I had a little to drink so my head hurts."   
  
"I see," she uttered, "C-Could I talk with you about something??" He blinked at her, wondering what about. "Well... you see... these past days, I've been feeling a little homesick. I've never been so far away from home like this before... and now I finally understand..."   
  
"Understand what?" he asked, noticing that she was moving closer to him as they stood in the shade of a tree, "Hanabi-kun...?"   
  
"You must've been very lonely when you came to Paris." she sighed, staring at the ground, "Because now, I too feel lonely... even with everyone here... I can't help but feel..."   
  
He suddenly encircled an arm around her shoulders, "There's no need... we all go through it... just I don't want you to feel left out. If there's anything I can do for you..."   
  
"Oogami-san..." she stammered, her face blushing, "Ever since you came to Paris and was our Taichou... I..."   
  
"Hanabi-kun..."   
  
The two were getting closer by the minute. All of a sudden, there was a big yell. "OOGAMI-SAN!!?" They both turned and saw Sakura, with the rest of the Hanagumi behind her.   
  
'Uh-oh...'   
  
* * *   
The next thing Oogami knew, he was trapped in the storage closet, Sakura very angrily giving him an earful. "You've misunderstood!" he exclaimed, "We were just talking!"   
  
"Hmp! About what... oh, nevermind, I don't want to even know!!"   
  
Oogami groaned, now hearing several voices in his head, as Jiru had gotten a hold of the equipment to transmit communications. "Tell her you're sorry, Taichou!" / "Player de-su!!" / "Mou!! Onii-chan, stop floating!!"   
  
"Gaah! Shut up!!" he exclaimed. He stopped to stare at Sakura's astonished face. "Oh! Not you!!" he quickly said, "Sakura-kun, why are you getting so jealous over nothing??"   
  
"But, this isn't 'nothing'! We've gone over this before! Oogami-san, maybe I cannot trust you after all..." She took his hand and sadly looked him in the eye. "Since we met, I feel like I've changed and matured a lot... only you have stayed the same. I used wish you wouldn't change ever, but now I wish you would!"   
  
"Nan de?!" he exclaimed, "What do I have to change?!"   
  
"You don't understand do you?" she sighed, now crying, "I want us to be together, but I can't... not like this...!"   
  
"What the hell are you saying?!" he snapped, "Look, you're the one acting all immature getting jealous like this! And I already told you it was nothing and you still don't believe me... Don't you believe in me, Sakura-kun? In us?! Are you just going to give up?!"   
  
"Atashi..." She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "I'm really sorry, Oogami-san." She then opened the door to reveal the great crowd of eavesdroppers falling at her feet. Without another word, she broke into a run and disappeared down the hall.   
  
"Sakura-kun..." Oogami uttered. He then clenched a fist. "Fine! Be like that!! I'm tired of this game anyways!!" He then angrily left the theater.   
  
* * *  
'Oogami-san hadn't come back since...' Erica thought, standing backstage, waiting for first curtain call. 'It's opening night... I'm so nervous...' She stopped to look at her co-star, Sakura, walking on stage next to her, "Aa, are you okay?"   
  
Sakura silently nodded, going ahead. Sumire then put her hand on Erica's shoulder. "Don't worry. Sakura-san is an actress. Despite what she's feeling inside, she will put it away and become her role... that is what an actress does."   
  
'But...' Erica worriedly watched the opening scene. 'Sakura-san...'   
  
"I don't have three months left..." Sakura uttered, walking out of the hospital, the spotlight following her, "I have three months more..."   
  
Erica slowly smiled. Somehow, she knew everything would work out. And Sakura was performing perfectly, just as she was expected to.   
  
* * *   
"Oogami-kun, what on earth are you doing here?" Kaede sighed, trying to get him out of her apartment, "You should be at the theater... Saa! Get going!!"   
  
"Kaede-san," he uttered, lying face down on the sofa. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I? Tell me the truth..."   
  
"I heard about what you've done to Sakura-kun. Not only did you agree to go on a date with someone else, but you flirted with another girl in front of her. I'd say that's pretty low." Kaede noted, crossing her arms, "Not once did my Yuichi ever do such things."   
  
"That's a different commitment. You were married." he muttered, turning his head to the side to gaze at the clock, "Besides, Kayama didn't have women throwing themselves at him constantly. This is what I get for being a Taichou to an all-woman butai, huh?"   
  
"Yuichi did mention some scary women, but he stayed faithful to me even before we were engaged." Kaede replied, looking over at a picture of him, "Oogami-kun, perhaps you should learn about 'faithfulness' if you ever want to have a serious relationship to work."   
  
"Who's side are you on?!" he sighed, rolling on his back and pouting at the ceiling, "I thought you'd understand me!"   
  
"Oogami-kun, I'm on the side of the Hanagumi. I'll work out the problem to best suit the team as a whole..." she said, poking him on the head, "As Taichou, you should be with your team... as a man, you should admit your wrongs and apologize."   
  
Oogami finally sat up, clenching his fists, "If I say that I'm sorry, Sakura-kun no doubt would forgive me... but she said that she didn't trust in me, that she didn't believe in me... that really hurt me... I thought she..."   
  
Suddenly the kinematron went off. "Kaede-san! Hayaku! There's an attack at the theater!!" Tsubaki's voice called.   
  
"M-Masaka!!" Kaede exclaimed, she and Oogami getting up to answer it, "We're on our way!!"   
  
"The koubu already have left - we had trouble connecting this call so you must hurry!! This connection is... dying..." With that, it ended. Kaede and Oogami exchanged looks and nodded, heading out the door.   
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, there were five koubu coming out into the street; the four from Paris and Sakura. "I can't believe this!" Glycine sighed, "The enemy has the nerve to interrupt our play!!"   
  
"Everyone be careful." Hanabi insisted, "Without Oogami-Taichou leading us, I don't know how we're going to survive this."   
  
"I don't even see the enemy!" Coquelicot noted, looking back and forth, "Was it a false alarm?!"   
  
"Aa! Look!!" Erica exclaimed, pointing. They saw the steam from the vents clear and a single kouma standing in the middle of the street, "That's a demon...!"   
  
"Leave this to me!" Sakura said, charging the minature demon. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Without much trouble, she slayed the kouma with her sword, it falling lifelessly on the ground. "Yatta wa!"   
  
"S-Sakura-san!!" Erica cried, "Look out!!"   
  
A spinning mechanism came flying at her koubu, striking it in the back.   
  
Instantly it activated, a green energy surrounding her. "M-Masaka...!" Sakura exclaimed, everything on the screen going berserk. The koubu collapsing, she clutches her head in pain, "KYAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
"Sakura-san!?" the other girls called through the intercom, "Are you okay?!? What's going on?!?"   
  
"Can't... take it anymore!" she exclaimed, hitting a switch. The cover of her malfunctioning koubu opened and she climbed out, falling onto the ground, still in pain, "S-someone... Oogami-san... please... help me...!!"   
  
"Sakura-san! I'm coming!!" Erica exclaimed, running towards her. Suddenly the pink koubu exploded, the blast throwing Erica a couple feet away. "No way...!" she gasped, managing to get up on her feet, the area covered with flames, including the burning koubu. "SAKURA-SAAN!!"   
  
******************  
Preview!   
  
Kayama: The spotlight has gone off the stage and love has faded away. In darkness, nothing but your nightmares can reach you.   
  
"Fighting Alone" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Even in death, there is a flickering light of hope... 


	7. p7

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega; great surprise and killer sword-fighting! - JillM  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 7: "Fighting Alone "   
  
"SAKURA-SAAAN!" Erica exclaimed, staring into the blaze in front of her. She then hit a switch to open the hatch, leaping out of her koubu, frantically running into the flames. 'Sakura-san, no! You can't be...!!'   
  
"IDIOT!! Get back into your koubu!" Glycine hollered through the intercom.   
  
Instantly Erica saw the horde of demons coming at her. Screaming, she didn't know what to do. "KYAAAA!!" Luckily for her, a koubu arrived on the scene, scooping her up in time. "O...Oogami-san?!"   
  
"Sorry I'm late!" he said, slicing through a few kouma. "Is everything all right?!"   
  
"No! Sakura-san is...!!" Erica started to say, but the assault became more powerful, "O-Oogami-san!! Why are there so many?! Where are they coming from?!?"   
  
Kaede's face showed up on the screen, "Oogami-kun, there is a pod just around the corner! Lobelia is there, demo she can't destroy it on her. Hayaku! Every time a kouma is made it adds one more...!"   
  
"Got it!!" Oogami replied, leading the way. Killing the kouma was no problem, but there was so many. After doing a combination attack with Hanabi, the area was cleared for a moment. "This is our one chance!!"   
  
After each giving the pod an attack, the pod exploded. Lobelia then looked towards everyone. "Why didn't you all come this way?! I could've used some help early on!"   
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Hanabi said, "For some reason, our battle plan read that we go to this street... I think it was a trap all along!"   
  
The Hanagumi fell silent as they gazed towards the flames, wondering who should be the one to tell Oogami the news...   
  
* * *   
"Ma... masaka..." Iris uttered, back in the battle room. She and the other Hanagumi stood around the table in total shock over what had happened before their very eyes. "Sakura-oneechan... is... is...!" Iris couldn't finish and burst into tears, Reni coming to give her a hug.   
  
"Dead..." Maria uttered, her forlorn look hidden by her long bangs, "She died protecting Teito... it was what was expected..."   
  
Oogami hadn't said anything since he found out. He just gazed off into space. 'I couldn't do anything... I was too late... where was I when Sakura-kun...' Tears began to build up in his eyes and his troops sensed his rising emotions. 'Sakura-kun... are you really...?'   
  
Oogami couldn't take it anymore and broke into a run, escaping the battle room before anyone could stop him. Yoneda sighed and dropped his head. "I know what Oogami is going through... losing someone you love... just let him be for now."   
  
Oogami burst into Sakura's room, stumbling to the floor. In the dark room, he clutched at the robe that was lying on a chair. Tears falling uncontrollably, he cried for the first time in his life.   
  
"Sa... ku... ra ..."   
  
* * *   
Outside rain had started to fall. Yoneda sent everyone to their rooms for the night. Hanabi decided to stay clear from Sakura's room and went to stay with Maria. In the battle room, Yoneda stared at the fiery images on the screen captured from one of the monitors of a koubu during the battle.   
  
"How in the world did they create those pods... with such accuracy... and why did we fall into their trap and give up Sakura..." Yoneda grumbled at the screen, "Kazuma, please forgive me... I didn't take good care of your daughter after what I promise...!"   
  
"Shihainin! Calm down!" Kaede pleaded with him as he tearfully chugged down another bottle of sake, "Look, all is not lost. Please listen to what Jiru-kun has to say."   
  
All eyes moved to the young cadet as she replayed the video. "As you can see, the blast happened like this... and the multitude wasn't even that strong... just as the burning koubu was still there, there should've been remains left... but we checked and there isn't any."   
  
"Sou ka..." Yoneda uttered, "What this means...!"   
  
Kurisu nodded his head, all eyes turning towards the rotating visual map of Tokyo on the screen. "So somewhere... Sakura-san is..."   
  
Kaede looked determined as she gazed at the screen and clenched a fist, despite her own aching symptoms. 'Hang on Sakura-kun! Wherever you are!'   
  
* * *   
'.....................unn...'   
  
Sakura's brown eyes flickered open. She was surrounded by white and felt too sore to move at first. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed hold of her sword and pulled herself up.   
  
'Where am I... where is everyone?' she thought, trying to remember what happened, 'It's so cold in here... and my head hurts...'   
  
After shivering for a moment, she finally lifted her voice in the empty room. "HELLO?! MINNA-SAAN!! ANYONE!!! IS ANYONE THERE!?"   
  
Her voice just echoed. Lowering her head, she now worried over what happened to her comrades. 'Minna-san... Shihainin and Kaede-san... Oogami-san... are you all right?'   
  
Suddenly a loud voice caught her off guard, coming from all directions. "Shinguji Sakura! We meet again!"   
  
"That voice is...!" Sakura looked up at the ceiling. "Where are you?! Show yourself! ADIA-SAN!"   
  
Laughter surrounded her. "Hmhmhmhm! Nice show of bravery coming from a little girl! Demo, be as brave as you like... even if you scream, no one will come!"   
  
"Hah?" she stammered, as she felt an evil presence seep in the area. "M-Masaka!!"   
  
Now to her knowledge, pods painted white became visible, as well as active. Kouma began to pour out of them by the tens and twenties. "KIIIIII!!!"   
  
"S-Sonna!" Sakura gasped, getting in defense stance, "How in the world...?!?!"   
  
Adia's voice replied, "It doesn't matter how. It matters 'what happens now'. Let's say if you defeat all of the kouma in this room, I'll release you. But if you fail to do so, I'll release them on Teito and your dear friends at the Teigeki."   
  
"H-How dare you! I won't let you harm them!!"   
  
"Put your words into action, Ojousan! Hmhmhmhm!!"   
  
Sakura just glared at the faceless voice, then closed her eyes thinking of her loved ones. 'I absolutely cannot fail!' Drawing her sword, she sliced through five demons at a time. "HAAAAAAAA!!!" The green blood flying everywhere and the kouma falling at her feet, Sakura turned to the rest of the crowds, multiplying by the minute. "COME AT ME!!!"   
  
Unbeknownst to Sakura, Adia and a group of scientists were watching from a secret room. "Amazing!!" exclaimed one of the scientists, "Check out this reading we have on her power level! It keeps moving up!"   
  
"Not only that, but look at how our majinki is reacting to her!" said another, "No doubt we'll find out if they really work or not with this subject!"   
  
Adia cut in, "Not yet. I need more proof. Release the 8 footers." They just stopped and stared at her. "DO IT!" she snapped, making them scramble to the controls. 'We'll see how strong you are...'   
  
Sakura shook the blood off her sword and leapt up in the air, aiming for a pod. Four strikes made it explode, the blast throwing her back against the wall. During this diversion, the kouma managed to corner her, one of them gashing her shoulder. After a scream of pain, she finally regrouped.   
  
"I... I absolutely cannot fail... I... I am... Shinguji... Sakura..." she uttered, tearfully standing as her wound continued to splatter onto the white floor, "I am the successor... of the Haja blood...!!!!"   
  
With another thought, she killed everything in sight, making trails of red blood everywhere that she went. And when the wall opened up to reveal an eight-foot kouma, Sakura didn't flinch at all. A giant blast emitted from her, killing all the kouma around her, including one of the eight footers.   
  
"No way!!" gasped one of the scientists, "D-Did you just see that??!" Suddenly Sakura was looking in their direction, slant red eyes focusing at her unseen tormentors. "A-Adia-sama... we better do something!! She knows we're here!!"   
  
"Who cares!!" Adia snapped, "Release more on her!! Make her drip all over the place until she's drained of this 'Ha-ja blood'! I want to see good results!!"   
  
"But!! The majinki...! It's... it's reacting... like I've never seen before!" Just then the majinki lifted up, breaking through the window, "Aaaah!! W-What's happening??!"   
  
The majinki floated around Sakura, its light exploding kouma left and right. Sakura then began chanting words that even she herself didn't know. "This is it!" Adia exclaimed, "The famous Majinki method!!"   
  
But a gunshot caught her off guard. Having just missed her head by a mere smidge, Adia turned around to notice that she was a gunpoint. "That's as far as you go." said the man with the gun, "It ends here, Adia..."   
  
"That's what you think." she said, hitting a switch. "That's the room-destruct button. If you care for that girl's life down there, I suggest you save her in the next minute."   
  
"Dammit!" the man exclaimed as he moved around Adia leaped out the glass window. "SAKURA-KUN!" he exclaimed, running to her. He quickly tackled her down before she could complete the technique, the majinki falling onto the floor as they rolled towards the way, "Sakura-kun, daijoubu kai?!"   
  
She didn't answer, as she was exhausted from the intense use of power. Suddenly he realized that the room was going to explode.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Adia laughed, the place shook from the blast. "WHAT!?!" A force field erupted form Sakura, protecting her and her rescuer from injury. "Damn!! That's it, release that sector and go under!!"   
  
"HAI!" said her crew, taking the controls.   
  
"You okay, Taichou?!" some men in white asked as they broke into the white room from another entrance, "We got the things you asked us to look for... and we see that you've found Shinguji... but what now?"   
  
"Hmm... something tells me we're about to find out." he replied as the room started to circulate. He lifted Sakura up in his arms, since she was too weak to move and ran for the exit, his men following him. "This isn't over yet, Adia!" he yelled over his shoulder as she smiled down at him from the broken window.   
  
'Just you wait... someday...!'   
  
* * *   
"...chou... Taichou... Taichou..." a voice echoed in his ear. Oogami slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on Sakura's bed, hugging a pillow. Sitting up, he gazed over to see Maria and the others. "Taichou, we've been looking all over for you."   
  
"Gomen..." he uttered, clutching at the sheets, the smell of Sakura all around him, "I must've fallen asleep..." He turned to the window; it was already morning. "What did you want to see me about?"   
  
"Taichou," Kanna said, crossing her arms, "Yoneda-ojisan wants to see you in the battle room. Seems there's something they found out... hayaku yo!"   
  
"H-Hai!" he said, getting up and being dragged off by Coquelicot. "Uwaah, slow down! I just woke up you know!" he stammered, rubbing his eyes.   
  
Some of the girls lingered behind. "Poor Oogami-han." Kohran sighed, "He's really broken up over losing Sakura-han. This is really all Hanabi-han's fault!"   
  
"W-What?" Hanabi stammered, "How is this my fault??"   
  
"Because!" Sumire jumped in, pointing at her in the face, "You were the one flirting with Chuui and got Sakura-san all worked up. If she wasn't in such an emotional state yesterday, she wouldn't have done something as stupid as running into a trap like that!"   
  
"Where the hell do you get off blaming Hanabi?!" Lobelia argued, "She didn't do anything! You should be thinking about blaming Taichou because of being such a play-boy!"   
  
"E-Everyone, please don't argue!" Erica cried, "We were all getting along just fine before this happened...!"   
  
Glcyine crossed her arms. "And what about you, Erica-san?? You were right there when it happened - why didn't you do anything at all?! Your fellow soldier is dead no thanks to you!" Erica became quiet and looked to the floor.   
  
"All of you, that's enough!" Maria snapped, getting their attention, "This isn't the time to blame anyone, not when someone's life has been lost. We are all Hanagumi; don't forget that!"   
  
"H-Hai..." they uttered, going to follow her out the door. Erica sadly trailed behind, being the last to close Sakura's door shut.   
  
* * *   
In the basement, Oogami heard about their theories and the strange signal they picked up just minutes ago. "Where is Kaede-san?" he asked, looking on as Kurisu and Jiru worked the controls.   
  
"I sent her home. She was coming down with a cold." Yoneda explained, "She hasn't been taking good care of herself lately since the incident. Perhaps she's been working too hard."   
  
"Sou ka... Kaede-san..." he uttered, frowning a little. He then got his mind back on work. "So this signal... what is it?"   
  
"I don't know. It's very faint in the middle of Tokyo Bay. Oogami, I don't want to raise any false hope or anything..."   
  
All of a sudden the sounds of guitar came through on the radio. "Yoooo Oogami!"   
  
"K-Kayama?!" Oogami gasped, leaping at the controls, "Is that really you, Kayama?!?!"   
  
"Ii kara ii kara~! To hear your voice so early in the morning, I'm so happy, Oogami! I have a present for you - a lovely cherry blossom. Come get her before she floats adrift to sea... Aa! The ocean is very nice today~!"   
  
"S-Sakura-kun!" Oogami closed his eyes, tearfully smiling with relief. 'Yokkata!'   
  
"Oh, I see you've found us all ready!" Kayama chimed, he and his men on the emergency rafts. They gazed up to the blue sky to see the Shougeimaru arriving on the scene. "I'll explain everything when I get back, Wonderful Teikoku Kagekidan!"   
  
"You better!" Yoneda snapped over the radio, "I wanna know what the hell is going on, and I mean it!!"   
  
As the men boarded the Shougeimaru, which was being driven by the Kazegumi, Kayama knelt down to the resting Sakura, a blanket over her frail body. "Shall we head home, Sakura-kun?"   
  
Sakura's eyelids flickered open. The color of blood in her saddened eyes, she silently nodded. 'Home...'   
  
*************************  
Preview!   
  
Maria: Fate... was it that which brought me here to the Hanagumi... to where I belong... I often ask myself...   
  
Kanna: What's the use of wondering? You're here now, aren't you? Isn't that what matters?   
  
Both: "Quiet Reflection" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Maria: My life as it is now...   
  
Kanna: I wouldn't have it any other way... 


	8. p8

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi-sensei, all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega; fanfiction series is by JillM (revision 8/15, 11/23)   
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 8: "Quiet Reflection "   
  
"Fuuuaaa..."   
  
Lying in bed, Kaede rolled over on her back, yawning. She still didn't feel all too well. Her sleepy eyes gazing up at the ceiling, she stretched her arms up and then folded them behind her head. The room felt so cold and empty.   
  
"Hmm...??" she wondered as suddenly she heard some noises. All of the windows were opened and sunlight poured into the room. She then heard footsteps, and saw a hand reaching over her face. "Haaah?" she gasped as the hand rested on her forehead. "WHO?!" she exclaimed, sitting up.   
  
"Atsui naa~!" Kayama uttered, feeling her forehead and his own, comparing their temperatures, "You're much too hot, better stay in bed for the rest of the day..."   
  
"Yu...i...chi...??" she stammered, feeling his arm to make sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination. "Yuichi!!" Brown eyes full of tears, she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug, "Okaeri nasai!!!"   
  
"Kaede," he whispered, pressing a kiss on her temple, "I'm home..."   
  
* * *  
At the Teigeki, everyone had gathered in the medical room where Sakura was placed. "She had passed out just as we picked her up with Shougeimaru." Yuri explained, "It must have been from her wounds..."   
  
"Not only that," Kasumi uttered, "According to Kayama-san, she had been fighting for over an hour... and began to use the majinki method."   
  
"Usou desu wa...!" Sumire gasped, "If Sakura-san used the majinki method... she would've...!!"   
  
Yoneda nodded. "Sakura's father, Kazuma, died three months later from the wounds he got using the majinki method... it's a good thing Sakura didn't go through with it."   
  
"Still, she's weakened by the battle and attempting it." Tsubaki sighed, "Even though these aren't the real majinki, there might be some side effects."   
  
Maria clenched her fists and stared to the floor, " Sakura will suffer from the consequences..."   
  
"No problem!" Kanna exclaimed, going to pat her friend on the back, "Sakura is strong! No doubt she'll pull through! There's nothing to worry about!!"   
  
But, everyone else in the room didn't appear as hopeful. ".............."   
  
"It's too gloomy in here," Kanna noted, "Let's all have a snack!!" She then pulled Maria out of her chair and put her arm around her, dragging her towards the door while encouraging the others to come by listing the things she wanted to eat.   
  
Eventually a crowd started to follow her. "Onigiri de-su!" / "Cake!" / "Yakisoba!" / "Mmm... curry!" / "Tea..."   
  
Yoneda turned to see Oogami still gazing down at the sleeping face. "Oogami, let's go. Sakura ain't going anywhere and you need to get something in your system. You'll need it if you want to lead everyone..."   
  
"I want to stay here." Oogami uttered, his hand covering her cold one, "I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes..."   
  
"Oogami..." Yoneda said, sounding a bit hesitant, "You mustn't forget... you are the Taichou of the Teikoku Kagekidan..." His voice drifted off as he saw that this young man wasn't even listening to him. He knew all his talk about putting aside feelings for duty wouldn't work this time.   
  
As Yoneda quietly left the room, Oogami closed his eyes, his fingers intertwining with hers. "I don't want to lose you..."   
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, everyone else settled in the cafeteria while Kanna and Tsubomi brought out all the food.   
  
"A snack was all I needed!" Tsubaki sighed, munching on some rice balls, "Yet, we still have the second performance tonight. What are we going to do?"   
  
"We have no choice." Kasumi replied, "We'll turn to Sakura-san's understudy..." All eyes turned to Hanabi. "Is it okay with you?"   
  
Hanabi blushed. "A-All right!"   
  
A murmur of voices came from one of the tables. Sumire, Kohran, and Orihime were giving her the evil eye and making their ill predictions of the performance. "Ignore them." Lobelia assured the girl, "You'll do all right."   
  
"Curtain call is a couple of hours...!" Coquelicot gasped, "Aren't you nervous, Hanabi?"   
  
Glcyine patted her on the back. "As a member of the Paris Kagekidan, you're representing us. We'll show them tonight."   
  
Hanabi nodded her head, now turning to her co-star Erica, who seemed extremely quiet this whole time. "I pray we will all try hard... but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down to the table and sipped her tea.   
  
"Spit it out." Lobelia insisted, poking at her arm, "Don't you think we'll do all right? Aren't you on our side? We all got to stick together!"   
  
Erica nodded her head, her hand clutched the cross which hung around her neck. Sighing, she gazed at her reflection in the tea. 'Lord, I have a bad feeling...'   
  
* * *  
In his office, Yoneda spoke with Kayama on the phone. "Sou ka... the nameless group comes from Western enemies of the International Defense Corps. You're working on more information?"   
  
"Hai." Kayama replied, stirring a steaming pot while wearing a yellow apron. He was in his kitchen preparing dinner, the counter covered with fresh noodles and chopped vegetables. "We do know of their advances from the info we found on their underground facilities."   
  
"The enemy has a stealth submarine in our Tokyo Bay..." Yoneda sighed, "I'll have the navy on standby in case they come back. We've already latched onto their defenses, so we can track them. They're right now in shallow Pacific. As for the defenses for Teito..."   
  
Yoneda slowly turned towards the framed picture of the Tai Kouma Butai. He didn't know why he had this uneasy feeling; maybe it was because of Sakura using the Majinki. Or the idea that the enemy again had the upper hand in technology. Back then, they didn't have anything, but swords... but that all changed when Yamazaki created the koubu. But now, even the koubu...   
  
Kayama's voice woke him from his daze, "Daijoubu. The koubu will be finished in time. And it'll be stronger than ever. Have faith in these girls, in yourself. And get some rest, Ojisan. Kaede and I will be there tomorrow."   
  
"Aa... arigatou yo..."   
  
After finishing his phone call, Kayama cleaned up and then brought the food out on a tray. Kaede was still lyin in bed, with a cloth on her forehead. Her temperature had gone done a great deal since the morning, but she still didn't feel well.   
  
"Douzo," he said, serving her the hot soup. She sat up and he took a chair at her side. The afternoon was ending and the sky was turning red. Giving her a spoon and napkin, Kayama couldn't help but smile at his patient. "Think you'll be better by morning?"   
  
"Un, with someone like you caring for me." Kaede replied. She gazed down into the soup and chuckled. "But I think this is the first in my life I've ever gotten sick. I have never missed a day of work before. Isn't it strange?"   
  
"There's a first for everyone, as they say." Kayama said softly, wiping the side of her mouth. He lowered the napkin away, his expression turning serious. "Gomen na. I didn't mean to worry you, to make you suffer like that. I thought I was going to die and never see you again."   
  
"Yuichi..." she uttered as he squeezed her hand, while trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I understand; we both had that feeling. But thinking about it, I should've been more prepared. With all this fighting, for something like that to happen..."   
  
"NO!" he blurted out, his grip tightening. He moved closer, his face inches from hers, "Kaede, I assure you, I won't leave you alone. No matter what happens to me, I'll always come back!"   
  
Kaede's face filled with emotion. "Yuichi..." she started to say. But her nose twitched and she let out a sneeze. Giggling, she bowed her head with embarrassment, as Kayama lifted the napkin to wipe his apron. Laughing the couple leaned against each other, their suffering and worries fading behind them, even for a moment.   
  
* * *  
"Uwaa!" Kurisu gasped, clipping tickets later that night, "Ch-Chotto! Minna-san, please line up! I can't help you all at once if you're like this!! Onegashimasu!!" he cried over the crowds, but no one was listening. Swirly-eyed, he tried to keep his sanity. 'How in the world did Oogami-chuu'i do this?!'   
  
"Waaa!" Jiru cried, having just arrived from helping an old lady to her seat, "Kurisu-chan, what in the world happened while I was gone??!"   
  
"I dunno!! Please help me!!"   
  
"Mou, I leave you alone for like 5 minutes." she sighed, picking up a hasami, "Aa, I can take customers over here, please!!" Slowly the crowds began to diminish and the lobby seemed to a bit more vacant. "See, that's not so hard."   
  
"Easy for you to say." Kurisu argued, "You weren't here during the rush hour..." His eyes sudden caught view of someone walking in from the hallway. "S-Sumire-sama!"   
  
"Ara, so everyone is to their seats already?" Sumire asked, turning to the blushing boy. She was in her nurse costume, hair and makeup all set. "Curtain call is in about ten minutes, I just wanted to see if Chuui had gotten it together, but I see you two taking over his job. He must be still in the medical room."   
  
"Sou ne," Jiru replied, "Ichirou-kun has been in there the whole time. He won't leave Sakura-san's side no matter what."   
  
"That's nice and all, but then who is going to be our Taichou. Sakura-san no baka... this is your fault..." Sumire sighed. She then shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "Maa~! There's nothing I can do about it now. I have a performance to put on."   
  
"G-Ganbatte kudesai, Sumire-sama!" Kurisu stammered, "We'll come watch after we clear up around here. I really hope all goes well..."   
  
In the background, Jiru was making faces and chanting, "Doki doki~! Doki doki~!!"   
  
"Ara, what are you doing, Jiru-san??!" Sumire questioned, as she hovered over the shorter guy. "Oh nevermind. I have to hurry back stage before the others have a fit. Best of health to you both."   
  
As Sumire turned and went back down the hall, Jiru slapped Kurisu on the back. "Yaa! Let's finish up this work and go watch the play! It was cut short because of the attack yesterday, so we didn't see the ending! Ne, Kurisu-chan?"   
  
"Uwah..." Kurisu fell on his face from the good whack. Sighing, he wearily nodded. "Hai hai..."   
  
* * *  
Oogami wearily gazed at the clock; it was already 7pm. "The second performance of "3 Months" should be starting now." he said, squeezing the cold hand in his, "Sakura... you're missing it..."   
  
More importantly, he missed her. Since yesterday, he had wanted to talk to her over their fight, over their relationship. He wanted to apologize, but he wanted to ask her... did she really mean it when she said she didn't trust him.   
  
"Baka, baka, baka!" he sighed, smacking himself with his free hand, "Of course I shouldn't be trusted. I have women flirting with me non-stop. I'm not stable; you can be transferred at any time. And I'm the most indecisive man to live. There's no reason for it all..." He sadly held her hand up to his face. "Demo, when I told you 'I love you', I meant it. Even if we're cursed, I don't care... Please wake up, Sakura... I'll find a way for us..."   
  
"Oogami-saan!" called a voice from the door. He turned around and saw a frantic Kasumi and Yuri. "Come quickly, Oogami-san!" Kasumi cried, "There's problems backstage... and the play is going on... you must hurry!"   
  
"Hah?! What's going on?!" Oogami stammered as they pulled him up and dragged him out the door. "Uwaaah! Chotto!!"   
  
The door slammed shut and the room fell silent once more. Sakura's eyelids opened, her eyes glassy. "Oogami-san..."   
  
* * *  
Backstage, Maria tried to stop the arguing that had sparked up during the first act. Glycine and Orihime and Kohran were bickering, and so was Coquelicot and Iris. "That's enough! We have a performance to put on!"   
  
"Ara, what performance?" Sumire grumbled, "Already our lead actress has messed up on her lines three times in the first two acts."   
  
"Give her a break!" Lobelia snapped, "Hanabi only had one rehearsal to practice her lines! Besides, you were add-libbing all your lines anyways!"   
  
"I was COMPROMISING! Because my costars are such amateurs!"   
  
"Chuui!" Glycine cried, running over to Oogami and grabbing his arm, "Tell these crazies to stay away from me! I refuse to wear that ridiculous hat!"   
  
"This hat is part of your role ya!" Kohran exclaimed, as she held up the large feathered disc, "You can't just disregard it, Glycine-han, it's in the script!"   
  
"So what?! I didn't have to wear that embarrassing thing yesterday!"   
  
"Only because you hid yesterday and we couldn't find it~!" Orihime argued, putting on her arms on her hips, "Would you stop being a child?!"   
  
"Iris is not a child!!"   
  
"I wasn't talking to you!!"   
  
Kanna was even joining the fight. "TEME," she growled, as she rolled up her sleeves and approached Lobelia, "I'm the only one allowed to insult Sumire!"   
  
Sumire glared at her. "You stay out of this, Kanna-san!"   
  
Maria covered her face and sighed, while Oogami tried to get everyone's attention. But his voice could not carry over the loud voices. Some people in the crowd could hear it, but weren't too concerned. Erica and Hanabi were in the middle of an intense scene.   
  
"Ai kara~!" Hanabi sung, dancing around on stage, "Ai kara... Seiki-san~!"   
  
There was a murmur in the crowd. Erica nervously leaned over. "I'm Saiki." she whispered. But while she was making that correction, her leg had gotten tangled with a loose rope. "Kyaaaaa!" As she tripped, the rope pulled down a curtain, which fell on them. The crowd burst out in laughter.   
  
"This isn't good..." Oogami stammered, as the rest of the cast looked on in shock. "It's time we all pull together to make it through the rest of the play!" he said as he rushed over to the edge of the stage and pulled the curtain off the stunned Erica and Hanabi. "Keep singing!" he told them, while urging the composer to strike up the orchestra. "Keep the show going!"   
  
"H-Hai!" they gasped, getting on their feet to face the astonished crowd.   
  
* * *  
"Even with Taichou's help to pull us through the final acts, the performance was a disaster." Maria sighed, all of them in the dressing room after the show.   
  
"It wasn't that bad." Kanna sighed, "I mean, at least we finished the play. The reviewers might think this was a comedy..."   
  
"Drama, drama de~su!" Orihime corrected her, "But it turned into a circus show with these clowns as the lead!"   
  
"W-What did you say?!" Hanabi had actually lifted her voice. "We did the best we could, considering the poor management and assistance we were offered!"   
  
"Hooh?! So you're blaming us for the disaster?!" Kohran cried, "I can't believe you guys! How low can you go!"   
  
"Actually..." Everyone turned to see Erica. She loosened her necktie and bowed her head. "We didn't do so well. Hanabi-san messed up several lines, I destroyed the curtain, Glycine-san was out of character, and Lobelia and Coquelicot didn't even come out on cue. I apologize for this poor performance we gave."   
  
"What do you have to apologize to them for?!" Glycine snapped, "They have been nothing but rude to us when we got here. They brought this on themselves!"   
  
"Still... I'm sorry..." Erica uttered, "I know we could have done better if we all settled our differences... and I personally think that Hanabi-san just wasn't ready for that role... and I think that we have to..."   
  
"Who cares what you think! I hate you, Erica!" Coquelicot cried, breaking away and running out the room.   
  
Hanabi sadly stared at her. "You don't think I'm good enough for this role." She then went after Coquelicot, on the verge of tears herself.   
  
"Damn traitor.... Whose side are you on?" Lobelia grumbled, she and Glycine leaving as well.   
  
Erica frantically cried after them, "The Hanagumi... but I...!" She lowered her head, unable to say anymore. It happened as she predicted it would be. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hah? Sumire-san?"   
  
"Your performance tonight was pretty good, with the exception of the curtain falling. Still, it wasn't bad at all... for an amateur."   
  
"Merci beaucoup..." she uttered, blushing a little, "But, what are we going to do now?"   
  
"What else can we do after a performance has flopped." Kohran said, getting up from her chair and picking up the feathered hat and putting it on, "We work even harder till the sweat comes down our faces!"   
  
"The Hanagumi never says 'Die'!" Reni noted, "Even after a defeat, we're up for battle once again. Tomorrow is our second chance."   
  
"Sou de~su!" Orihime said, standing on her chair, "I say we practice all night until we get everything perfect!"   
  
"Iris wants to stay up all night!! Wai wai!!" chimed the little French girl, who had climbed on the table excitedly waving poor Jean Paul about.   
  
"Yossha!!" Kanna chimed, rolling up her sleeves, "Let's get started, Minna! I'm in such a good mood, I could wrestle gorillas!"   
  
Everyone, having cheered up, nodded and went for the door. Erica lingered a bit, smiling to herself. 'This is how it is to be part of the Hanagumi... how I wish the others could understand...'   
  
"Ne, are you coming or what?"   
  
"Right, Sumire-san!" she cried, breaking into a run. She then tripped and fell over. "Ite ite..."   
  
"Mattaku... we've got to fix that..." Sumire said, eyeing her over.   
  
* * *  
After practicing for hours into the night. Oogami made sure that all the girls stopped and got some rest. 'We've got to go through this again tomorrow...' he thought, stepping into the lobby. Sighing, he rested his hand on the railing.   
  
'But without Sakura?'   
  
All of a sudden, someone pinched his cheek. "UWAAH!" he cried from the surprise. Rubbing the sore, he turned to the culprit. "Jiru-kun?"   
  
"Ne! Don't walk around like that; you look like a zombie!" the spirited girl chimed, despite the late hour, "Please cheer up, Ichirou-kun! Everything will be all right!"   
  
"Sou desu ne!" Kurisu said, holding a flashlight and wood pole. "We finished the nightwatch for you and locked up the Gekijou. Feel free to go rest with ease, Oogami-chuui."   
  
"Aa, I will." Oogami said, but then Jiru tugged at his sleeve, "Hmm? Nan da?"   
  
"You'd rather go stay by Sakura-san's side. Go ahead, we won't tell on you." Nodding, he smiled and turned for the hallway. Jiru waved at the boys and went for the stairs. "Oyasumi~!"   
  
"Really!" Kurisu sighed, shaking his head, "She's cheerful regardless of the situation. I guess we need all the cheering on we can get. The battles and fighting never end, demo with spirit like that I know we can persevere." He paused for a moment, letting out a heavier sigh, "And I have to share a room with Shinhainin... talk about persevering!"   
  
Oogami grinned at the young cadet. "Ganbatte, Kurisu-kun." They then parted at the stairs, Oogami going to the basement. He was surprised to hear gunshots. Then not surprised. There would only be one person to be in the shooting range at this hour. 'Ganbatte, Minna.'   
  
* * *  
In the shooting range, Maria concentrated on the target, her gun not ceasing its fire. The head of the target went flying off as the bullets rendered the neck. Whatever was left of the head fell to the floor as Maria wiped the sweat from her brow and went to reload.   
  
"Cheh, you're working too hard." chuckled a voice. She turned her head to see Kanna leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "Go get some rest, we've had a long day."   
  
"I can't sleep." Maria replied, putting her gun down and staring at the floor, "I keep thinking 'what am I doing wrong'..."   
  
"Maria," Kanna stepped forward and faced her troubled friend, "It isn't your fault we're falling apart like this. Everyone has an off day; we're going through that now. At least you know that regardless what happens, we're still all Hanagumi."   
  
Maria shook her head. "No, we're not. We're not all the same. Each of us has our own differences and own different problems. After Shihainin left me in charge, I can't to handle it."   
  
"Sure you can! You're the most reliable person I know; don't give up on yourself so easily." Kanna insisted, putting her hands on her shoulders, "Demo na, don't put all this responsibly on yourself. We all got to work together to pull out of this."   
  
"Still," Maria said, turning towards the target that had bullet holes all over it, "The one who is behind all this trouble, I let her get away. I let her continue to threaten everyone!"   
  
"Yaa, that demon lady is a problem, but it's not your fault...!"   
  
"Still... I had that chance." Maria sighed, picking up her gun again and taking out the empty cartridge, "I sometimes wonder if that's how things are. If this occurrence happened just as the events that led up to the death of my Taichou from the Japanese-Russo War... Nothing happens without reason... this mistake of mine will lead to something... it's fate."   
  
"Oi oi! I don't think so!" Kanna exclaimed, "I don't believe that someone is pulling the strings and telling us what and where to go! This is my life and I'll live it the way I want! Even your mistakes are of your own doing; it's up to you to move on from it!"   
  
"I know that!" Maria argued back, "But I keep asking myself - 'what am I doing here?' especially when I feel like I have no control of the Hanagumi or my own destiny...!"   
  
"What ever happens depends on us." Kanna cut in, "Being with the Hanagumi feels right, so I won't bother with the reasons how I ended up here... I'm with the Hanagumi because I want to. It's not fate, it's my wish."   
  
Maria slowly lifted her head, her expression softening. "Sou yo.." she uttered, "We're going to all right as long as we will it to be..."   
  
"Heh! Now you're listening to me!" Kanna chimed, putting her arm around her and dragging her out the room, "Let's go get a light snack and call it a night, heheh!"   
  
"Kanna..." Maria chuckled, "You never change..."   
  
* * *  
Oogami's eyes slowly opened in the dark medical room. He had been there all night. The clock now read 5am in the morning. He was kneeling on the floor, his face lying down on the edge of the bed. Lifting his head, he noticed that the blanket was on his shoulders and that the bed was empty.   
  
"Sakura-kun..." he uttered, standing and gazing around the room, "Where did you go...?"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Preview!   
  
Orihime: The enemy could attack Teito at anytime. There's no way we can't face them as we are now... we need strength, unity and leadership, sou de~su ne?   
  
Hanabi: Somehow, someway, it can be done. We mustn't give up!   
  
Both: "At Your Side" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Hanabi: The flower petals may scatter in the wind... demo.... 


	9. p9

st1 1996; st2 1998; st3 2001 (c) all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega   
fanfiction series by JillM  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 9: "At Your Side"   
  
Sumire gazed at the ceiling. 'How tasteless...' she thought, folding her arms behind her head, 'What was she thinking?' Having been booted out of her own room, Sumire had been forced to stay the night in Sakura's room. Still, she just couldn't get over the rural wallpaper and red hearts motif. Not to mention, the miniature shrine of Oogami on the dresser.   
  
"Aaan, I've been zapped into the fields..." she moaned, covering her face with the heart-shaped pillow, "Sakura-san, you are so cruel!"   
  
Just then, the door flew open. "Sakura-kun?! Are you here!!?" Oogami called. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, approaching the bed, "Sakura-kun...?"   
  
"ARA!" Sumire exclaimed, clobbering him with the pillow. As he fell over with stars for eyes, Sumire got up and put on her robe to cover her revealing nighty. "How dare you just barge in here like that! Have you no manners, Chuui?! Is this how you behave when Sakura-san is around?!"   
  
"Gomen!" he cried, rubbing the sore on his face, "It's just... Sakura-kun is missing... when I woke up, she was gone from the medical room...!"   
  
"Heeeh??" Sumire gave him the evil eye. "You mean you stayed in the medical room with her all night, unsupervised?? Chuui, I surely hope you didn't take advantage Sakura-san in her state! We all know what a pervert you are!"   
  
"Uwah, Sumire-kun, chigau yo! That is not the case!!" he frantically exclaimed, "Besides, all I want is for her to get better, but she's gone! You've got to help me find her!"   
  
"Hai hai..." she sighed, muffling a yawn, "Mattaku, so much for my morning..."   
  
* * *  
"Sakura-han is missing?" Kohran gasped. She and the other girls were in the cafeteria, startled to hear this news.   
  
Lifting her steaming coffee, Glycine uttered, "That can't be good, especially in the condition she's in."   
  
"Sou yo!" Kanna said, waving her fork in the air, "Better find her and get her back into bed!"   
  
"We've already checked all around the Teigeki." Sumire sighed, "Chuui is absolutely worried sick!"   
  
Lobelia crossed her arms. "She might've left... but where could she have gone?"   
  
"To the grocery store?" Coquelicot suggested. Everyone just became quiet, both troubled about the situation, as well as trying to come up with ideas.   
  
Clenching his fists, Oogami knew he had to get everyone into action. "Minna, let's split up and look for her outside. If we work together, surely we'll find her!"   
  
"Ryokai!" the girls said in unison.   
  
As they scattered out the room, Oogami noticed that someone was in the lobby. "Ano saa...!" he called, running up to him. He couldn't see his face because of the two large bundles of roses he was holding. "Could you bring those to the business office. We're in the middle of an emergency." Oogami explained, thinking that he was a delivery boy.   
  
"Oogami!" chimed the person in a blue suit and hat, "Boku da! Don't you remember me??"   
  
"Hah?! Takeshi-kun?! W-What are you doing here?!"   
  
Takeshi grinned. "In my last letter from Orihime-san, she said Sakura had been hurt. Just came to check up on her. Maybe I can help; I am a doctor in training. Let me take a look at the little trouble-maker." He saw Oogami's face sadden. "M-Masaka... the emergency is...?"   
  
"Iya, it's not like that. You see, Sakura-kun disappeared from the medical room today and we're all still looking for her. If it's not any trouble, could you possibly help us look for her?"   
  
"Sure will! Sakura's been my friend since childhood. If anything would happen to her, her family and I'd be devestated." Takeshi insisted, "Let's go right away."   
  
"Aa, these roses..." Oogami uttered, taking them from him, "I'll have someone put them in some water until the girls get back..." He turned for the kitchen.   
  
"Ano! Jiru-kun, Kurisu-kun!! Could you come out here?!"   
  
"Hai~!" Jiru came running out. But at the sight of the bouquets, she turned pale. "KYAA!!!" she screamed and turned the other way, running down the hall. The guys just stared in shock.   
  
"That's right..." Kurisu said, thoughtfully pounding his fist onto an open palm as a light bulb went over his head, "Jiru-san has a terrible fear of red roses... better keep those away from her."   
  
"Red roses...?" Oogami uttered, "It's a good thing the Baragumi isn't here..."   
  
* * *  
"Ma~a, where could Sakura-san have gone." Orihime sighed, she and Hanabi walking down the sidewalk, "It's 8 am in the morning, she should just go back to bed. I know I want to. I only had about three hours worth of sleep..."   
  
"You and minna-san were all rehearsing till late?" Hanabi asked, turning in her direction, "Preparation for your shows is much different from our shows in France. I guess I'm not cut out for it."   
  
"Nan desu ka~?" Orihime asked, eying her over, "You've only been here a good month, don't think you can just pick up the trade so easily! I've been a musician all my life, but when I came here, I actually had to learn lines and dance! I didn't get a star role until later... it's hard work, but still it's fun because of everyone."   
  
"Tanoshii...?" Hanabi uttered, "B-But it's still different and I don't know if I can get used to it..." She lifted her eyes into the sky and let out a sigh, "Because, back home... Oogami-san..."   
  
"Oh??" Orihime leaned in, noting, "Did he play around as I suggested? I knew once we got our eye off him, he'd be back to his days of indecision. That Japanese guy is such a...!"   
  
Hanabi blushed. "I thought he liked me... and I really liked him. I had no idea about him and Sakura-san... nor that he was just being kind to me as he is to everyone..."   
  
"That's how he is." Orihime replied, "I think he's trying too hard to please everyone so that we will feel good and do our best in battle and on stage. It's his burden as Taichou to take care of us all... no matter how many there are of us. Demo, even Chuui-saan deserves someone doing the same for him..."   
  
Hanabi nodded her head, a determined look on her face. 'There is something I must do...'   
  
* * *  
"Oi Maria," Kanna said, patting her friend on the shoulder. They were riding the streetcar into the next district, "You feeling better today? Tell me the truth now."   
  
Maria insisted, "Daijoubu yo. Don't worry about me, Kanna. Thanks to you, I have my confidence back. Let's find Sakura ne?"   
  
"What are you two chatting about?" Glycine asked. She had been brought along in their group because she shocked them by saying she had never riden a street car before. "Tokyo isn't a huge city like Paris, but still it's big and that woman could have gone anywhere."   
  
"I still think that Sakura would just come home on her own." Maria replied, leaning against the railing, "Sakura is a grown up and knows how to take care of herself. Sometimes people need to be away from others."   
  
"Demo!" Kanna gasped, "She used the Majinki... her injuries... we don't even know what they are. It could be physical or even emotional..."   
  
"What you say is true, but I agree with Maria-san." Glycine cut in, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "You have to trust your team-mate. If they want to solve a problem on their own, it's their decision and you must cope with it." She then lowered her head. "After all that's said and done, I too am a little worried..."   
  
Maria and Kanna exchanged glances. After a long pause, they shrugged it off and went back to gazing the street. At the next stop they got off, but Kanna elbowed Maria and whispered, "(Looks like they care about us after all.)"   
  
Maria smiled. "Because we are all Hanagumi."   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Lobelia, Kohran, and Coquelicot were cruising down the street in Kohran's newest model of her steam motorbike that had a bucket side seat. "WOOOOOOOOO!" they chimed, having so much fun that they forgot about their search.   
  
"Aaaan!!" Iris sighed, holding Reni's hand as they stood at the crosswalk, "Iris didn't get to eat breakfast - Iris is hungry!"   
  
"Let's stop and get something to eat then." Reni said calmly. She then spotted an outdoor cafe not too far. But two people she recognized made her lose her calm. "What are you two doing here??!"   
  
Erica put down her teacup and nervously laughed, "Sumire-san suggested we stop for some tea and cookies, since we been looking for such a long time. Care to join us?"   
  
"Iris is going to tell on you!" Iris snapped, but dragging Reni along to the table and glancing at the menu, "No sign of Sakura-oneechan, ne? Iris is very worried..."   
  
Sumire frowned slightly, reading a review of the play last night. "This is all Sakura-san's fault! We have to find her right away and make her apologize! She knows she has responsibilities. She can't hide forever!"   
  
"Sumire-san is right!" Erica said, "Sakura-san has to play her role, only she can do it. Seeing how everyone was worried about her, I understand how important she is to the team. Although you won't admit it, I know she's a very close person to you, Sumire-san."   
  
Sumire spat out her tea. She was about to counter the accusation, but slowly relaxed. "Watakushi to Sakura-san... we've become friends after all."   
  
Erica blushed and lowered her face, "Sumire-san, you've also been very kind to me... is it because you want to be my friend after all?"   
  
"Maa, I thought about it for a while... but the truth is that you and the Paris Hanagumi coming here resembled the time Sakura-san arrived. What a load of trouble that little hick created for us... not only on stage, but also in battle. In the end, Sakura-san has become one of our most valuable assets. We were all apart before she came."   
  
"Sumire..." Reni uttered, she and Iris a little surprised by her comments.   
  
"If I had a way, I would've treated her differently when she got here. Perhaps we would've been stronger friends earlier on and wouldn't have wasted so much time. Now I have a chance to do what I didn't do years ago." Sumire then smiled towards Erica. "Besides, didn't you pray that we become friends?"   
  
Erica happily nodded, as Reni leaned to Iris and whispered, "(Can you say another Kanzaki groupie?? I bet she'll be stuck serving her instead.)"   
  
"(Either that, Sumire would try to brainwash her with her outlandish behavior. Scary! Iris don't want to think about it!")   
  
In the background, Sumire waved about her fists, "BE QUIET, YOU TWO!"   
  
* * *  
Oogami and Takeshi were still searching when Oogami got a bad ringing in his head. He fell over, clutching his head. "YOOOO OOGAMI!" the voice boomed.   
  
"KAYAMA!?" he exclaimed as Takeshi frantically tried to help him up.   
  
"Gomen gomen, I had the volume too high. Why don't you stop by my place. There's something here you might be looking for. Hayaku na!"   
  
"All right, but you better give a good explanation when I get there!" Oogami demanded. He then turned to Takeshi, "I think we've found Sakura-kun!"   
  
"I'm glad." he replied, "Look, I'll head back to the Gekijou and wait. You can approach her on your own." Oogami stared at him, as if to ask why. Takeshi blushed. "I know you can handle her; I just want to meet up with Orihime-san..."   
  
Oogami smiled. "Aa, I'll go then. See you later!" He then sped down the street towards the apartment building where Kayama and Kaede lived. Ringing the bell, he saw that Kayama was waiting for him at the gate. "Long time no see, old friend! I thought you were a goner!"   
  
"Heheh, takes more to kill me off." Kayama replied as they walked into the building, "Truth is we got out at the last minute. In our escape pod we were able to board the underwater facilities, but had to lay low until we got all the info we needed. Sakura-kun's arrival only gave us a chance to break out."   
  
"Sou ka." Oogami uttered as they now stood outside his door, "What happened to Sakura-kun when she was there? Did they do anything to her?"   
  
"They tested the proto-majinki and unleashed kouma from pods they made. A grueling battle, but Sakura-kun seemed to overpower it..." Kayama then put his hand on his shoulder, "Oogami, she's been through a lot. Please go to her."   
  
Oogami nodded and reached for the knob. Opening the door, he stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. "Ano..." He saw the door to the bedroom slightly open. He peered in and saw Sakura sitting at Kaede's bedside, taking her temperature.   
  
"Arigatou." Kaede said cheerfully, "Looks like I'm getting better. Maybe I'll go to work tomorrow. Sakura-kun, you should head back now."   
  
"Demo... atashi..." She stared to the floor. "I still..."   
  
"No, Sakura-kun, you must go back. It's something you cannot avoid; it's something you know you can't fight." Kaede replied, lifting her chin to stare into her face, "It is where you belong. The Hanagumi is waiting for you."   
  
Sakura slowly got up. She was wearing her kimono and carrying her sword, her red ribbon had a tear from the battle. She stopped at the door in surprise. "Oogami-san..."   
  
"Found you." he said with a warm smile.   
  
* * *   
The two of them walked into the deserted Teigeki. Oogami looked at her side-profile. She looked healthy and also very thoughtful over something. She hadn't said a word to him since they left. "Sakura-kun," he said, taking her hand, "I need to speak to you."   
  
She nodded as he took her into the central garden. Being November, the leaves had turned red and fallen from the trees and all the flowers had died. Oogami leaned against a tree truck, putting his hands on her shoulders, gazing at the tear in her ribbon.   
  
"Sakura-kun," he said softly, "Look at me, please." Slowly, she lifted her face, the red eyes surprising him. "Sa... Sakura... kun..."   
  
"Oogami-san," she uttered, sadness creeping in her voice, "I truly think that we shouldn't be together anymore. For the sake of the Hanagumi, please understand..."   
  
Oogami's fiercely shook his head. "Sonna! You know I can't do that, Sakura-kun! After all that we've said and been through, how can you want that?!"   
  
"The Hanagumi needs their Taichou... Oogami-san is important to me, but so is everyone..." she explained, her fists curling at her side, "Everyone needs you... not just me. For you just to love only me would be selfish... soshite I cannot love you anymore..."   
  
"Sakura-kun, why?!" he cried, looking concerned, "What did those bastards do to you on that sub?! Why are you acting like this?!"   
  
She just opened her hands and lifted them, gazing at them. "Atashi wa Shinguji Sakura desu... successor to the Haja Blood... I can't ignore that anymore."   
  
"SAKURA!" Oogami exclaimed, giving her a good shake, "You know I don't care about thatI I don't care about anything else! I just want us to be together!"   
  
Sakura paused and stared at him. She then lifted one hand to his. "Oogami-san, let's just be friends. Please become happy." Oogami couldn't even look at her. He broke away and stormed inside. Sakura remained standing in the garden, tears falling from her red eyes.   
  
* * *   
The others returned to the Teigeki to see that Sakura was in the cafeteria, chatting with Takeshi. "Aa, my beloved Takeshi-san!!" Orihime cried running up to him and giving him a big hug and kiss, "I'm so glad to see you!!" Everyone else coughed and looked away.   
  
"I was worried about you all." he explained, managing to break away, "Especially this gal. She's made the town of Sendai in panic with her accident history. I just came to ease their fears and make sure she's all right."   
  
"Arigatou." Maria said, "We could use someone trained on sight. But, it's becoming more and more dangerous here in this part of the city."   
  
"Daijoubu de~su!" Orihime exclaimed, going to dangle on his arm, "I'll protect Takeshi-san no matter what!" Again, the rolling of eyes went around the room.   
  
Sumire crossed her arms and approached the girl. "Ara, Sakura-san! Don't you have something to say to us all, after disappearing and leaving us to fend without you!"   
  
Sakura smiled up at her. "Gomen nasai, Sumire-san... for making you worried."   
  
Sumire went red. "Chotto! That's not what you need to apologize for! And I was not worried!" Everyone just laughed at her and moved onto lunch. "Minna-san is having a good time now, but wait till tonight when another hellish play to battle."   
  
"I'll be ready for my part then." Sakura blurted out.   
  
"Are you really up to it?" Lobelia asked, she and Kohran looking her over, "Although you seem healthy, I think you might've hit your head or something..."   
  
"By the way," Glycine cut in, "Why on earth are you two's clothes blackened??"   
Coquelicot, also fried, exclaimed, "That crazy lady, Kohran, had her bike blow up!!"   
  
Lobelia smiled. "It was fun."   
  
Hanabi turned to Sakura. "I'm glad you're back. I just want you to know, Oogami-san has been a great Taichou and kept us from falling apart without you. He helped us through the disaster play last night and he also got us back to talking by having us work together to look for you."   
  
"I see..." Sakura uttered, gazing into her teacup, "I know about it, because I was never unconscious."   
  
"NANI!?!?!" everyone exclaimed, surrounding her with the scariest looks on their faces.   
  
Sakura smiled innocently. "Maa maa, I was exhausted and couldn't move for a while and I just wanted to rest my eyes. Gomen nasai Minna-san, that you went through a hard time."   
  
Sumire was rolling up her sleeves, "ARA, You sneaky little country girl put us in a bad situation! What did I tell you about 'pretending to be out'! Let me teach a lesson!!"   
  
While Kanna restrained Sumire from attacking her, Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She then lifted her head to see Yoneda at the hallway. She could tell he was relieved that she was all right. Everyone else also started to go on as if before, now excited for the play tonight. Sakura gazed around, taking in as much as she could.   
  
'Where I belong....'   
  
* * *   
That night, the Sannin Musume went out and tried to convince people to come again and buy tickets. "This time will be different!" Yuri chimed over the crowds as they offered free-give-away from the Baiten's storage, "Tonight will be like the opening that never happened!"   
  
"Shinguji Sakura is back!" Tsubaki added. At the mention of that name, many fans rushed the ticket lines. "Heheheh, worked like a charm."   
  
Oogami stood on the terrace watching the lines. He didn't feel like working, but he knew he had to. 'Sakura doesn't need me...?' Sighing, he closed his eyes and remembered her red eyes. 'What happened...?'   
  
"Oogami," said a voice. He turned and saw Takeshi. "I have an inkling what's going on between you two. Please hear me out."   
  
"Nani da? I'll listen to anything right now that'll make my chest stop aching."   
  
Takeshi looked up into the sky. "You see, since we were little, Sakura's been afraid of hurting others. Her power, whatever it is, is something she herself doesn't understand. Even that time when I almost died from being hit by lightning, Sakura has never gotten over it. She thinks that it was her own fault."   
  
"Sakura-kun's fear of thunder has never gone away. Even I can't ease that fear sometimes. But it isn't Sakura-kun's fault."   
  
"I remember on some occasions Sakura would say that no one would ever want to marry her, because of who she is... that she is the successor to the Haja blood... that she will destroy everything she touches... that she isn't any good to anyone."   
  
Oogami lowered his head and leaned against the railing, "Sakura-kun..."   
  
"Oogami-saaan!!" Tsubaki called from the door, rushing over and taking his arm, "Please hurry! We're about to open the doors and there's a great big line outside!! Hayaku!!"   
  
"Aa!" he stammered as she dragged him off. He then looked over to Takeshi, "I know what I have to do... Arigatou."   
  
Takeshi smiled and nodded his head, as Oogami left with Tsubaki. Takeshi turned and gazed at the street below. "Ganbaro, Oogami..."   
  
* * *   
Oogami arrived in time to take in tickets and direct people to their seats. When the lobby had cleared, he took a deep breath and paused to fix his tie. "The play will start soon..." He then stopped and gazed into the hallway. "Sakura-kun..."   
  
Sakura was in costume, a sky blue dress her hair down and bangs combed to the side. Her glassy eyes focused on him as her footsteps ceased and she held out her open hand. "Onegaishimasu..."   
  
Oogami gazed into that saddened face, his mind already made up. She silently watched as he approached her, his own hand reaching out to clasp hers. Staring down at their links hands, Sakura sadly smiled, going to shake, but suddenly Oogami pulled her into hug.   
  
"I can't let it end like this." he whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her, "Not now... now when I finally..."   
  
"Demo...!" she gasped, "I cannot... it cannot work, Oogami-san!"   
  
"It will, it has to." he replied, holding her hand to his chest, "I'm scared too, Sakura-kun. You feel my heart beat uncontrollably, it's because I don't want everything I love to disappear... I know that's how you feel too..."   
  
She tearfully nodded, going to lean her forehead against his shoulder. "Oogami-san..."   
  
"I won't give up. With everyone and Sakura-kun at my side... I won't ever give up..." he said softly, lifting her chin and cupping her face with both hands, "I'll protect Teito, the Hanagumi... everything that we both love... I promise!"   
  
"D-demo! Atashi... the Haja blood... I know I've ignored it up until now... this time, I cannot run from it... we cannot be together as long as I have this Haja blood boiling inside me... sooner or later, I must...!"   
  
"Sakura-kun, listen to me! I don't care about the Haja blood or destiny! I'll break the majinki again, fight every demon if I have to, but I won't give you up! Never!"   
  
She stared at him in surprise, the tears still in her widened eyes. He gently went to wipe them away. After a long moment of just gazing at each other, Sakura lifted her face.   
  
"Gomen nasai, I was so scared of what will come, that I lost faith... in myself, in the team, in you... but, I won't be afraid anymore! Because everyone is with me... what I treasure most..." She stopped and happily exclaimed, "Oogami-san, I won't give either!"   
  
Oogami just put his arms around her, hugging her once again. "Let's do our best, Sakura-kun," he said softly as he released her. Sakura nodded her head, and turned for the hallway. They looked at each one last time, before smiling and parting.   
  
* * *   
'The 3rd performance of '3 Months' was a success with Sakura-kun back in her role. Also, there were a lot of praise towards the acting of Erica-kun and Hanabi-kun, who seemed to shine that night. But Hanabi-kun claims that it was Sakura-kun who had brought out this sparkle in them. I admit, that even I was a little nervous whether or not the Paris and the Teito troops would get along, but now I see we are a fluid team.'   
  
Oogami stopped in front of his mirror, fixing his blue necktie. He was getting ready to go out for the night. Going to run a hand through his hair, he picked up his dinner jacket and turned for the door.   
  
'Tonight is the dinner I had planned with Nanase-san. There's no way I can be late, it would be absolutely rude. After all, we're trying to make a good impression...'   
  
"Konbawa, Ichirou-san!" Nanase chimed when he had entered the restaurant. She stopped and looked a little bewildered. "A-Ano... this is...??"   
  
Oogami smiled innocently. "Everyone was hungry, so..." Behind him the entire Hanagumi were gawking around the restaurant, "Hope you don't mind, Nanase-san."   
  
"Wowowow! Hot digs, Lady!" Coquelicot gasped, "Do they allow animals in here??"   
  
"Ara, how do you suppose Kanna-san was allowed in??" Sumire chuckled, whipping out her fan, "OHOHOHOHO!!"   
  
Kanna had ignored her and was drooling. "Uwah, look at the buffet! Let's not waste any time and get started!!"   
  
"C-chotto!" Maria cried, trying to restrain her friend. She nervously turned to Nanase. "Since we all came uninvited, we'll treat the dinner ne?"   
  
The owner of the restaurant shook his head. "Iyada! We're more than honored to serve Teito's top actresses! Consider this meal on us!"   
  
"Hell!" Lobelia grinned, shining her glasses. "Let's hit the bar. Where's the good liqueur??"   
  
"Not a bad place." Glycine said, crossing her arms, "Guess you guys have some class after all."   
  
"Reniii~!" Iris chimed, pulling the girl over by the arm and reserving a seat for herself, for Reni, and JeanPaul, "Ne ne! Let's share a milkshake!"   
  
"Hoh! Look at this menu!" Kohran gasped, "A salad would cost us an arm and a leg ya!"   
  
"Sou de~su!" Orihime sighed, "I haven't eatten some good pasta for a long time!"   
  
"Pasta sounds really good." Hanabi said cheerfully, "What are you going to order, Erica-san?"   
  
"I don't know... never ate in a place like this before." Erica stammered, "Wah, lemme think..."   
  
"Honto ni!" Sakura chimed, happily going to tuck her napkin in her collar, "Minna-san is really excited over this dinner!"   
  
As orders were being decided, Oogami gazed around the table, at everyone's face. 'With everyone at my side...'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Preview!   
  
Lobelia: Don't get comfortable. There's still a war going on. With some help from other divisions of the Teikoku Kagekidan, no doubt we'll have an explosive counter.   
  
Coquelicot: The Tsukigumi, Kazegumi, Hoshigumi... and the infamous Yukigumi and Yumegumi join the act as we prepare for the fight of our lives.   
  
Lobelia: "Steel and Fire" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Coquelicot: Warm and fuzzy feelings continue despite what the future holds... 


	10. p10

st1 1996; st2 1998; st3 2001 (c) all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega   
notes: I read about the existence of the Yumegumi and Yukigumi from the ST Character Guide. But I'm not sure about their functions so correct me if you believe me otherwise. Also, we mention Adia from smite2 who stole Oogami's journal and made him look like a traitor. Oh yeah, a little surprise. as to why Sakura's grandmother hates Oogami, that's in a fic to come. JillM 8/15/1   
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow  
Part 10: "Steel and Fire"   
  
The Hanagumi celebrated their final performance of their November play, "Three Months" with a great party. Food and sake was spread out on the large table in the dressing room, music playing loud in the background. Yoneda and Sumire were drunk, Takeshi and Orihime were lovey dovey, and Iris happily glomped onto an embarrassed Reni. The others were playing 'truth or dare'; every once in a while, bursting in laughter.   
  
"W-What's so funny?!" Glycine exclaimed, as it was her turn, "It's the truth! I don't see what's the big commotion about! HMP!"   
  
"Because," Maria chuckled, trying to calm down Kanna and Kohran who were bawling, pounding their fists on the floor and on the verge of tears, "You really surprised us... saying such... unusual things..."   
  
"What?!? Unusual??! Why I ought to...!!" she argued, but saw Hanabi and Coquelicot tearfully failed to control their giggles. "You traitors!!!"   
  
Sakura left the game to check on Oogami, who was stumbling towards the door. "Ano... are you okay?" she asked, taking his arm.   
  
"...uhggg..." he uttered, losing his footing the bottle dropping out of his hand.   
  
"Ch-chotto, could someone help...?" she started to say, but no one was listening. So she supported him and walked out of the rowdy party, bringing him up the stairs to his room. "Yoshi!" she said, putting him down on the bed and taking off his shoes. "You shouldn't drink so much, Oogami-san."   
  
"....u...uhn..." he murmured, his mind a blur, "Demo saa... (hic) Shihainin said so... ahahahahah!!" He refrained from laughter when Sakura's face came into view. He watched as she took off his tie and left his collar unbuttoned. "Eto... Sakura...." She gave him her attention, but he became tongue-tied. "It's nothing..."   
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Oogami-san." she said as she pulled the blankets over him. She leaned in and whispered, "Dream of peace in Teito." She then drew away to see that he had already fallen asleep. Touching his face, she moved away and went out the door.   
  
* * *  
The next morning, Sumire slowly opened her eyes. "Hmmm...??" She was face to face with Kanna. "EH?!" she exclaimed sitting up in the bed, "NAN DESUTTE?!"   
  
Kanna stopped snoring and woke up from the screaming. "Heh? Sumire no yatsu... why are you being so loud...?" she asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.   
  
"You tell me!" Sumire cried, sweat-beads running down her face, "How did you end up here, in my room??!" Just then, she heard stirring behind her. "N-Nani?!?"   
  
"Fuuaa...." Erica yawned, coming out of the blanket. She stretched her arms and gazed around the room. "Ohayou~!" she said cheerfully, "Bonjour~!"   
  
"KIIIIII!?" Sumire screamed, kicking the two out of her bed, "GET OUT!! NOW!!"   
  
"Oi oi oi!" Kanna pointed at her, her eyes slant, "Don't you remember? I had to lend my room to that Sendai guy, and you were so drunk that we had to make sure you didn't vomit or something."   
  
"Right!" Erica cried, "Sumire-san, you shouldn't drink so much. It isn't good for your health at all! It is as the Lord says that..."   
  
Sumire just angrily threw her pillows at them, only stopping when a hangover caught up with her. Luckily the door went flying and Maria peered in. "You three, get ready. We're leaving on the bus in an hour."   
  
"HAI!" Kanna and Erica said enthusiastically as Sumire fell out of bed.   
  
* * *  
"Sou ka..." Tsubaki uttered, she and the other staff chatting in the business office with the morning filing. "The new koubu is ready so the Hanagumi will be going to the practice field to test them out."   
  
"Everyone but Oogami-san." Kasumi explained, "He has a special meeting to attend with Shihainin and Kaede-san."   
  
"Soeba... I wonder what kind of meeting they're having." Tsubomi uttered, tapping her chin.   
  
"I bet I can find out!" Yuri chimed, unrolling her gloves, "Leave it to me! I don't let any news slip past me! Give me until lunchtime ne!"   
  
Kurisu leaned in the huddle and chuckled, "No problem! Jiru-san is also going to the meeting. I'm sure she can tell us what it's about."   
  
The group then turned around to the starry-eyed girl. "Wah, the new koubu are here! Subarashii ne! I wanna ride one! Brrrm! Rrrm!! Aahahahahahah~!"   
  
Sighing, they turned away. 'She's crazy...'  
  
"Aa, Oogami-san!" Tsubaki called, as the man stumbled into the lobby, "Aren't you going to get ready? You have a meeting to go to."   
  
"Hah?" he stammered, rubbing his aching head, "Oh! I forgot!" He instantly started running for the stairs, "got to take shower and wake up! Don't let them leave without me!"   
  
Tsubomi tilted her head to the side. "Somebody should tell him he has an entire hour to get ready." The others just shrugged.   
  
"We got this work to do as usual." Kasumi replied, placing a giant pile in front of them, "Better get started if we want to finish by lunch. Saa, let's go!" A round of groans went then surrender, as they finally got to work.   
  
* * *  
On the bus, Maria took roll. She noticed that she was missing one person. "Hmm? Has anyone seen Orihime this morning?" she asked the group, standing in the aisle.   
  
"Aa! Look!!" Coquelicot cried, pointing out the window, "There she is! Smooching with that fellow!!" Everyone piled at the windows, gawking with big eyes.   
  
"No way...!" Kohran gasped, her face as red as her outfit, "In a public street too! She sure isn't shy at all!"   
  
"I'm not shocked. Couples are like this back home." Glycine insisted, "You'd see a similar scene all the time in Paris. If you ask me, Japanese couples are boring."   
  
Orihime then got on the bus with Takeshi. "What are you doing?" Maria asking, eying her over, "What is he doing here??"   
  
"Dakara~! We might need first aid just in case something goes wrong." Orihime reasoned, holding his hand tightly, "And Takeshi-san said he'll buy everyone lunch!"   
  
"Oh! Bring him along!" Kanna chimed, "Nothing like a free lunch!" Maria shrugged and let it go, signaling to the bus driver to start moving.   
  
* * *  
In the bathroom, Oogami relaxed in a steamy onsen. After he realized he didn't have to rush, he decided to take it easy. This his only time alone, he cleared his voice and rested his head back, singing, "Sakura, Sakura... Sakura iro~!"   
  
The sound of footsteps caught him off guard. His eyes big, he saw three shadows forming in the steam. "The butai of Love and Beauty, the Baragumi has arrived!!"   
  
"UWAH!" Oogami cried, as he lost his balance and fell into the water. After splashing for a bit, he finally came up in time to see they coming towards him, "What the hell are you doing here?!"   
  
Kotone smiled, holding up a rose. "We too are going to the special meeting. Might as well go together, ne Oogami-taichou?"   
  
Yokohiko folded his hands and cried happily, "Aah, Ichirou-chan is so kawaii! He also has a lovely singing voice too~!"   
  
Kikunojou just clutched his face, blushing hard. "Oh my gosh, Oogami-san is... naked!"   
  
Oogami dropped his head and sighed. "I'm in the middle of a bath here, so could you please just leave me alone..." He lifted his head to angrily face the flashing. "And please stop taking pictures!!!"   
  
"Sumimasen!" Kotone said, waving his hands, "We'll be out of here soon. Just one question, Oogami-taichou - tell us the truth now." He snapped his fingers and music burst out of nowhere, the three of them starting their dance routine.   
  
"GET OUT NOW!!" Oogami hollered and they fearfully scurried out, bringing along the giddy samba music. He then thoughtfully gazed up into the ceiling. 'If the Baragumi is going, who else is going to be there... and what exactly is going to be discussed?'   
  
* * *  
The girls arrived at the practice field. Already all the koubu had been brought on trucks. The Paris koubu were still the same, but the Tokyo koubu had to be remodeled after all the malfunctions that happened in the past month.   
  
"Sugoi da!" Reni uttered, "It really has been upgraded. I'm impressed."   
  
"Looks very similar to ours." Hanabi noted, "Perhaps it has the same power, or even stronger."   
  
"Wai wai!" Iris chimed, happily jumping up and down, "With these, Iris knows we can win the next battle!"   
  
"Still," Maria said, gazing at the sparkling new koubu, "We better train hard and be ready for anything that comes." Everyone nodded, looking ready for work. "Let the training begin!"   
  
Everyone got into their koubu and activated the power, all except Sakura. "N-Nani?" she uttered, "Mine isn't responding to me."   
  
Kohran came running to check it out. "Hooh? This is odd. Minna-han, go on ahead! I'll take a look at Sakura-han's koubu ya!"   
  
"What's going on?" Takeshi asked, running over. "Heh, Sakura did you break yours already?"   
  
She pointed her sword at him. "Ne, that's not funny. I didn't do anything at all!"   
  
They turned around to see Kohran climb inside, her legs sticking out of the front. "OH! That's it!!" she exclaimed, falling all the way in and then looking down at them. "I did go some adjustments. Sakura-han, give it a whirl!"   
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura said, climbing in. Instantly the sockets locked in and the koubu activated. "Yatta! It works now!"   
  
"Sou ya..." Kohran uttered, rubbing her chin, "All I did was increase the power intake. Sakura-han's power level was too high for the default factors and it scrambled and couldn't function. I'm not sure if this will fix it completely..."   
  
"Hm..." Takeshi said, crossing his arms, "Does it have anything to do with her red eyes? Orihime-san said that every since she tried using that Majinki method."   
  
"Orihime-han tells you everything doesn't she??"   
  
"Ehehe, right!" he laughed, rubbing his head bashfully, "I think being honest with each other is important in a relationship."   
  
"Someone should tell that to Oogami-han." Kohran sighed, turning to the pink koubu that had gotten in the crossfire of a sparring match between Kanna and Lobelia.   
  
"Kyaa! Minna-san!!" Sakura exclaimed, dodging the assault, "Why are you fighting each other?!"   
  
"Ehehe! It's all fun!" Kanna insisted, "Just don't get in the way. I'm saving this big punch to put a dent in that tin can over there!"   
  
"Big words! Let's see you try some damage!!" Lobelia chuckled in the intercom. "Saa, come on already!!"   
  
Coquelicot appeared on the screen. "Calm down! Don't be acting like kids!" It was then a blast coming across the field hit her. "HEEY! What's the big idea!!" she exclaimed, going to tackle down Iris. Those two got into a little catfight as Reni sighed and turned away.   
  
Maria called through the intercom, "Minna, keep up the good work! The enemy will be as strong as we are, so we must be prepared!"   
  
"RYOKAI!" Orihime and Glycine chimed, bashing Sumire at the same time. Her purple koubu crumbled to the ground as they laughed and ran away.   
  
"ARA!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO TEITO'S TOP STAR!! COME BACK HERE!!!"   
  
* * *  
Oogami paused to fix his tie as Kaede snagged him by the arm and started to pull him towards the doors. "We're going to be late." she cried, wearing her military ware, "Shihainin is trying to catch a taxi, but... aaah-choo!"   
  
Oogami took out his handkerchief and wiped the mess she made on his suit. "Kaede-san, you're not over your cold are you?"   
  
"Iie," she sighed, holding her finger to her nose to stop the dripping, "But even I have to be at this meeting."   
  
"What's it about..." he started to say as they walked outside. He heard the sounds of horns honking and breaks screeching as cars struggled to not hit the person standing in the street, as well as each other. "Uwah, what the?!"   
  
Jiru happily waved her hands, standing in the middle of the mess. "I got us a taxi! Minna, hayaku~!"   
  
"Why is Jiru-kun coming with us...?" he asked, turning to Kaede for answers as Yoneda and Jiru boarded the cab. "Isn't she just a cadet..."   
  
"Saa, ikimashou?" she replied, dragging him along by the hand. Oogami suddenly went red. "N-Nani yo?? What is with that face, Oogami-kun??"   
  
"B-Bezuni..."   
  
"OI, YOU TWO!" Yoneda hollered out the window. "Let's go! We'll be late!!"   
The cab ride took them across town to a fancy-looking statehouse. Oogami trailed behind, gazing up and down the place, while trying to look dignified. 'I have a strange feeling inside...'   
  
"Welcome, Minna-san." Kikunojou said and led them inside, through the lobby and up the stairs, to the top floor. He opened the door for them as they entered the meeting room, which had a glass ceiling.   
  
Oogami stopped and looked around the large table. "Yo Oogami!" Kayama chimed, wearing his naval suit and sitting next to Hanakoji and Yamaguchi, "Looks like everyone is here!"   
  
"Let's begin the meeting then." said another man at the other end of the table. He had long brown hair and a different navel uniform, as he was with the air force. Putting out his cigarette, he held out his gloved hand, "We finally meet, Oogami Ichirou. My name is Kazukawa, Taichou of the Yukigumi."   
  
"Yu...Yukigumi?!" Oogami gasped, absolutely confused. He reluctantly shook his hand then took his seat next to Kaede, his face begging her for answers.   
  
"Since the situation is grave for Teito, the more secretive divisions of Teikoku Kagekidan, the Yukigumi and Yumegumi have decided to help out." Kaede explained, pouring him some tea. Meanwhile, Yoneda was getting drunk with Yamaguchi.   
  
"I had no idea about these other groups. It was enough shock to learn about the Tsukigumi, Kazegumi and Baragumi." Oogami stammered, rubbing his head, "You knew about them all along, Kaede-san??"   
  
"Of course," she replied, "Demo, it's very difficult to let the entire Hanagumi know about them, since you work with the public so much. It's very important to keep secrets secret, ne?"   
  
Oogami went red. "It was an accident... I didn't mean to spread out secrets like that... I mean, I didn't know Adia-san was a spy and that she'd sell my journal..."   
  
"Don't worry!" Kazu insisted, "As Taichou of the Yukigumi, I'm in charge with foreign affairs. We got rid of those black-market copies and silenced those who were yapping. Although, not all of the info came from your hand - it seems we had a leak at the Hana-Yashiki regarding the models of the koubu."   
  
"That's what I came here to investigate." said a stern voice.   
  
Oogami slowly turned around and saw Jiru at the other end of the table, wearing a feminine version of the navy military uniform in blue. "M-Masaka..."   
  
"Oogami-kun," Hanakoji said, "I'd like to introduce you to the Taichou of the Yumegumi - our nation's research division." Jiru smiled at him, giving him a salute. Oogami fell out his chair, a little more than shocked.   
  
"Now that we've got this settled, let's move onto business." Jiru said, passing out files, "Since the tampering of the kinematron network, we've been working on a way to prevent any outside interfere with an upgraded model from Ri-san's original work. Although, before I can initiate its use, I'd like to be rid of any traitors." Her gray eyes turned cold as she curled her fists at her side. "This person is amongst us."   
  
Oogami looked back and forth. He could see the other faces turn pale at the thought of someone betraying their own. But Jiru was walking his way. "Aa?! N-Nan de?!" he stammered, as she drew a dagger from her breast pocket, "Wait, Jiru-kun!" The blade went flying and he couldn't help but scream, "UWAAAAH!!"   
  
The blade stopped inches away from Kazu's neck. "Why'd you do it?" Jiru snapped, looking deadly with her hand ready to proceed, "Answer me!"   
  
Kazu innocently looked up at her, "This is insane! Why would I do such a thing! Come on, we're all friends - why are you accusing me!"   
  
"Last night, I intercepted some interesting phones that I can play for the count right now... What were you doing at the Hana-Yashiki, while that time the network crashed?? That's out of your regulations, you know... of course, if you didn't went to pick up that brief case you have there that you plan to give to the enemy for the amount stashed away at a Swedish bank, I'd let you off."   
  
Kazu widened his eyes, his foot pushing the briefcase between his legs. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."   
  
Jiru slammed her fist on the table. "Don't lie to me!" In that split second, he started to reach for his gun, but she grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, then throwing the dagger after him, pinning him to the wall by his collar. "I ought to just KILL you... what you've done has cost people their lives..."   
  
"Heh, I would have done anything for that woman... to see Teito burst into flames and rot in Hell... Ahahahahaaha!!" Kazu insanely laughed as the other watched in astonishment.   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Jiru yelled, picking up a chair and hurling it at him. After the chair broken into pieces from impact, Kazu silenced and passed out. Jiru then stormed back to the table as Kotone and Yokohiko came to retrieve him. "Now, let's go back to the meeting..."   
  
Oogami blinked, very startled by these scenes. 'Uwah, what a totally different person!!'   
  
* * *   
After watching a film of the new koubu testing and footage of enemy koubu, they looked over some diagrams. "We've increased the power intake to over 75% more. That means the girls can go all out, but will have little if not insufficient restraint. This could lower their defenses, but we're working on a method to create a strong spirit shield." Jiru explained, using a pointer as she slowed the video down, "Like this!"   
  
"That is...!" Oogami stammered, seeing that Sakura was on the screen, kouma leaping at her from all directions, then being imploded but a blast that erupted from her. "That power... I've seen it before...!"   
  
"We've been researching it for a while." Jiru replied, "Seems all who have spiritual powers can have that ability, but I've only seen Sakura-san use it been. I've thought about how we can use a similar method with our soldiers... as well as Teito itself."   
  
Kayama put down his teacup. "You see, the enemy has decided to advance in 72 hours. We don't have much time to prepare, but we know they will emerge from the bay with doubled soldiers from before and a count of 50 pods of kouma. If Teito is ignited in flames - the kouma can grow on their own without the pods... to burn and destroy Tokyo - that's what they're planning."   
  
Kaede crossed her arms and uttered, "We've worked out a plan. We've decided the only way to get passed their outer defenses is to use the majinki they created against them."   
  
"But!" Oogami gasped, staring as Yamaguchi place the precious treasures Kayama had taken from the sub onto the table, "To use the majinki... who do you plan to use?!"   
  
Yoneda bowed his head. "Sakura."   
  
"USOU!" Oogami angrily stood and looked around the room. "I can't believe you all for considering...!!"   
  
Jiru switched off the projector. "If my theory is correct - Sakura-san can disable the defenses to the sub that networks energy to all of their soldiers... by using the majinki to network her power to it from a distance. These majinki are not the real things - although they have been created identical to a fault - they do not contain any spiritual power to them whatsoever... however; they act as 'magnifiers', reflecting ones power and emitting something greater. If Sakura-san uses her ultimate power, the Teikoku Kagekidan has a better chance destroying the enemy upfront."   
  
Yoneda replied, "We have to believe in the Yumegumi's research... it's our only chance. Sakura won't die, we won't allow it - but we cannot allow others to die either. The Hanagumi and Tsukigumi need to fight an enemy that is ten times bigger and stronger because of borrowed power. If we use our real power - no doubt we will overcome them. But you must believe in it."   
  
Oogami clenched his fists, staring down at the table. Not knowing what to say, he knew the decision was out of his hands.   
  
* * *   
That night, a cab wasn't to be caught. Oogami and the others walked back to the Teigeki in the cold night air. Sighing, he trailed behind the others. 'To face the fire, to beat them with steel... to give it all we have...?' Kaede walked ahead of him, her hair blowing in the breeze. 'Ayame-san died protecting us... protecting the Teito she loved... will we lose Sakura the same way?'   
  
Kayama suddenly patted him on the back. "Oogami! Ii na?? This is the best view!" he sighed, gazing up ahead, "My Kaede is the hottest woman to look at in Teito, ne~??"   
  
"T-That's not what I was doing!" Oogami stammered, turning red as now it was what he was doing. 'Oh, not good. I'm getting dizzy...'   
  
"What are you two doing??" Kaede snapped, glaring at them over her shoulder. "Keep your minds on business."   
  
Kayama just chuckled and pulled his friend closer. "It's a matter of time, Oogami, before you will be promoted or transferred... you're such a great guy, how could they not?? Demo na, do you want to live this way? Fighting everyday; a new town, a new girl??" Oogami slowly shook his head. "It's time for you to think about settling down then, Oogami. While time is slipping from your hands."   
  
"Marriage...?! Ore?!?"   
  
"Why not? You currently have one girlfriend at the moment, and you love her. Why not take the chance. After all, single men without relatives or ties can be sent overseas to practically anywhere, where a man with a wife and family is guarenteed to stay in the country. Heh, as Taichou of Tsukigumi, I spend all my time either in Teito fighting or at my office in Sendai doing paper work. I never have to worry about being separated from my loved one!"   
  
"But..." Oogami stammered, "It won't work if Sakura-kun and I got married. I mean, her grandmother hates me and I'd have to go through the entire Shinguji traditional ceremony... and lose my name... and she'd want to raise a family in the country while still acting, and I'd still have to work for Teito and have girls after me... and she'll get jealous, I'll drink... we'll argue... it won't work at all..."   
  
"Oogami, Oogami! You're looking at all the bad things! Think about being with her day and night - seeing her face when you wake up and when you sleep... it's the greatest feeling in the world to share your life with someone!" Kayama chimed, "Oh, I feel a song coming up~!"   
  
'To share your life with someone...' Oogami thought as they arrived right outside the Teigeki. He saw that the bus had already arrived with the girls, who were all going inside. Oogami stood to the side, watching them, wondering what kind of life he would have led if he didn't became part of the Hanagumi. 'This is my life... how could it possibly change?'   
  
"Oogami-saaan!!" Sakura exclaimed, leaping at him and giving him a hug. "Okaeri nasai! I haven't seen you all day; I've missed you!" she stammered, hanging around his neck.   
  
"Sa-Sakura-kun..." he stammered, "Have you been drinking??"   
  
"Aa!" she gasped, going to cover her mouth, "You smell it on my breath, don't you? I only had so much... Maria-san said it was okay for everyone to celebrate the new koubu. I guess I did get a little drunk. Do you mind?"   
  
"Iya..." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Sakura-kun... I..." She stared at him, the wind blowing her hair all around her face. Oogami was lost for words so he moved in and kissed her, tasting the sake that was left in her breath.   
  
The other Hanagumi members were watching from around the corner. Erica, Hanabi, and Reni were blushing, as Kanna and Maria restrained an angry Yoneda. Glycine crossed her arms, chuckling. "Guess Japanese couples aren't so boring after all..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Preview!   
  
Kasumi: With Sakura-san going to attempt the Majinki method and the enemy about to enter Teito, everyone is a little more than nervous. Can the Taichou calm everyone's fears, as well as his own?   
  
Yuri: Demo ne, feelings cannot be turned off as confessions cause tension in the team. Can a person's heart withstand the latest gossip, or is it better never finding out the truth?   
  
Teigeki Sannin Musume: "Whatever Happens" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Tsubaki: What would've been or what's to come... Oogami-san, only you can determine. 


	11. p11

st1 1996; st2 1998; st3 2001 (c) all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega   
fanfiction by Jill; major revisions on 11.22.01  
  
Smite the enemy: Oogami-san, fight for tomorrow   
Part 11: "Whatever Happens"   
  
"I understand." Sakura said, bowing her head, "Please allow me to uptake this mission, Shihainin."   
  
Yoneda smiled sadly down at the photo in front of him. Someday, he knew this day would come. "Sakura, you have my support."   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shihainin! It's late, so I should be going. Please excuse me." The girl then went out of the door.   
  
"Shihainin," Kaede uttered, standing behind him, her arms folded as she leaned down to his shoulder, "We're doing the right thing. Don't worry."   
  
"I know... but old feelings never go away... this feeling, above everything, hurts the most..." he sighed, "My daughters... fighting to their limits... to allow it surely makes me a terrible father."   
  
"Chigau yo." she said, patting his arm, "Giving these girls a home and place to belong, you're the best."   
  
Yoneda just sighed and poured two glasses of sake. Pushing one in front of Kaede, he got up to the window and sipped his quietly. 'It's the right thing...' she thought, staring down at the picture of the Tai Kouma Butai, 'Nee-san...'   
  
* * *   
Sakura walked out onto the terrace and leaned down on the railing. Calming down in the cool night breeze, she felt footsteps behind her. "Hanabi-san?" she asked, turning around.   
  
"We all heard from Yuri-san what's going on..." Hanabi stammered, joining her at the railing, "Personally, I think it's a brave act. Only I have to tell you something before you go and do this..."   
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked, concentrating on the street below. "Whatever it is you want to tell me..."   
  
"I love Oogami-san!"   
  
"EH?!"   
  
Hanabi frantically continued, though an outburst of emotion like this was unheard of. "If you do this, no doubt I will pursue him with full force... even if you die or don't come back... I won't give up on him!"   
  
"Ha... Hanabi-san..."   
  
"Because, I love him." Hanabi said tearfully, "In Paris, Oogami-san even told me I was special to him. We spent lots of time together, all of our memories I cherish in my heart... For Oogami-san's sake, I would do anything. He taught me about love and fighting for what you believe in... He helped me realize how precious my life is."   
  
Sakura couldn't say anything, but stare in surprise. Just then the doors flew open and the others, who had been eavesdropping, poured onto the balcony.   
  
"Sou desu ka!!" Orihime exclaimed, "I knew Chuui-san wasn't faithful at all when he was in Paris for six months! That Japanese guy!" (Takeshi was in the background, pointing at himself; "I'm a Japanese guy...")   
  
"You shouldn't expect much from Onii-chan! He'll never change!" Iris cried, squeezing Jeanpaul, "Always floating... that player! MOU!!" Blushing, she spoke in a sweet voice. "He's nothing like Iris no koibito, Reni-chan!!"   
  
While everyone face-faulted from that declaration, Erica stepped forward. "I understand what Hanabi-san has said. You see, before Oogami-san left Paris, he even told me I could be his girlfriend... I was so happy, I believed he loved me...I almost left the monastery for him."   
  
Kohran excitedly waved her arms in the air. " Not to mention all that flirty talk he gave me in the hanger - 'Oh, your oily work clothes give me a good feeling...' This must be stopped ya! Maria-han, lead the way to revenge!!"   
  
Maria calmly replied, "Now isn't the time to work out grudges; not when Teito is threatened and we need Oogami-taichou to lead us. We must work around this problem... although, I admit he is a great big pervert and we really should punish him... maybe another time, ne?"   
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Lobelia asked, "Here we have 50% of the team in love with this player... Love isn't a game; we've got to make him realize that! VIOLENTLY!!"   
  
As arguments over what to do with Oogami continued, Sakura sadly gazed down at the street. "Sakura-san," Sumire was at her elbow, "You're going to do this, aren't you?"   
  
"Hai... I've already made up my mind."   
  
Sumire lifted her chin with her fingertips. "If you die, I won't forgive you, so you must come back... promise me."   
  
Sakura tearfully smiled. "I promise you, Sumire-san."   
  
Just then, Sumire got nudged in the back and started arguing with Kanna. "OI!! WHAT OF IT, CATCUS WOMAN!?!"   
  
"KIIIIII! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"   
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle as the crowd on the balcony chattered in the night air. 'I won't die... I won't fail... not when I have everyone's love with me...'   
  
* * *   
Oogami was finishing up with his night watch, when he saw Jiru cleaning in the cafeteria. "Yaa, Jiru-kun!" he said, walking up to her and putting his lantern on the table, "So tomorrow you with Kaede-san are taking Sakura-kun to the Hana-Yashiki for tests?"   
  
"Un, seems so." she said, staring down at the table. Her face was very stern since the meeting. Oogami reached over and pinched her cheek really hard. "ITAI!!" she exclaimed, blinking her eyes, "MOU!! What was that for?!?!"   
  
"That's better. Back to the Jiru-kun I knew before." he chuckled, "But tell me, have you been the Taichou to the Yumegumi this whole time?"   
  
"Sorry for lying about being a cadet... I really used my real personality around you." she replied, "I was pretty surprised when Ayame-san appointed me to this job... I mean being a Taichou to an all-male butai is a bit difficult!"   
  
"Hah?" he uttered, looking interested, "All-male butai you say?? Sounds like something Ayame-san would do."   
  
"We have lots of fun creating new technology for the Hanagumi, and researching other things. Although, all I ever wanted to do was drive one of the koubu... Someday, ne?" she sighed.   
  
Oogami nodded, thinking how fortunate he had been, and that he had been taking for granted too many things. Jiru then lifted a cheerful face.  
  
"I'm going to make some lunch to pack for tomorrow. Want to help?"   
  
"Gomen, I'm a little sleepy from this tiring day." he explained, turning for the stairs, "Aa, why don't you ask the Paris Kagekidan to help you. I'm sure they'd like to learn Japanese cooking."   
  
"Good idea! Oyasumi, Ichirou-kun!" she chimed after him. But he stopped and saluted her instead. After he left, Jiru looked to the floor. "Someday sometimes doesn't come... I wonder where the wind will take me this time... and where it will take you, Ichirou-kun. Whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be for the best."   
  
* * *   
Oogami could hear some racket in the halls as he came up the stairs. "ANO PLAYER!! / We've got to do something!! / His head is MINE!! "   
  
Oogami frowned. 'Here they go again... hopefully they'll cool off soon.' He turned and went for his own room, thinking, 'I'll talk to Sakura in the morning before she leaves...' But when he opened the door, he saw that his light was on. "Hah?!"   
  
"Honto..." Sakura uttered, sitting at his desk, shuffling through a pile of bromides. "You really have lots of girlfriends..."   
  
"N-No, that's not it!" Oogami closed the door behind him and approached her. "As Taichou of the Hanagumi, I have to hold everyone's feelings in order for the team to function as one. I'm a fool to place this part, but my role can't ever change. But no matter where I go or what I become, I know this for certain - my feelings won't ever change."   
  
"Oogami-san..."   
  
"Sakura-kun... this mission sounds dangerous..."   
  
She smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I will not fail, not when I have everyone's love. And with Oogami-san's love, I won't be afraid."   
  
"I see..." he uttered, blushing in the face. "Jaa... it's late and tomorrow you have to leave early with Jiru-kun and Kaede-san... perhaps you should go rest...?"   
  
"Can I stay here?" she blurted out. Oogami became dumbstruck, but her cute pout got back his attention. "You let Iris! Please??"   
  
Oogami went bright red. "S-Sakura-kun...! Oh... all right...!"   
  
* * *   
The next morning, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Fuuaaa..." She looked around at her surroundings and saw Oogami sitting in the chair by the bedside. They must've fallen asleep when they were talking, because the lamp was still on.   
She didn't want to wake him up, so she quietly tiptoed across the room and reached for the door.   
  
'I have to meet Kaede-san and Jiru-san! I'm so late...!'   
  
But the moment she opened the door, she had been caught. Wearing her military uniform, Kaede dropped her notebooks and stared in surprise. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-kun??"   
  
"Aa, Kaede-san...! I-I can explain this...!"   
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. Yuichi and I used to sneak around all the time... even with Shihainin holding a death threat over my poor Yuichi. When you're in love, it just can't be helped."   
  
"Chigaimasu! We didn't... you know," Sakura tried to explain as she knelt down to pick up the fallen notebooks. "Even if nothing really happened, I still feel like I've betrayed the other girls..."   
  
Kaede cheerfully patted her on the back, "Daijoubu yo! They'll understand. We're all supporting you two in getting together!"   
  
"Iie... not everyone..."   
  
"Even so... you mustn't give up."  
  
"Ha... Hai..." she uttered. She then lifted a forced smile. "You're right! I'll do my best!"  
  
* * *   
Oogami woke up. Sitting up, he gazed around the sunlit room. 'So, she's gone.' he sadly thought.   
  
After stretching, he changed into his work clothes and went downstairs. Kurisu, Kayama and the Teigeki musume were sitting in the cafeteria with breakfast. "Ohayou, Minna~!"   
  
"Oogami...san..." Tsubaki uttered, she and the others' eyes narrow, "Masaka... you... Sakura-san... last night..." Oogami's face went pale. "Mou, stop playing dumb and tell us the truth!!"   
  
Yuri excitedly pointed at him. "My network said she had been in your room all night long! This scandal is too much and I must tell everyone right away!!"   
  
"What network?!" Oogami gasped. Kayama and Kurisu nervously scooted their chairs away from him. "You guys had the security system on, didn't you!!"   
  
"... maybe for a little bit." Kurisu stammered, blushing really hard, "D-datte! It was for security reasons..."   
  
Kayama happily struck a chord on his guitar, "Oogami, kawaii ne... snuggling with his loved one. Ii na, ii na~!"   
  
"Ka... ya... ma..." Oogami turned pale and crumbled to the ground. "Please don't tell Shihainin..."   
  
Just then, the other girls arrived. "Did Sakura already leave?" Coquelicot asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes, "Mou, we didn't get to see her off..."   
  
"Don't worry!" Kanna said, "We'll all see her later today. It's not like she's going anywhere! Ehehe, I'm hungry..."   
  
"You're always hungry." Sumire grumbled, still groggy, "Sakura-san has the most awful room, I must say! I was tempted to just tear her wallpaper off the wall and burn everything... how anyone could sleep in that barnyard is a mystery!"   
  
"Chotto matte." Reni uttered, turning to Sumire, "If you slept in Sakura's room, where did Sakura sleep??"   
  
This raised a high question. Everyone turned to the Teigeki Musume for answers. Yuri was about to say something, when Kasumi pulled her over and covered her mouth.   
  
"Ahahaha, she stayed with us!" Kasumi laughed, "Sakura-san said she couldn't worry you guys about her problems and wanted to get a full night's rest. Demo, she'll be back later today so don't worry about her~!"   
  
Everyone nodded and went along with their business. Yuri angrily snagged Kasumi over and whispered, "(How dare you lie to everyone!! We should just tell them the truth!)"   
  
"(Hush! The truth is too disgusting! Everyone is having their breakfast, do you really want to bring up this obscene news??!)"   
  
Tsubaki joined in the argument. "(Oh, when shall we tell them?! When Sakura-san comes up with child?!)"   
  
Kayama walked up to the girls, waving his hands. "(Maa maa maa! Nothing of that sort happened! Oogami was innocent! Kurisu-kun and I even got bored and shut it off after awhile...!)"   
  
As those three argued, the others were getting suspicious. "What's going on over there?" Glycine muttered into her coffee, "They're being so loud."   
  
"Iya, it's nothing to worry about!" Kurisu gasped as he paused from serving their breakfast. He then knelt down to the dazed Oogami, still lying on the floor. "Daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
Suddenly, Yoneda came running into the cafeteria. "Oi, minna!! Taihen da!!" He stopped when he had stepped on something. "Oh! Sumanu, Oogami!!"   
  
* * *   
At the Hanayashiki, Jiru prepped the equipment. "Let's begin the tests! Sakura-san, could you please have a seat here while we connect you to this machine and read your power gauge."   
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura said, as crew of the Yumegumi escorted into a chair and stuck some wires to her arm. Jiru then hit the switch. After a pause, the machine short circuited and all the glass broke. "I-Is that bad??" Sakura nervously asked.   
  
"N-No!" Jiru stammered, her face blacked from the blast, as well as everyone else, "It's a good sign! It means that you were perfect for this job!!" As Sakura cheerfully proceeded into the next room, Jiru turned to Kaede. "It's higher than I ever expected..."   
  
"Ii kedo." Kaede uttered, rubbing her chin, "This was what the enemy was thinking: that the only way for these mechanisms to work was to have someone of this high power. And this majinki is worthless without her."   
  
They then went into the next room where the Baragumi were holding the majinki. Kaede saw that already they had started to respond to Sakura. 'Because she has the haja blood...'   
  
* * *   
Oogami ran into the hidden passage in the hallway and slid down the chute. 'What's going on?! Why the emergency meeting? Masaka... has something happened to Sakura?!' He was too deep in thought to realize that the end of the tunnel was coming soon. "UWAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he yelped as he landed outside on his face, already in uniform.   
  
"Oogami-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Hanabi gasped, running to his side, "Did you hurt yourself??"   
  
"Cheh, he does that all the time!" Lobelia sighed, "Taichou, you could be a bit manlier every once in a while... You're a disgrace!"   
  
Staring around the battle room, Oogami noticed that Yoneda didn't look too happy. He then looked to the screen, where the report read. Oogami jolted forward in shock. "The enemy has started to move already?! But it's too soon! I thought we had more time!"   
  
"They must've heard of Kazu." Kayama replied, "Once they learned that we caught onto their insider, they figured we knew of their plans and decided to move it up to catch us off guard. The navy couldn't stop them from entering the bay. It's a matter of time before they reach the port."   
  
Kasumi, she and the other Kazegumi members in uniform stepped forward. "The Tsukigumi will evacuate and barricade certain areas of the city. We'll transport your koubu to the front lines via the Goraigo. Then, we shall assist you from the air with the Shougeimaru."   
  
"Ara, what about Sakura-san?" Sumire asked.   
  
Yoneda noted, "From the Hanayashiki, Sakura will attempt to falter the enemy's defense by using the technology the Yumegumi has developed. It might not work, so you all will still have to fight your best. The enemy is tough, but with these new koubu, we should have more of an advantage than last time."   
  
"Yoshi!" Oogami said, waving his fist in the air, "Teikoku Kagekidan - SANJOU!"   
  
* * *   
"Nan desutte?!" Kaede gasped over the kinematron, "The enemy has started to move... then we have no choice but to proceed without further testing..."   
  
"Seems so." Kurisu said on the other line, "The Tsukigumi and the Hanagumi have already taken orders and going to rendezvous with the enemy. You have the order to proceed as well." He then bowed his head. "Please tell Jiru-san... iya, Taichou... not to do anything dangerous."   
  
"Wakarimashita." Kaede replied, as the screen flickered away. Her own worries clouded her mind. 'Yuichi... please be careful. I lost you once...I wouldn't be able to bear it again... not when there's something I have to tell you...'   
  
"Kaede-chan!" Kotone called, Yokohiko and Kikunojou nervously grabbing onto his arms, "What's the report? Tell us what's going on?"   
  
Kaede turned around to face everyone. "Minna, the enemy will be arriving in Teito in approximately ten minutes. We have been given the order to proceed."   
  
Jiru rolled up the sleeves to her lab coat. "Only one person can allow us to go through with this." All eyes turned to Sakura. "What's it going to be? It's up to you."   
  
Sakura bowed her head for a moment, heart beat pounding as she thought about her decision. Her eyes burning with determination, she nodded. "Let's do it." Jiru returned the nod, then lifted up a large hammer and broke through the glass, to get to the activation switch. 'There's no turning back.' Sakura thought, 'Demo... I'm not scared...'   
  
* * *   
"Please keep your arms and feet in your koubu at all times and do not attempt to do otherwise." Yuri announced on the intercom as the Goriago took off from Ginza. "We shall be arriving at your destination shortly. Thank you for riding!"   
  
"Japanese bullet trains... I hate them!" Orihime sighed, holding a paper bag to her face, "I really hate them; they make me nauseous all the time~!"   
  
"Hoooh?? I think they're kind of like a roller coaster." Kohran cheerfully said, "A lot of fun ya?"   
  
"I hate roller coasters." Glycine grumbled, "They make me nauseous all the time. Like that time Oogami-chuui dragged us to an amusement park... not to mention how filthy the place was!"   
  
"I hear Asakusa has the best amusement park in Teito." Coquelicot said, joining the conversation, "Ne, can we go there after this battle?"   
  
"Wai!!" Iris happily chimed, "Iris wants to go! Iris can ride the 'lovelove' swan ride with Reni. Ehihihi..." Reni turned pale and fell over in her koubu.   
  
"Asakusa is where Sakura-san is..." Erica uttered, "I wonder what kind of procedure they're having her attempt. I pray it won't be dangerous. Ne, Sumire-san?"   
  
Sumire didn't answer, her face shadowed as she crossed her arms and looked away from the screen.   
  
'Sakura...' Oogami closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 'I'll take care of everyone... I'll protect Teito... as I promised... I won't let you down!' Suddenly a face flickered onto his screen. He quickly forced a smile to hide his worries. "Yaa, Hanabi-kun... what's up?"   
  
"Ano... Oogami-san..." Hanabi uttered, blushing really hard, "We've got to talk."   
  
"Nan da? What about? Is something wrong?"   
She bit her lip, gazing at him. 'I have to know the truth. Even if we're all friends now... and Sakura-san is risking her life for us... for me to walk away from this chance... to lose a loved one again without going after them... I have to... I must!'   
  
"Hanabi-kun?" Oogami was getting worried. "Your face is really pale. Are you sure you're up to this, the battle I mean. Please tell me what it is."   
  
"I'll tell you..." she uttered, looking him in the eye, "After the battle."   
Oogami nodded his head, just as the Goraigo was slowing to a stop.   
  
"We've finally reached it! Please exit out to your left!" Yuri said.   
  
Tsubaki added, "We'll see you all later! Ganbatte, Hanagumi!"   
  
Once the koubu marched outside and got into position, they saw the onslaught arriving before them. "Sonna..." Maria uttered, "There must be over a hundred or them...!"  
  
"You nervous?" Kanna chuckled, from next to her, "Don't worry. We won't fail. Since we're all together... because we're all Hanagumi, we absolutely cannot fail."   
  
"Sou yo." Maria replied, smiling on the screen. "Oogami-taichou! Please lead us into battle!"   
  
Kayama appeared on the screen as well. "Oogami, all preparations are finished. Please proceed without hesitation. Whatever happens, we're right there with you!"   
  
Oogami nodded, gazing at the hordes of soldiers and demons coming out of the sea. 'This is it...'   
  
*************************   
Preview!   
  
Yokohiko: The city of Tokyo bursts in flames as screams fill the air. Kyaaaa! How scary! Hold me, Ichirou-chan!!   
  
Kikunojou: "The Maidens' Battle" next time on Sakura Taisen.   
  
The Baragumi: A storm of romance in Taichou cherry blossoms!   
  
Kotone: Ganbatte, Oogami-taichou. 


	12. p12

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi-sensei; all rights reserved to Sega, Red Company, & Bandai Visual; This fanfiction is by Jill Mangaliman   
  
Smite the Enemy - Oogami, fight for the future  
Part 12: "The Maiden's Battle"  
  
Oogami cranked up the power and took a step forward, leaving a crack in the cement. "Minna! Let's go!!" he ordered over the intercom, "Maria, Hanabi-kun, Kohran - fall back and use with your long range attacks to break up the middle. Kanna, Sumire-kun - I want you to destroy those pods up ahead. Reni, Iris, Coquelicot - take the left flank of soldiers. Lobelia, Erica-kun - follow me, we'll take the right flank!"   
  
"Ryokai!" everyone exclaimed, taking their positions.   
  
"Oogami-san!" Tsubaki appeared on his screen. "The Shougeimaru has lifted. We're on our way to help you!"   
  
"Arigatou yo!" Oogami replied, seeing their moving coordinates on his battle screen. 'There's over 100 enemy koubu, as well as the growing number of demons... Aa?!' A demon was coming right at him. But then, the Shougeimaru arrived and blasted it. "Once again - arigatou!"   
  
"Eheh, it's our pleasure Oogami-san!" Tsubaki chimed, "Please be careful! We just received news from Asakusa that preparations are still taking place, so you must hold out for a bit longer."   
  
"Understood!" Oogami said, slashing through two demons. He then collided weapons with one of the enemy koubu. 'Sugoi! They're strong!!'   
  
"Taichou!!" Maria shot the enemy to distract it long enough to make an opening. Oogami slashed the motor and watched it malfunction. Maria appeared on his screen. "Subarashii, Taichou... as always."   
  
He smiled and turned onto the general intercom. "Minna, aim for the motor! Let's try to keep the casualties low. Even if it is our enemy... human life is precious!"   
  
"Yossha!!" Kanna said, destroying one of the demon pods, "You make the calls, Taichou! Let's just beat em up good so that they know better not to mess with our Teito... eheh!" She turned around in time to see a quartet of kouma coming at her. "UWAAAH?!?"   
  
Sumire slashed through them all at once, her smug smile appearing on Kanna's screen. "A~ra, are we slacking off?? I don't need any help here. Why don't you go bother someone else with your 'wa-wa'ing??"   
  
"NAN DA-TE?! YAROU!!!"   
  
"Maa maa... calm down you two...!" Oogami stammered, hoping they wouldn't start fighting each other and not the enemy. "Hah!?" He suddenly noticed that the enemy is taking another direction. "What are they aiming for... aa! Sonna!!"   
  
All of the enemy aimed their ammunition for the sky and blasted the Shougeimaru. "IYAA!! We've been hit!!" Yuri cried, "Engines 2, 3, and 6 have failed! We're going to fall!"   
  
"Minna-san! I'll try to soften our landing! Please hang on!!" Kurisu exclaimed, at the steering. Tsubaki, Kasumi, Yuri, and Tsubomi all grabbed up onto him tearfully clenching their eyes in fear. "OH!!" Kurisu gasped, his face all red. For a moment, he blanked out but managed to get back in time. "Here goes... GUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
The koubu stopped and watched the Shougeimaru descend, sliding down at a street, explosions and destruction in its path. "Kusooo! Minna, daijoubu kai?!" Oogami cried over the intercom, "Speak to me!!"   
  
But there wasn't any response. Hanabi appeared on his screen. "Oogami-san, I'm sure they made it okay... Let's continue to fight." After a saddened nod, Oogami charged into battle once again.   
  
* * *   
"Nan desutte?! The Shougeimaru has fallen?!" Kaede cried over the kinematron, "Kasumi-tachi wa... are they all right?!"   
  
"I don't know." Yoneda sighed, "We haven't gotten a response... and now our aerial support is lost. Our guys are getting bashed out there. If only there was something I can do..."   
  
"We're trying to hurry the procedures as soon as we can. There's a slight delay... only because this is the first time to attempt this." she explained,   
"It's already started to work, so please be a bit more patient... Once we receive full power, we won't be able to communicate with you."   
  
"Sou ka." he uttered, "Kaede-kun, get Sakura on for me. I want to talk to her."   
Kaede nodded and handed the kinematron over to the concentrating girl, who blinked and pointed at her nose. "Atashi ni?? Aa, Shihainin!"   
  
"Sakura," Yoneda said, a grave look on his face, "There's no guarantees... it's very dangerous for you to go through with this, so I'm talking to you now. We can go on without it. We'll find another way to win... Do you understand that you don't have to do this?"   
  
"Shihainin," Sakura replied, her expression calm, "I want to do this. Everyone is fighting hard, so I shall too. If this is the most I can do, then so be it. I won't die here... everyone I love is waiting for me to return... I'm not going to fail... I'm not going to die. Believe in me."   
  
Yoneda's eyes watered. "Sakura... you're like my very own daughter... of course I believe in you. Please..." He bowed his head for a moment, wiping his eyes, then took out a bottle of sake and drank it down. Lifting his head, he looked more determined. "Kick some ass, Sakura!"   
  
"RYOKAI!" she replied, a glow bursting from her. With that, the connection ended.   
  
"Uwaah!" Kotone gasped, he and his comrades backing away from the equipment that had activated, "Looks like we're in business now! Status shows we have the green light to go on to phase two!"   
  
Kikunojou looked at the map of Tokyo projected on the wall. "Phase two has begun!" he called as the power surge was heading up to the roof of the two through a giant rod, "Ready for release!"   
  
Jiru put her hand to the levy. She turned to the others, her face a little nervous. "Minna, the release will create a chain reaction - after the target is hit, it might be possible for it to ricochet back here because of Sakura's high power level... causing a large explosion." Everyone turned towards her, very pale in the face. She continued, "The possibility might be false. And we could survive this after all without any problems."   
  
"You're just making us nervous too!" Kaede exclaimed, "Pull the damn levy already! We won't know what happens until we try!"   
  
Jiru smiled and did as told, the levy going down and the rod in taking the rising power that had been held up. Kaede's gaze then fell on the lone soldier taking center stage.   
  
"Sakura-kun, ganbaro..."   
  
The Yumegumi and Baragumi watched from behind her. Yokohiko grabbed onto Ken, one of the Yumegumi, screaming, "Kyaaaaaaa! This is so exciting! When this battle is over I'll give all you handsome guys a kiss!!"   
  
Kentaro, Samu, and Suzuki nervously looked to Jiru. "T-Taichou... please do something!"   
  
"Demo~!" Yoko continued, lifting her leg in the air, "The person I really want to kiss is my beloved Ichirou-chan~!"   
  
* * *  
"Waaa-choo!"   
  
"Oogami-san!" Erica cried over the intercom, "God bless you!"   
  
"A-Arigatou..." he stammered, holding his finger up to his nose. 'I must be either catching Kaede-san's cold or someone was talking about me...' He then saw something up in the sky. "WHAT THE?!"   
  
A light was rising to the sky. It came from Asakusa and split midway to the clouds, going in different directions. From above it hit the several places in Teito, which the dark societies had attacked in prior years. The points formed a perfect pentagram.   
  
"W-What's happening?!" Coquelicot cried, as even the enemy were staring up at the light display, "The sky has turned black, but it was only midmorning..."   
  
"Don't worry about whether if its day or night!!" Lobelia yelled over the intercom, "We've got to fight these damn bastards! Look at them; they're torching the city!!"   
  
"For the kouma to grow stronger from it." Reni explained, "These might not be the real things, but they sure act like it. Just like the majinki, no doubt Sakura's body is responding to them even if they aren't the authentic artifacts. She has the Haja blood..."   
  
'Sakura-kun...' Oogami focused on the enemies surrounding him. "HAAAAAAAAA!!" Attacking them with his swords, he noticed that he barely even damaged them. 'They're gaining strength...!'   
  
"Onii-chaan!!" Iris cried on his screen, "There's so many demons now and they're getting bigger... not to mention these guys are getting so strong, Iris's attacks don't do anything! Mou, Iris is getting scared! Aa... Kyaaaa!"   
  
"IRIS?!" he gasped as her koubu became swarmed with demons. Suddenly the sounds of a gattling gun broke into the scene, demons falling everywhere. Oogami lifted his head to the roof of a building. "Y-Yoneda?!"   
  
"Bwahahahaha!!" Yoneda chimed, waving his fist in the air, "You bastards better leave my daughters alone! Don't make me come down there, you big piece of crap!! I have a bad temper when I'm not entirely drunk!!"   
  
"You crazy old guy!!" Orihime yelled back, as Yoneda rained bullets on the mass army of demons. "Get down from there!! You're going to get yourself killed!"   
  
"Chotto matta," Kayama appeared on everyone's screen. "The Tsukigumi are offering you ground support... shikashi, Yoneda seemed to taken some of our equipment and went off on his own. I'll do my best to keep him safe. Rest assured, Hanagumi."   
  
"Kayama," Oogami replied, "The enemy is getting stronger. Where is their source of energy?"   
  
"We're thinking it is on their submarine base. However, none of your koubu can enter it. We haven't invented anything yet for water conditions and a shield protects the place. Don't worry. Kaede and the others are finding a way as we speak. Just keep fighting."   
  
"U-Understood. You be careful too, Kayama." he uttered. Kayama cheerfully nodded and disappeared from the screen, "We've got to keep going..."   
  
"Kyaaaaaaa!!" Erica had found herself in a tight situation. Oogami quickly got in the way to block an on-coming blast from hitting her. "Oogami-san!" she gasped, blushing, "God bless you for protecting me! Um, Oogami-san, does this mean... that you... you know..."   
  
"Sorry, Erica-kun." he replied, bowing his head, "I didn't want you to misunderstand." Unbeknownst to him, Erica hit the switch for the general intercom for all to hear. "... those 6 months I spent in Paris... truthfully, I shouldn't have acted so carelessly with you and the others. I wanted to befriend you all so that you had my trust and could do your best. I didn't mean to make a place in your hearts. My heart belongs here, in Teito... it always will."   
  
"I see..." Erica uttered, lowering her head, "Then... you don't love me?"   
  
"E-Erica-kun??!" Oogami gasped, a little surprised by her words. But he calmed down and stared towards her solemnly. "Sorry... Sakura-kun is the one for me."   
  
Just then the others appeared on the screen. Kohran noted, "Sorry to be a bother, Oogami-han, demo we're in the middle of a battle ya."   
  
"Could you cut the drama already!?" Glycine exclaimed, "I'm trying to concentrate here, but you two are making me ill!"   
  
Erica cheerfully lifted her head, much to everyone's surprise. "Let's go then!" she chimed, "Oogami-san, omedetou~!"   
  
"Eh?! What are you congratulating me for??" he stammered.   
  
"For admitting your feelings to everyone. You're the bravest guy I know!" she replied. He slowly nodded his head and disappeared from the screen as well as everyone else. Except one. "Aa, Sumire-san??"   
  
Sumire just eyed her over. "Ara, you're a better actress than I thought..."   
  
* * *   
"Phase two has ended!" Kikunojou chimed, "Ready for phase three - detonation!" Everyone stepped back, looking a bit winded. Kiku's skirt flew from the draft created by the sudden movement. "A-ano... Minna-san, are we really ready??"   
  
"Taichou!" called Suzuki from the controls, "I've locked on the target. It's not going anywhere and we've already surpassed its shield level. Ready when you are!"   
  
"But!" Kaede cried, "Sakura-kun is...!" They looked towards her; her eyes were white and her level continued to higher. "She's already going into the mode when she does the Majinki method. She might not go through it, but her body will think she is!"   
  
"No..." Sakura managed to utter, "Da... Dajoubu desu... I want... to do this... o...ne... gai..." She closed her eyes, forcing a smile. "Trust... me..."   
  
The pentagram encircled by the seal of the Shinguji family, started to rotate counterclockwise. Already the pillars of light at each point reached their limit, awaiting detonation. Jiru put her hand over the switch, watching the glow surrounding Sakura. Clenching her eyes closed, she hit the switch and the lights in the room all turned red. 'It's up to you now...'   
  
With the pillars released they all combined and imploded, a pink light sweeping over the city, destroying demons in its path. It continued to the sea, where it met with the underwater base, exploding that as well.   
  
"S-Sore wa...!?" Maria gasped.   
  
She and the other koubu lingered in the pink light that slowly started to lift. Some of the weakened enemy koubu malfunctioned and collapsed, but the light didn't touch any of the Hanagumi. Suddenly, the light all surged in the direction of Asakusa, creating an explosion in the distance.   
  
"Sonna!!" Kayama exclaimed, watching with his telescope. "Minna... KAEDE!!" But as the smoke cleared he saw that the tower was still standing. "Yokkata!!" he cried, hugging Yoneda.   
  
"Teme! Get off me now!" Yoneda snapped. But he slowly smiled in relief. 'Yokkata...'   
  
The shield that emitted from Sakura protected the entire Asakusa area. Everyone fell over, relieved that they didn't die. "Didn't you know this was going to happen anyways??" Kaede questioned, eying over the shaking Yumegumi taichou, "That Sakura-kun's power would do that on impulse??"   
  
"Still!" Jiru cried, "I was nervous!"   
  
"The base is now destroyed, and so is the energy source." Kotone noted, getting up along with everyone else, "Oogami-tachi just has to defeat the rest of the enemy koubu. Now that they don't have that extra power, it should be easier now."   
  
"Sakura-kun!" Kaede gasped as she saw that the girl had passed out in the chair, "Someone help me! She needs medical attention right away...!"   
  
"Wait a minute!" cried Kentaro, moving from the controls, "It seems we have enemies that had gotten past the defenses and are heading this way!"   
  
"EH!?!?"   
  
* * *   
"Yoshi! All the demons and pods have been destroyed, fires put out, and the enemy has been weakened!" Oogami called on the intercom, "All troops - attack!" Defeating three enemies, he suddenly noticed a giant cube-shaped vehicle in the middle of the pier. "Heh?! What the hell is that thing?!"   
  
"Taichou," Reni said, appearing the screen, "It appears that it came from the enemy-sub just after that explosion. Perhaps it is their escape pod."   
  
"What's in it?!" Coquelicot gasped, "It's so huge!"   
  
A small side door opened and out came a red colored koubu. A face then appeared on their screens, "My dear Ichirou... so we meet again."   
  
"Adia-san, how dare you show your face!" Oogami angrily yelled, "How did you survive that explosion! Not to mention what are you doing powering a koubu?!"   
  
"Because," she said, smiling every so sweetly, her dark eyes dancing, "My koubu isn't powered by spirit energy like yours. I have a battery source and I do as much damage as anyone else. I can't stay here. There's someone else you can fight."   
  
"WAIT!!" he cried as she powered up and zoomed right past him and the others, towards the city. "S-Sugoi, that koubu is so fast!"   
  
Maria appeared on his screen. "Taichou, please allow me to after her!" she exclaimed, "Onegaishimasu! I'll return without fail, demo I want to settle something with her and I don't want to lose this opportunity." Oogami slowly nodded, although knowing why Maria was being so insistent. "Don't worry, Taichou. I'll be careful."   
  
Meanwhile, the Tsukigumi had blocked Adia's escape route. "That's fine! I'll just go through you then!" she snapped, revving her motor, "Goodbye all of you!"   
  
"That's what you think." Kayama said stepping towards her with a bazooka on his shoulder. "For what you did to my best friend, I cannot forgive you!"   
  
"Also," said Maria from behind her, everything realizing her presence, "For what you did to my Taichou, I cannot forgive."   
  
"You're weapons can't harm me!" Adia laughed as they both shot at her. The blast reflected off her and hit them instead. "Ahahahahaha!! Didn't you hear me, fools! You can't touch me!"   
  
Kayama clutched his wound on his shoulder and bent on one knee. "Chikuso... this one is tough." he grumbled, biting back the pain, "How are we going to beat it??"   
  
Maria had recovered and glared towards the red koubu. 'It gives a great discharge after being hit, and afterwards...' Then it came to her. "Kayama!" she yelled over the outer intercom, "Shoot her once again, NOW!"   
  
"But...!" he cried, struggling to his feet, "It'll take another 5 minutes to prepare the bazooka... you want it right now?!"   
  
"Use a shot gun if you have one! It's all you need!"   
  
Adia rolled her eyes, "A shotgun won't hurt even dent me! You fools don't know what you messing with!"   
  
Kayama aimed the shotgun directed at the red koubu, concentrating. Pulling the trigger, the bullet went flying and hit the shield, while reflected it away. The moment the shield was being used, the koubu was left defenseless. Maria gave it her all and blasted her with her ice attacks. "HAAAAAAAAA!!"   
  
"Sonna..." she uttered as the koubu started malfunction. She appeared on Oogami's screen, smiling weakly as red lights surrounded her. "It wasn't going to be like this... it could've been good... I know, because we are the same..."   
  
"No, we're not." Oogami replied sternly, "You purposely harmed others. You tried to destroy everything for your own pleasure, without thinking of other people!"   
  
"That's not true!" Adia cried, "Ichirou... I did this for you... I did it, because I..."   
  
He suddenly cut in, "Sayonara, Adia-san." With that, her koubu had enough and exploded, a final scream coming from her as the connection died. Oogami lowered his head for a moment as the others awaited their next orders. "Minna... ore..."   
  
Just then the escape pod in front of them started to stir. All of the walls fell to reveal a giant koubu. "WHAT THE?!?!" everyone exclaimed.   
  
* * *   
"Yuichi... Shihainin... someone... answer!" Kaede cried, trying to get her kinematron to work. "Shimatta! No response!"   
  
She and the others were on the Gouraigo, heading back to the Teigeki, with a recovering Sakura. "Minna-san... are they all right?" she weakly asked.   
  
Jiru nodded. "Oogami-tachi should be fine. After what we did, we weakened the enemy so that they should have no problem defeating them all."   
  
Sakura shook her head. "I have a bad feeling... is my koubu aboard? Stop the train. I have to get off..."   
  
"Dame yo, Sakura-kun!" Kaede exclaimed, "You're still weak. You can't possibly go out there and fight!"   
  
She pleadingly looked towards her, taking her arm to help pull herself up. "I want to be with everyone..."   
  
Kotone crossed his arms and nodded his head. "There's nothing we can do. With her mind made up like that, we have to let her go. After all, who knows what's going on up there? Oogami-taichou could be in a lot of trouble."   
  
Kaede hesitantly agreed, "I won't let her go alone."   
  
* * *   
"W-Who are you?!?" Oogami gasped, gazing up at the large koubu that had unraveled itself to be like a giant man, "Who's powering this?!?"   
  
A mechanical voice started them. "I AM."   
  
"Sonna ya! There's no human driving that thing!" Kohran cried, "It's entirely AI."   
  
"EH... AI... de~su ka?" Orihime stammered, "Zenzen wakarimase~n!"   
  
"AI stands for Artificial intelligence." Reni replied, "That means this machine has the capacities of thinking as humans do, only more systematical. Although it carry out the same decision-making as humans, it lacks the impulses to feel..."   
  
"Yada, yada!" Glcine sighed, "Let's just kill it already so we can go back now!"   
  
A shaking and scared Iris replied, "Iris prefers to hear about that AI thing, rather than fight... Iris kowaii yo!"   
  
"Enemy locked on." said the AI koubu. It emitted a blast that got everyone, destroying the area around them. "Target hit. Not destroyed... YET."   
  
"Minna, daijoubu kai?!" Oogami cried, "Kusoo!! It's tough, but we've got to keep trying. Let's try to hit it with our attacks! First, Iris, please heal everyone!"   
  
"Hai~!" Iris replied, now cheerful all of a sudden, "IRIS SPECIAL JEAN-PARU~!" A yellow light surrounded them and healed everyone. "Iris is still scared though..."   
  
The AI koubu looked like it would attack again, but a pink blast came surging down the street. "HAJA KENSEI OUKA HOSHIN!!"   
  
"Sakura-kun!" Oogami gasped, seeing the pink koubu enter the scene. "Soshite...?!" He noticed his old koubu right next to hers. "Who's in there?!?"   
  
Jiru was running a scan on the AI Koubu and appeared on their screen. "Minna! The chest is the highly protected place. Let's aim for its 9 weak points - the head, the left and right shoulders, the elbows, the wrists, the ankles, and groin! Hurry, before it attacks again!!"   
  
Aiming for the designated points, the Hanagumi blast the AI koubu, which crumbling down without support. It's arms and legs and head had become malfunctioned. All what was left the chest that was generating energy.   
  
'Believe in the Hanagumi, believe in yourself...' Oogami thought, concentrating on the enemy. "MINNA! LET'S DO IT!!"   
  
"RYOKAI!"   
A combined attack of all their powers collided with its attack, standstill in midair. But their power was stronger and broke through, blasting koubu. The back draft of the explosion swept the koubu off their feet, but the enemy was in burning refuge.   
  
* * *   
Oogami slowly opened his eyes. He had blanked out when his koubu hit the ground. "Minna...?" he uttered, staring at the screen full of static. "Masaka... minna! Answer me!!" He quickly opened the latch and climbed out of his koubu.   
  
He saw all the koubu lying on the ground. Frantically going to check on them, he realized they were empty. Then, the smoke cleared and he saw them coming towards him. "Taichou!" Kanna exclaimed, "There you are! Don't worry us like that!"   
  
"W-Where did you go?!" he gasped, running to them, "I thought that... that you all..." His footsteps slowed as he saw Jiru trying to help the injured over to him. "Sa...Sakura...kun..."   
  
Everyone watched as the two ran towards each other. Hanabi turned away, sighing, "He really has made his decision..."   
  
Sakura smiled weakly towards him. "Oogami-san... I'm so glad... you're all right..."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I'm all right really..." she started to say, but fell forward. He caught her just as her eyes were closing her eyes. "I'm just tired..."   
  
"I know... we're all tired." he said softly, "Let's go back home..."   
  
"CHOTTO MATTE!!" boomed an angry voice. They all turned and saw Yuri waving her fists ferociously, "Oogami-san! I'm going to tell everyone about this scandal!!"   
  
Tsubaki rubbed her head and sighed, "Yuri-san survived that explosion so that she could be the first to say this nasty thing out loud... isn't it strange how some people's priorities are messed up."   
  
"Oh, you guys are alive too!" Yoneda cried, coming over with the Tsukigumi.   
  
"Aa!" Kayama quickly spotted Kaede and the Baragumi and Yumegumi, running to meet her with a kiss. "My darling Kaede~!"   
  
"OI!! YAMERO!!" Yoneda angrily exclaimed, "STOP IT!!"   
  
"Everyone is all right... Isn't it great!" Kurisu sighed with relief. He suddenly realized that he was standing next to Sumire and blushed. "Aa, d-daijoubu desu ka, Sumire-sama??"   
  
"Maa ne..." she replied, running a hand through her hair, "But it was a tough fight. Even Teito's top star has to put a little effort every once in a while." She flipped out her fan, back to her cheery self. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"   
  
"Look, the sky isn't black anymore!" Coquelicot chimed, "It's a reddish color, because the sun is setting on the water! Kirei na!"   
  
Everyone turned and watched the sunset, as their exhausting day was coming to an end. Leaning her head on Kayama's shoulder, Kaede uttered, "Yuichi... there's something I wanted to tell you since this morning..."   
  
Everyone turned to hear a scream. "NANI?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!?"   
  
"Who's pregnant?!" Tsubomi cried.   
  
"How scandalous!!" Yuri exclaimed.   
  
Yoneda angrily turned towards Oogami and started strangling him. "BAKA YAROU! I'LL KILL YOU!!"   
  
"Uwaaaah!! I-I didn't do anything!!"   
  
"S-Shihainin!! Yamette kudesai!!" Sakura woke up and tried to break it up, "Please stop it!!!"   
  
Kaede tearfully got into view and announced, "Minna-san, I just found out that I'm going to have Yuichi's child! Isn't it great?"   
  
Yoneda dropped the wheezing Oogami and happily hugged her. "I'm so happy! I'm going to be a grandfather!" he cried, "And you're going to be a father, naa Kayama!"   
  
Kayama just stared into space, looking a little pale. "... I-Is it a boy or a girl...??"   
  
"Hai!" Kaede replied. He just lost his footing and fell over, being caught by Maria and Kanna. "He's just nervous... my sweet Yuichi!" She then remembered something else. "Aa, sou sou! We're forgetting!! The same thing we always do!"   
  
"That reminds me..." Oogami uttered, getting back onto his feet, "Minna, let's do it!"   
  
Everyone gathered together, smiling for the ending pose. "SHORI no POZU ... KIME!"   
  
*****************************  
Preview   
  
Oogami: Three months ago, I said 'I love you'... that was the beginning of our new life together. Demo... the battles have ended, the Taishou era has ended, and, our time together...   
  
"Three Months" next time on Sakura Taisen. The storm had died down in the fading streetlight...   
  
Right now, all I want... is to hold you close... 


	13. p13

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi-sensei; all rights reserved to Sega, Red Company, & Bandai Visual; This fanfiction is by JillM   
  
Notes: 'ite/itai' are sounds of pain. Hakama is traditional Japanese clothes. "Love of Asagao" is a Japanese legend of a woman searching for her love with the fan he gave her. Her tears made her blind, but she still continued to sing from town to town looking for her love. Convolvulus (aka 'Morning Glory') is the flower of faithfulness and devotion.   
  
Smite the Enemy - Oogami, fight for the future  
Episode 13: "Three Months"   
  
Wearing a white tuxedo, Oogami watched the couples take the floor as the orchestra stuck up a waltz. Surprisingly, no one came running to ask him to dance, but he felt relieved. He had danced already sixteen times for the night with different partners. His feet really ached, as he couldn't find a place to sit. Leaning against a post, he tapped his toe along with the song.   
  
'Everyone is having a good time tonight. I'm glad. After such a difficult battle, it really feels good to get loose. ...In this time of peace, there have been some changes in Teito. We have a new emperor and thus a new era. I hope this era will be prosperous and that the people of Teito can live without fears or threats... but that's only a wish. Somehow I know my duty will come once again. That only makes these small breaks mean much more...'   
  
"Ichirou-kun~!" Jiru chimed, standing at his elbow with a tray of drinks, wearing a blue party dress, her black hair up in a bun. "What happened to the mobs of girls?? It's strange to see you just standing around during a waltz."   
  
"Really!" he chuckled, "Would you like to dance with me, Jiru-kun??"   
  
"Kyaaa?! Me?!" she stammered, as he put aside her tray and started to lead her out onto the floor. "Sore wa chotto! I-I can't dance at all!!"   
  
"ITE!" Oogami gasped as she stepped on his foot. "You were right. But I don't mind. I've wanted to congratulate you for your achievement - you finally drove a koubu after all."   
  
Jiru happily nodded. "I don't know how it happened, but when Kaede-san said that I should give it a try even with the past failures, it actually responded to me. I must've become stronger these couple months with everyone at the Teigeki."   
  
Oogami smiled. "I'm glad, Jiru-kun! I wouldn't have expected any less from the Taichou to the Yumegumi, which Ayame-san personally appointed. I'm sure you'll have a bright future."   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she replied, going to step on his foot again, "Aa, aa! Gomen!!"   
  
Meanwhile, members of the Yumegumi watched with narrowed eyes. "Ano yarou! He's dancing with Jiru!!" Suzuki cursed, "I'll give him a piece of my mind later!!"   
  
"Taichou is just bruising his feet." Samu replied, "It's a completely harmless situation... for Taichou that is."   
  
"Still!!" Kentaro cried, "We've got to protect Taichou from that perverted player!!"   
  
"Uwah, is Jiru-san going to be okay?!" Kurisu gasped, "Let's keep up the surveillance!!" They quickly hid behind the table display of a woman ice statue.   
  
Passing them, Yoneda walked up to the dancing pair. "O-gami! We bin woogin porya!! Cim wit me...!" he uttered, taking hold of Oogami's arm and Jiru's, "Wootoo, Jiwu...(hic!)"   
  
"Shihainin, are you drunk already?!" Oogami cried as the topsy-turvy guy dragged them along, "It's not even ten o'clock yet!" Even with the protest, Yoneda snagged another drink on their way to the other side of the party, where Oogami recognized some important people. "Hanakoji... Yamaguchi-san... and, Grande Meré?!"   
  
"It's nice to see you again," the round French woman said, walking up to him, "You look good and fit. I expect nothing less from the Hanagumi Taichou."   
  
"Me... Merci..." he stammered, rubbing his head bashfully, "Aa, but what are you doing here??"   
  
"I've come for my girls." Grande Meré explained, "Vacation has long been over. I'm afraid that if I didn't come, they wouldn't want to leave this place, as charming as it is. Paris really needs them."   
  
"I see..." Oogami uttered, "Erica-kun and the others have to go home then."   
  
"Seems so." Hanakoji noted, "This time, we'll be building up our strengths and recuperating from our losses, making sure we're more prepared for another threat. However, the military and secret networks have done a good job in tracking down the dark societies and their followers with the information gathered from the ADIA project. It'll be a while until the next threat, but that doesn't mean we can completely feel at ease."   
  
"Hai!" he and Jiru replied, reverting to military form for a moment.   
  
They relaxed as Yamaguchi started waving a champagne bottle in front of them. "Adeez, you young'ns don't have to worry too much. You've got a good future!"   
  
"Especially this young man right here." Grand Meré noted, Hanakoji nodding in agreement, "Such a wonderful leader and strategist... I can't wait to see you in France again."   
  
"Hold on!" Yamaguchi snapped, "The navy has been calling day and night for this fine Lieutenant to hit the deck once again! He's been off duty for long time!"   
  
"OI!!" Yoneda angrily joined the quarrel, "What da hell you two saying??! We've got a new play coming up - who's suppose to clip the damn tickets?!" He then took the champagne bottle and drank it down. "Aa, let's just party and drink more booze..."   
  
While Grand Meré argued with Admiral Yamaguchi, Jiru smiled over at Oogami. "Sounds like you're very popular, ne Ichirou-kun?"   
  
Oogami slowly nodded, turning towards Hanakoji. "We have yet to decide where you shall be transferred next, Oogami-kun... but, you can count on it happening soon. A young man full of potential can't stay inactive for long. You have a wonderful future ahead of you..."   
  
"Yes..." he replied, his dark eyes saddening as the night carried on.   
  
* * *   
"Waaw!!" Erica gasped as the Yumegumi were eating everything on the table. "God really gifted them with wonderful metabolisms! But, I haven't seen Jiru-san anywhere. Where is she during this feasting fray??"  
  
"Oh, Jiru-oneechan is over there with Onii-chan." Iris explained, wearing a sleeveless yellow flowing dress. Everyone just stared at her. "Nani ka? ... Aa! Sou da!!" She happily twirled around and posed for them, "This morning, Iris woke up and had breasts! Iris has really become an adult now! Kyahahahaha!!"   
  
A round of sweat beads followed.   
  
Reni noted, "Iris, I'm glad you're happy. You've really grown up these past years, and your body is catching up with you. Yokkata na." Now the Paris Hanagumi were staring at her. "N-Nani? Boku da?"   
  
"Y...You're wearing a very feminine dress, Reni-kun..." Hanabi uttered, "Masaka... anata wa...!!"   
  
"Are you really... a-a-a-a... GIRL?!" Coquelicot stammered, her face all red. Reni nodded. "KYAA?!?! All this time...?!?!"   
  
Glycine crossed her arms. "What about the Baragumi?? Aren't they all women as well?? Really ugly women, I might add." Reni and Iris both shook their heads. "Dammit!" Glycine grumbled as Lobelia held out her hand. She then put her purse in it and dropped her head in defeat.   
  
"Minna!!" Jiru exclaimed, clobbering each of her soldiers on the head at the buffet, "What are you thinking??! Save some for me!!" With that, the Tsukigumi continued to clear the table with their Taichou as the lead.   
  
"Ano..." Hanabi in her black evening gown walked up to Oogami, who was gawking at the beginnings of a food fight. "I know you're probably tired of being asking this, but could I have this dance with you, Oogami-san?"   
  
"Sure, Hanabi-kun." he replied, taking her hand and leading her out to the floor. "Aa, that reminds me... didn't you say you had something you wanted to talk to me about after the battle?"   
  
Hanabi lowered her eyes for a moment as the music softened. Oogami twirled her around twice, but when she met up with him again, she saw that his gaze was scanning the crowd.   
  
"Oogami-san, the truth is I wanted to tell you... how I... felt..." she stammered. This got his attention and he stared at her with wide eyes, his feet ceasing to move. She let out a sigh. "But, I know you like someone else right now."   
  
"Hanabi-kun... gomen."   
  
"Demo, I'll stay cheerful and keep trying hard to find someone of my own. I won't ever give up on love." She then smiled at him. Oogami slowly returned the warm smile and then twirled her around one more time. Laughing, they moved onto happier talk.   
  
"I should've known!" Yuri said, watching with a pair of binoculars, "That's the 17th girl he's danced with tonight! Oogami-san is such a womanizer!"   
  
"You're keeping count, Yuri-san?" Tsubaki sighed, rubbing her head. "You even danced with him so I don't see what's the big deal."   
  
"Besides," Sumire replied, whipping out her feathered fan that matched her extravagant sequenced gown with some strange feather train, "Chuui isn't a great dancer at all or kisser for that matter."   
  
Erica and Coquelicot gagged on their drinks and turned towards her. "S-Sumire-san... no way...!" Coquelicot cried, "You and Ichirou...?!"   
  
"That was a long time ago." Sumire replied, "A very short-lived romance. It just didn't work. He isn't my type at all; too dull and shy for me. I supposed if I didn't have to tell him to be spontaneous every once in a while, we might've had a chance..." She stopped to see that no one was listening to her anymore. "NE! I'M STILL TALKING HERE!!"   
  
Coquelicot gasped, "You too, Maria... dated Ichirou at one point?!?"   
  
"Yes," Maria replied, sipping her drink, "We had a fling in Russia. Demo, I felt we worked better as friends. He's someone I can have a drink with and reminisce old times. He lacks the passion and complexity. Plus, it's like Sumire says - he's a lousy kisser."   
  
"So Oogami-san is really a player after all?!" Erica exclaimed, now that she was clear on the idea of what a player was.   
  
Sumire chuckled. "I have to say Chuui has a perfect match at current. Nothing like seeing two simple people find simple happiness together. OHOHOHOHO!!"   
  
"Sumire-san..." Erica uttered, as the laughter continued. 'She sure cares for Sakura-san... but, she has a funny way of showing it...'   
  
"Would you shut up already, you oversized peacock!" Kanna snapped, popping up with her platter of fruit, "You're so loud, you're scaring away the pigeons, not to mention party guests!"   
  
"NAN DESETTE?! A PEACOCK!!?"   
  
"With a tail like this!" Kanna insisted, picking up the feather trail and plucking one out. Sumire let out a scream and this broke out into a fight. Everyone just laughed at them and then moved along with their own business.   
  
* * *   
"Aaaan!!" Orihime sighed, rushing over and taking a seat, "I think I've had enough dancing for the night! Papa is always insistent! It's time for a break de~su!" She blinked and looked around. "Where did my sweet Takeshi-san go??"   
  
"He's over there dancing with Sakura-han." Kohran replied, handing her friend a glass of juice that was instantly gulped down. "You don't mind at all, Orihime-han??"   
  
"Iie~!" Orihime said, holding out the glass for a refill, "Sakura-san was the reason I met him, so I'm thankful for her."   
  
"Things are going great between you two." Glycine noted, "Even if he's of such a lower standard as yourself, you've really polished him up. Country folk have always been charming though."   
  
Orihime's eyes narrowed as she prepared to snap back, but Lobelia moved in between them. "The guy's sweet. It's rare to find nice guys like that, loyal too. I probably haven't had much luck since most guys I meet are either from prison or gangs. You've got a nice catch, Orihime!" She then whispered over to Glycine, "(Shuddap already!)"   
  
"So, he's going back to Sendai soon? Is he really pursuing his medical career there??" Kohran asked. Orihime didn't say anything. "I wish him the best of luck in making his dream reality!"  
  
Orihime lifted her head. But then she saw her father waving her over the crowds. "Hai, Papa! Coming~!" she replied, handing Glycine the empty cup as she got up from the chair, "Be right back, ne?" Her eyes watered as she rushed across the floor to her father. 'His dream... but, our dreams are different...'   
  
"I wonder what kind of place this Sendai is." Glycine uttered, putting the cup aside. She focused on the dancing couple that had attracted a big crowd. "Hmmm..."   
  
"Is this a hint of jealousy I sense??" Lobelia asked, leaning over.   
  
"Hmp! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed as Kohran and Lobelia tried to muffle their laughter. "I could care less for some uncivilized hicks!" Her face tinted red as they fell over, bawling. "Stop embarrassing me at once! Get a hold of yourselves!" Sighing, she frowned and turned away. 'However...'   
  
* * *   
Oogami walked down the hallway, dragging along a drunk Yoneda. Putting him at his desk in his office, Oogami watched him lean his head down and fall asleep. "Oyasumi, Shihainin." he said softly, leaving the room.   
  
After a couple of steps, he noticed someone in a black tuxedo sitting on the staircase leading to the basement. "Yo... Oogami..." Kayama uttered, his voice weary as he dropped his head and let out a sigh.   
  
"Kayama, what's the matter? You don't look so good." he replied, going to sit next to him, "Did something happen? Tell me about it."   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me..." Kayama said, reaching for his drink, "Ever since Kaede told me she was having the baby... I feel like... like someone's kicked me in the stomach..." He gulped down the wine and frantically clasped his friend's arm. "I've never been so scared in my life!"   
  
"Kayama..." Oogami noted, "I wish I could help you, but I've got no experience in this area."   
  
Kayama nodded his head, "Sorry to burden you with my troubles. How about you? How are things going?? Tell me some good news, will ya?"   
  
"I don't have any good news." Oogami replied, "Hanakoji is preparing my transfer. I don't know where or when I'm going, but I know it'll be far from here..."   
  
"Gomen na." Kayama sympathetically patted him on the back, "I know how you feel about this place and everyone. I know more than anything, this is where you want to be... some things in life just aren't fair." Oogami sadly nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Ara, futari tomo!" called a voice. The two guys peered out into the hallway. Kaede crossed her arms, shaking her head at them. "What are you two doing there?? We've been looking for you all over the place."   
  
"S-Sumimasen!" Oogami stammered, getting up. Kayama took one look at his wife, and then finished his wine. "Kayama... maybe you should go easy on the liquor tonight..." Oogami uttered, worriedly checking him.   
  
"What do you mean...?" Kayama asked, trying to get up. In his haste, he lost his footing and fell, rolling down the stairs.   
  
"KA-KAYAMA!!"   
  
"YUIICHI!!!"   
  
* * *   
Kayama slowly opened his eyes. He was in the medical room, Kaede clasping his hand tightly. "W-What happened?" he weakly asked, looking around. He then saw his left leg in a case. "Dammit..." he sighed, also feeling the effects of a hangover.   
  
"You're lucky you just broke your leg." Kaede scolded him. "It'll be a long while for it to properly heal, so it seems you'll have to take some time off from work."   
  
"Hai hai..."   
  
A long pause followed. "Oogami-kun told me you were having troubles with me having a baby." she suddenly said. Kayama's face went pale. "Sou... you don't want me to?"   
  
"Chigau yo!!" he frantically cried, "It's different... I just... I..." He held onto her hands, leaning as close to her as he could. "I'm worried... about the future..."   
  
Kaede stared at him for a moment and then started giggling. "It's strange hearing you say things like that. You of all people are always so confident and optimistic. To hear you have fear about the future, I'm very surprised!"   
  
"I don't see what's so funny though," he replied.   
  
"It's my turn then... I won't be scared at all. Everything will be all right... I promise you, Yuichi."   
  
Kayama sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing from her touch. After listening to her sweet reassurances and taking some painkillers, he went back to sleep, his hand dropped from her shoulder. Kaede then stepped out the room where the others were.   
  
"He's going to be fine. Don't worry anymore." Takeshi said, "Thanks for letting me look at him. It was wonderful practice making a split and case. If anyone else seems to break something, give me a call."   
  
"Sou de~su!" Orihime cried, hugging his arm, "My Takeshi-san is going to be a wonderful doctor! I just know it~!" She then dragged him down the hallway and upstairs. It was already early the next morning, but they had been up all night, still in their party clothes.   
  
Oogami, his tie off, leaned against the wall and smiled towards Kaede. "Do you want me to call a taxi for you, so that Kayama can rest at home?"   
  
"Hai, onegaishimasu." As they walked down the basement hallway, she noticed that he had stopped, very deep in thought. "What's wrong, Oogami-kun?"   
  
"It's just... I had a strange feeling just now. Like..." he uttered, looking around. Shaking his head, he sighed, "It's nothing."   
  
"Heeh? That sigh means definitely something, not 'nothing'." Kaede said, eyeing him over. "Whenever it is, please let us know if we can help. The Hanagumi sticks together through anything." She then warmly smiled. "Ne, Oogami-kun?"   
  
"Hai, Ayame-san." he said happily nodding his head.   
  
Kaede's eyes widened. "O... Oogami-kun... you just..." He just stared at her, oblivious to what he had called her. "Iie... it's nothing..." she stammered, backing away from him. She then turned for the medical room. "I'll see you later."   
  
"Hai..." Oogami uttered, waving after her. 'What was that all about?' He then looked around one last time. 'It was here, wasn't it?'   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, the others were finishing up breakfast and heading for the stage. "Wai wai! A new play already!" Iris chimed, squeezing Jean-Paul in one arm and Reni in the other, "The month passes quickly ne? Let's get started, minna~!"   
  
Maria picked up the script booklet approved by Yoneda. "Seems we'll be producing 'Love of Asagao'. The cast has yet to be decided."   
  
"OH!! Can I be Komagochi-sama!?" Erica exclaimed, waving her hands in the air to get their attention. "PLEASE!!"   
  
"Erica no baka," Glycine grumbled, "You're not even going to be here to be in the play..."   
  
"Still! I want to try on a hakama!"   
  
"Actually," Maria uttered, rubbing her head, "I was thinking of having Kanna play him. She really looks good in a hakama."   
  
"Thankyou!" Kanna chuckled, blushing slightly, "But who's going to play Asagao?" There was a long pause. Kanna's face went pale. "N-Not the snake woman!!"  
  
"ARA!! What's with the name-calling?! So early in the morning too!!" Sumire snapped, fangs coming out as she slammed her teacup onto the small table.   
  
Everyone fearfully backed away from her. "Kyaaa..."   
  
"It's only natural that after experiencing a play full of amateurs to put the TOP STAR of Teito as the lead...!"   
  
"Um, pardon me," Hanabi noted, looking from side to side, "Where is Orihime-san this morning? Doesn't she want to find out her role in the upcoming play?"   
  
"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" Kohran said, climbing over the chair to get to her, "Orhime-han said she has a brunch date with Takeshi-han and her father. She's getting ready now because she had been in her party dress all night." Her glasses flashed. "With that guy ya..."  
  
"Heeeh??" everyone uttered, finding this news both interesting and embarrassing.   
  
* * *   
In the business office, Yuri was telling Kasumi the same news. "Can you believe it?! They were together all night! I mean, that's SCANDAL written all over it! I wonder what Shihainin will think about it or Orhime-san's father, or...!"   
  
Kasumi just sighed and continued to file paper work. "I heard that she was just helping him take care of Kayama-san who had an accident last night. You can confirm it with Oogami-san, who came in here to call a cab for them."   
  
Yuri scratched her head. "But, they live just a block away. Why did they need a cab for??"   
  
"Didn't you hear a thing I said??!" Kasumi boomed, papers flying everywhere, "Kayama-san broke his leg and can't walk home!!!" Just then the phone rang and she answered it, once again in a calm sweet voice. "Hai, this is the Daiteikoku Gekijou... Hai... hai... wakarimashita..."   
  
Yuri turned away, her eyes slanted. "Mou, another play is starting and my life is going to be busy once again with work, work, work! I didn't even get to meet some cute guys on the break..." Her misery turned to rage. "How can you act so calmly, Kasumi-san?! Our beauty is withering away!! We're two beautiful flowers waiting to be picked!!"   
  
Kasumi just giggled, going to pick up a stack of papers and walk to the desk to work. Yuri glared towards the back of her head. 'She has some sort of secret... mou!! You're so cruel, Kasumi-san!! I'll find it out on my own!!'   
  
"MINNA!" Tsubaki called, running into the office, dragging Tsubomi along, "Taihen desu! We was passing in the hallway, when I saw Oogami-san bring some boxes upstairs from the storage room."   
  
"So?? Perhaps he's helping the Paris Hanagumi pack. They're leaving very soon." Kasumi replied, shuffling a stack and handing it to her, "Please take care of these before lunchtime, Tsubaki-chan."   
  
"D-Demo! Oogami-san also brought one to his room. We followed and spied on him for a good half hour!" she cried, trying to avoiding the paperwork and eventually using poor Tsubomi as a shield, "What does this mean?? Is he leaving again??"   
  
This finally got their attention. "Hanakoji-san was talking closely with him last night. Surely, something is going on..." Yuri noted, rubbing her chin, "I wonder... if he's going to France with the Paris Kagekidan."   
  
"S-Sonna!" Tsubomi cried, "Didn't he just come back?! And who's going to clip the tickets for the upcoming play?! This is a bad situation for the Gekijou!"   
  
"Shhhhh!!" Kasumi hushed them all just as someone was passing by. "(We've got to keep down about this until we're absolutely sure. Promise??)" Hesitant nods followed. "Yoshi, until then, let's worry about this work. Whether or not Oogami-san goes anywhere, there's still work to be done."   
  
"H-Hai..." they sighed.   
  
* * *   
"Douzo!" Orihime cheerfully poured some tea as she and Takeshi waited for her father at a garden café. While he sipped the hot cup, she looked through the menu. "Is this your first time at an Italian café?"   
  
"Aa... hai..." he stammered, trying not burn himself. "Japanese tea at an Italian café is a unique touch, ne? Arigatou, Orihime-san... for bringing me here. You give me good reason to come to Tokyo. I'm happy to have met you."   
  
"Takeshi-san..." she uttered, her face blushing. She slowly reached into her purse. "Ano... Takeshi-san..." He blinked at her, aware of her sudden change of tone, a very timid tone. "I want to ask you... if... you..."   
  
"Hah?" he said, gazing down at the tickets in her hands, "To Italy?!"   
  
"Sou desu... I'm going home to visit Mama for a month. I'd like it if you could accompany me... I want to introduce you to her so badly..."   
  
"Orihime-san..." Takeshi solemnly stared at her bowed head, her shaking hand covering the tickets on the table. "You know I cannot. Sendai, I have to..."   
  
"DEMO!" she cut in, "You can study medicine anywhere! European medicine is wonderful! I know you can do it! You're so smart, I know you can! You can even easily get an apprentice work here in Tokyo...!"   
  
"That's not the point." he replied, "I want to practice in Sendai, my hometown - the people I've grown up with. It's the reason I decided on this path. It's all I ever wanted to do."   
  
Orihime hardened her face to keep the tears from falling. "Doushite?! Why do you have to stay with that same dream?! Shouldn't it be different now... now that you've met me?!"   
  
"I see..." he uttered, standing and picking up his hat, his eyes lowered, "You think my dreams are simple... you think I'm belittling myself, but this really is who I am. Gomen... I won't change for anyone."   
  
"Takeshi...san...?" Orihime stammered as he turned and walked away from the table. The back of his head blurred as she lost her battle to her emotions. "... typical... typical Japanese man..."   
  
* * *   
Oogami entered the basement for another box. Making sure that no one was watching, he turned for the storage room. 'I should just tell everyone... that I might be leaving soon... but I...'   
  
He stopped and stared at the empty hallway. Before him, he saw the faint memory of two people embracing. 'Ayame-san...'   
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!" screamed someone, colliding with him. The two fell to the floor, too dizzy to move for a moment. "SCRARY!!" cried the swirly eyed girl next to him, "It's so scary!!"   
  
"J-Jiru-kun?!" Oogami gasped, rubbing his head and sitting up as soon as the world stopped its spinning, "W-What happened??" Before she could answer he heard a door open. Jiru quickly jolted up and hid behind him. "Hah??"   
  
"Ano," Kikunojou said, stepping out of the Baragumi office, "Jiru-san, did you really have to drop-kick Kotone-taichou??"   
  
"He should've have been waving that 'thing' around in front of my face!! So cruel!!" she sniffed, throwing her arms around Oogami's neck, "Please keep these crazy people stay away from me!!"   
  
As Oogami struggled to breath as well figure out what was going on, Kasumi showed up. "Oogami-san! Yoneda-shihainin has called for you to come to his office. He says it's urgent."   
  
"Hai!" he replied, standing with Jiru still hanging on his back, "E-to... Jiru-kun, could you let go already?"   
  
"Gomen!" She did so and fell painfully onto the floor. "Itai, itai!" But then she spotted the box he had brought. "Aa! I've been looking for these all over the place! Arigatou~!"   
  
Kikunojou scratched his head in confusion. "She turns down a bouquet of roses, but only wants an empty cardboard box... strange..." He then turned heel for the office to check on Kotone. "Are you okay??"   
  
Yokohiko cradled Kotone's head, while he still had the footprint on his face. "S-Sugoi power..."   
  
* * *   
Oogami stepped into the manager's office. As soon as the door closed, Yuri, Tsubaki and Tsubomi went scrambling over to the doorknob. "Shhh!!" they told each other as they listened in on the conversation.   
  
Yoneda released the bottle of sake in his hand and pushed forward a white envelope. "It can't be..." Oogami uttered, staring at the kanji of his name, "So soon?"   
  
"Hanakoji had it delivered to me this morning. It seemed they had already decided it at the party." he replied, pouring another glass, "Open it up and see what your fate is this time."  
  
Oogami took a seat and flipped open the card. "'Oogami Ichirou-chuui, please report at the docks in 72 hours. The details of your position are confidential, and will be announced at the destination. Estimated time of service - unknown' ... Another secret assignment?"   
  
"Seems so." Yoneda replied, "I'm sure it's another secret butai that has a lot of green soldiers. What better way than to have an experienced Taichou as yourself lead them?"   
  
"But... 72 hours... 3 days..." Oogami uttered, lowering his head, "I don't have enough time for a proper farewell... I even leave before the Paris Hanagumi does. And two years?!" He suddenly stood from his seat, his fists clenched. "I don't want to accept this mission!"   
  
"Oogami," Yoneda gasped, staring at his rare show of insubordination. "The order has been made. You must follow it. End of story."   
  
"I don't want to be some tool - something you can pass around to use for others' gain. I'm tired of it!" he exclaimed, "Aren't you even going to fight it, Shihainin?! After all these years, did you want me to just win battles for you?! Is this as far as your feelings go?!"   
  
"NO!" Yoneda yelled, slamming his fist down. The sake bottle fell off the desk and crashed on the floor, along with the framed picture of the Tai Kouma Butai. Yoneda closed his eyes, calming down. "Oogami... you're like a son to me... all of you are my kids... to lose one of you... it breaks me apart. But we've just got to go along with it, this is how life is."   
  
Oogami bowed his head, picking up the envelope and turning for the door. The Teigeki Musume quickly scrambled away, hiding around the corner. At the last minute, Oogami looked back at Yoneda. "Shihainin, if for some reason I'm court-marshaled, will you hire me as a ticket-clipper?"   
  
Yoneda stared in surprise. "O-Oogami! Don't do anything you'll regret...!" he exclaimed, but the young man was already out the door.   
  
Oogami continued for the stairs, his eyes burning with determination. 'If I don't do this, I'll regret it for the rest of my life...'   
  
* * *   
"So, it is true!" Tsubomi gasped, she and the others returned to the business office. "Oogami-san is really leaving... and in 3 days. What shall we do?!?"   
  
Yuri snapped her fingers. "Tell everyone!"   
  
"Iyada!" Tsubaki protested, "We'll get in trouble for eavesdropping on that private conversation. Then Kasumi-san will pile on the paperwork to punish us. We've got to wait until he or Shihainin announces it."   
  
"Demo! What if he doesn't?!" Tsubomi exclaimed her bobbles frantically bouncing, "I mean, what if he tries to leave without anyone knowing?!"   
  
"I say we tell everyone." Yuri said with a shrug. She then heard footsteps. "Kyaa! Everyone get down!!" she exclaimed, pushing them under the table.   
  
Orihime came inside, her face looking miserable. Storming past the hiding trio, she tearfully exclaimed, "MOU!!! DAMN ALL JAPANESE MEN!!!"   
  
"HEH!?" they gasped as she disappeared down the hall. "What happened to her??"   
  
"What are you doing??" Kasumi asked, arriving in the office and saw them hiding, "Don't think you can escape this work. Saa! Get up and going! We've got to find a supplier and make an order for 50-dozen convolvulus flowers and 1,500 wooden fans before 6pm tonight. Not to mention, sell, sell tickets!"   
  
"Ryokai..." they groaned, climbing out from the table.   
  
* * *   
"Ii na, ii na~!" Kayama sighed as Kaede rubbed his shoulders and he munched away on a rice ball, "Being injured isn't so bad. I can stay home and relax! You get time off too! Ahahaha~!"   
  
"I see... It's all fun and games until you need to use the toilet..."   
  
"Eheheh..." He then saw something outside the window. "Darling, haven't you realized? It's the fourth time Oogami has passed our apartment?"   
  
"Eh?" Kaede peered out the window as well. "Didn't you say you saw him pass by just ten minutes ago, Sweetie-poo? I wonder what's going on."   
  
Kayama pulled the window open and called out to him, "YOOOOO OOGAMI!!"  
  
Oogami, in surprise, tripped and collided with a lamppost. "UWAAAH!"   
  
"What are you doing?! Come inside for a bit!!"   
  
'That guy...' he thought, glaring up at the window and rubbing his head. "No thanks, Kayama! I'm just taking a walk! I don't want to bother anyone!"   
  
"Oogami-kun!" Kaede leaned out the window. "What good pacing back and forth will do?! Come inside and talk to us!"   
  
Then his eyes met hers; he looked as if he was in pain. Dropping his hands to his sides, he nodded his head and then proceeded to enter the building. 'Doushite...' she thought, backing away from the window, 'Why all of a sudden...?'   
  
Kayama had got his crutches and hopped over to the door to meet his friend. "Oogami!! Tell us all about it!" he said, leading him to the table. His happy grin disappeared as Oogami held out the card. "No way..."   
  
Oogami nodded. "All I ever wanted to do was protect Teito... I got my wish, I shouldn't complain. But, I'm tired... I'm tired of moving place to place, befriending women. I'm just tired."   
  
"Oogami... What you are going to do from here on - That, only one person can decide. And that one person is you."   
  
"Iya, it's not me. This person's decision... my life depends on it." He then stood and smiled down at his friends, his warm eyes moving back to Kaede. "I'm going now. See you tomorrow."   
  
'Hah?!' Kaede quickly grabbed onto Kayama's arm. Just then, she felt a jolt and needed to hang onto to something. The way Oogami was acting made her feel uncomfortable. 'Masaka... Oogami-kun... loves...?!'   
  
Oogami stepped outside the apartment, staring up at the dimming sky. "Chotto matte!" Kaede cried, running outside with a shawl, "Oogami-kun, could I ask you something?"   
  
He turned towards her. "What is it, Kaede-san?"   
  
She stopped in front of him and examined him once more. "Before, at the Teigeki, you called me 'Ayame-san' and you keep staring at me strangely... Are you... are you still in love with my sister?"   
  
This question left Oogami speechless for a moment, but after the pause he found his words. "Since the moment I heard about my transfer, I've been thinking about Ayame-san. How she spent the remainder of her life moving to different places around the world... when really all she wanted to do was stay in the city she loved with the person she loved... It was her decision, to give up what she loved in order to protect everyone's happiness... I admired her for it. Demo... The person she loved most was you, Kaede-san."   
  
A soft wind blew around them as Oogami stared into his opened hands. "Oogami-kun...?" Kaede worriedly asked, as the silence continued.   
  
"Even Ayame-san doubted her decision. That time in the hallway, she told me her life of fighting would end fighting and that the one she loved most would be left behind. She asked me to hold her, to make the regret go away - to make her remember to keep going. This whole time, I've been wondering if I'm making the same decision Ayame-san had made..."   
  
Kaede moved forward to put her arms around him. "Oogami-kun, for Neesan, I'll hold you... so don't long for memories anymore. If Neesan was here, she would want you to do what you felt was right. She'd want to you keep going."  
  
"Sou ka... I know what I have to do. The outcome is not up to me... what happens now; my number one person... she will decide for me. Regardless of her answer, I won't regret it."   
  
Above them, Kayama was watching from the window. "Maa maa maa!! No fair! I want to hug Oogami too!!" He then reached for his crutches and tried to get up, "Oi oi! Matte! Wait for me!!"  
  
"Gomen na, Kayama!" Oogami laughed, releasing Kaede, "I'll give you a hug on my next visit! Please don't overexert yourself and get better soon!!"   
  
Kaede let out a sigh of relief. 'Phew... Oogami-kun had me worried for a moment... demo, it seems he's finally figured everything out.'   
  
She gazed after him as he walked away, but then suddenly realized something. 'HE DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION... THAT LITTLE.... ARRRRGGG!!!'   
  
* * *  
Sakura sat at her dresser, staring at her calendar. The month had passed by so quickly. Already the date for the next opening night was fixed. Stretching she thought about going to sleep.   
  
But then, she heard knocking at her door. "Sakura-kun? Oogami kedo..." said the voice on the other side. "Could you come out here for a moment?"   
  
"Hai!" she said, walking to the door and opening it. "Oogami-san, what's the matter?" she asked as she stared at the expression in his face. He just took her hands and pulled her out into the hallway. He then knelt in front of her. "Hah? Nani kore??"   
  
"Shinguji Sakura... ore..." he stammered, gazing into her confused face, "Will you marry me?"   
  
"HEEEEEEEEH?!?" all of the doors opened at once and the other girls peered out in the hallway. Both Sakura and Oogami went red. Maria even came running from around the corner. "NANI?!"   
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. "D-Doushite... why all of a sudden...? Oogami-san, are you feeling well?"   
  
"I've never felt so sure in my life!" he exclaimed, "Sakura-kun, onegai! I'll do my best to make you happy!"   
  
"I'm already very happy with my life right now... I can't possibly ask for anything more..."   
  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful? The two of us together, for the rest of our lives? Sakura-kun, I love you!"   
  
A round of 'aaawww's filled the hallway. Sakura looked down at their linked hands. She then bowed her head. 'haaaah?!' went the speculators.   
  
"G-Gomen nasai!" she cried, "I really do care about you, Oogami-san... but, what you're asking me, it's just too much... for me to... I cannot... I'm so sorry, Oogami-san!"   
  
Oogami stood, lifting her lowered face. "Sakura-kun..." he uttered, "I just want to stay here with you and everyone... forever. It's all that I want."   
  
"Oogami-san..." she stammered as he turned and walked away. But she couldn't say anymore and he had already disappeared around the corner.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Preview of the final episode!   
  
Sakura: Moments past so quickly and become memories, people you meet come and go... But, only time will tell what will happen to us...   
  
In a storm of Romance and Cherry blossoms, the final chapter next time on Sakura Taisen!   
  
Oogami-san, don't give up! 


	14. finale

Sakura Taisen was created by Ooji Hiroi, 1996-2001; all rights reserved to Red Company & Sega; This fanfiction series & characters Jiru & Kurisu were created by JillM New posting: 11.22.01  
Please read these important notes!!! http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki/fanfics/smiterivival.html  
Enjoy the finale!  
  
Smite the Enemy - Oogami, fight for the future   
Final Episode  
  
It was 3AM in the morning. Kaede eased out of bed and gazed towards the window. The flash of lightning woke her, as well as a revelation. Eyes wide, she put on her robe and walking out of the room. Folding her arms, she grimaced down at the picture of her sister.   
  
'Neesan was right about Oogami-kun from the beginning. Even after all those warnings about chasing rabbits, he has never changed. He hasn't learned anything from what he's gone through these past years! I mean, even if he's leaving, it doesn't mean he could go for another round of scoring points with women! All that sweet talk, it's no wonder he's still single! That player just wanted to put his hands on me! And I'm married - to his best friend!! How dare he!!'   
  
Clenching her fists, she thought about the many methods of punishment to give him in the morning. But her angry plans were put on hold when she heard singing in the air.   
  
"UMI WA EEEEEE NAAAA~! AAAAA~! Mmm... Zzzz...zzz..."   
  
Diving face first, Kaede wearily stared towards the room. 'Neesan, what is with all the men in my life...?' she sighed, finally deciding to go back to sleep.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Yuri, Tsubaki, and Tsubomi arrived at the business office early in the morning to get a jump on the paperwork before their leader would arrive and nag them. As they put away their coats and settled in, they began chatting about the latest rumor.   
  
"MOU! I can't believe Oogami-san proposed to Sakura-san!" Yuri exclaimed, papers flying everywhere, "And I wasn't even there!! Kyaaa, so not fair!!"   
  
Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement. "According to Kohran-tachi, Sakura-san turned him down. What a shocking event!"   
  
Yuri pounded her fists on the table. "AND I MISSED IT!! This is all Kasumi-san's fault! She needs to relax about the work around here! I can't stay in such a stressful environment and miss out on good scandal!!"   
  
"Soeba," Tsubomi noted, tapping her chin, "I wonder where Kasumi-san went last night. And isn't it odd that she slept in? She's usually here at dawn. Demo, she didn't even knock on my door this morning."   
  
"M-Masaka..." Tsubaki uttered, "Do you think that... she had a DATE?!?"   
Yuri and Tsubomi stopped and stared at her. " DE-TO?!!"   
  
"Ara ara, who had a date??" Kaede asked, stepping through the office doors and shaking her umbrella. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna!"   
  
Right behind her, Kasumi just arrived, completely soaked from the rain shower that had started outside. Her head down, she let out a long sigh and walked over to her desk. "Ohayou...Minna..."   
  
"Ohayou~!" chimed her friends. They all looked her over, wondering if their predictions were true. 'Demo, it's so unlikely... Kasumi-san... sonna baka na!'   
Kasumi walked over, her mind lost in the memory of the night before...   
  
(Kasumi's flashback)  
Last night, Kasumi and and her companion hurried from the taxi, stopping at the apartment. "Ano ne, do you want to come inside?"   
  
"Iya, I think I should go." he replied, wiping his glasses and shaking the water from his long hair, "I had a fun time tonight with you, Kasumi-chan."   
  
"Onegai," she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes, "Kotone-san."   
  
Kotone went red. "Dame desu... honto ni... watashi... watashi wa... HOMO desu."   
(end of flashback)   
  
Back in the business office, Kasumi snapped the pencil she was holding in half. All of her friends stared at her in surprise as she dropped her head down on the desk. "DOUSHITE?! DOUSHITE?!"   
  
Before Tsubaki and Tsubomi could ask about what was going on, Yuri leapt at Kaede and exclaimed, "NE! Oogami-san proposed to Sakura-san last night!!"   
  
"NAN DESETTE?!" Kaede gasped with the same shocked face as everyone else when they found out. "Oogami-kun?! Usou da!"   
  
"Honto ni!! It's the latest uwasa! Tell everyone you meet! I'm sure this is the biggest thing since Sumire-san was caught cross-dressing in public!"   
  
Kaede didn't hear a word Yuri was hollering as she sat down at the table and stared off into space. "How could he propose marriage?? I mean he was flirting with me just last night. Could he have been serious??"   
  
"WHAT?! That player can't possibly be serious to propose marriage!" Tsubaki replied, her friends nodding their heads in the background, "After all we know he's capable... and to flirt with a married woman - that's unforgivable! Good for Sakura-san for turning him down!"   
  
A drone face that matched Kasumi's entered the room. All eyes moved to the rookie ticket boy who collapsed face first onto the table. "D-Doushita no, Kurisu-kun??" Tsubomi asked, as they gathered around him, "So early in the morning to see you in a daze. I bet Sumire-sama isn't even awake yet..."   
  
"No, that's not it." Kurisu sighed, "I just learned today that Jiru-san will be transferred away, alongside with Oogami-san. Where they're going - I don't know... and I know I cannot follow. (sniff sniff...)"   
  
All eyes now turned to Jiru who was busy unpacking her morning snacks on the table. "Hmm... Oh, I don't know what the assignment is either. But, looks like it'll be two days from now." She held up her bowl full of goodies. "Kurisu-chan, minna-san~! Anyone hungry??"   
  
As everyone dug in, Yuri was in bliss. "Aah! The plot thickens! What a great morning to be welcomed with all this great scandal!! Sure beats working..." She paused to check on Kasumi to see if she was really planning to spend the day looking like a zombie. "Ne! Let's go get more information!!" she said, dragging Tsubomi and Tsubaki along, "Yatta wa!!! Uwasa uwasa uwasa~!"   
  
Kaede watched them go and then stared at the depressed Kasumi and Kurisu, sitting in front of a pile of untouched papers and the munching Jiru. 'I don't know what Kasumi-kun's upset about, but Kurisu-kun's information just gave me an inkling of what Oogami-kun is thinking... If I'm right...' She clenched her fists, fire burning in her eyes, 'NO MERCY!!!'   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Upstairs, Oogami stood in front of his mirror, fixing his necktie. As he was practicing a smile, he heard the windows burst open and a loud noise. "TOH!!" exclaimed Kayama, making his usual entrance, "YOOO OOGAMI~!"   
  
Oogami dropped his head and sighed, "Everyday..." He then turned around. "What a minute! Kayama, aren't you injured? What are you doing, climbing on the side of the buildings?!"   
  
Kayama, with his crutches, hopped over and plopped in the chair, "You shouldn't underestimate the Taichou of the Tsukigumi!" He then started playing some notes on his guitar. "Naa Oogamiii~! My sweet Kaede asked me to talk to you about something..."   
  
"Eeh? About what??"   
  
"She wouldn't tell me." Kayama replied, smiling cutely. Both him and Oogami sweat-beaded; Kaede usually used these types of confusing conventions, but they somehow managed to work. "My darling said I should figure it out, but I don't know where to start. Still, as your best friend, you should let me know what's going on with you."   
  
Oogami shrugged. "Well, to start... I asked Sakura-kun to marry me last night." Kayama's eyes bugged out at these words. Oogami then added, "She turned me down." Kayama put on a face full of sympathy and patted his shoulder. Oogami then replied, "Still I won't let it get me down. I've got two days left to get engaged and married."   
  
"EEEH?!" Kayama snagged him over by the necktie, "MAA MAA MAA! You can't be serious, Oogami!!!"   
  
"I am determined to stay in Teito." Oogami said, opening his drawer and flipping through his collection bromides, "This time I'm taking your advice, Kayama. It's a long shot, but it's my last hope and I think I can make it if you help me."   
  
Kayama looked lost for words. He knew Kaede would kill him if she found out. He knew that this idea had a slim probability of working, but he also knew that his best friend deserved as much as anyone to be happy. Maybe this was his chance...   
  
"Uwaah, how do you talk me into these things...?" he sighed, as they sat down on the bed and started to look over the possible brides to be, "Ii na, ii na! Ganbare, Oogami!"   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile, the girls had met in the cafeteria for breakfast, still discussing the events that had taken place last night. "The nerve of that guy!" Orihime exclaimed, "Leave it to Japanese men to ruin a good relationship! Nippon no otouko ga BAKA de~su!"   
  
Sakura smiled uneasily as the girl started cursing in Italian. "O-Orihime-san, it wasn't a big deal. I didn't feel offended by this gesture and I think Oogami-san probably got over it by now."   
  
"Ara, ara..." Sumire waved her fan in the air to get everyone's attention, "Tell me, Sakura-san, why DID you turn him down? You might never get this opportunity like ever again... a simple girl, as yourself deserves a simple life of domestic servitude. After all, where do you think your second rate acting job will get you? Nee~?"   
  
"Shut up..." Sakura grumbled, glaring at her.   
  
"Oi!" Kanna cut in, shoving Sumire aside and going to fill up her plate with another helping. "I admit I was surprised Taichou would even suggest a thing! What was he thinking?! Sakura can't possibly get married! Nope, nope - NEVER!"   
  
"And why not?" Maria asked, Sakura and everyone else looking curious. Kanna just stopped eating and stared back at them, not realizing what they wanted to know. "Ka-n-na," Maria tried again, "Why do you think that Sakura shouldn't get married??"   
  
"Atai...mmm... Ata...mrp..." Kanna said in between munches. She finally finished chewing and washed it down with a glass of cold water. "Aa, I feel none of us should get married; that way, we can all hang out together like this - fight together, play on the stage together. This is heaven, if you ask me. I know it's asking a lot, but I like it... I don't want it to change yet."   
  
"Watashi mo," Maria sighed, taking a seat next to her friend and going to fill up her own platter. "But, changes will happen whether we like it or not. And I think Taichou was the first to show this want for change. I still feel like he's got a reason behind it though..."   
  
"Nee, nee!" Coquelicot popped up at the table, looking side to side, "Where's Erica?? Doesn't she know it's breakfast? We're supposed to go out today and get our souvenirs shopping finished. After all, we leave in two days."   
  
Everyone turned towards Sumire for answers. "Erica-san stayed behind in the room; she's starting to pack," she said nonchalantly, "She's a bit on the down side, but other than that she'd be all right to go shopping with you."   
  
"It's raining heavily outside though," Hanabi noted, watching the continued fall on the windows, "Maybe we should cancel it all together. I mean, we have enough souvenirs as is and this is one of the few days we have left. Ano, shall we spend it here?"   
  
"Why not?" Glycine said with a shrug, "Something interesting might happen and there's always some drama unfolding here. Besides, I've got to start packing too."   
  
'That's right...' Sakura thought, 'The Paris Kagekidan are leaving... Two days doesn't seem like a lot of time...' She turned to look towards Sumire, who was sipping her tea quietly. 'We're going to say goodbye soon to our friends...'   
  
"Sumimasen..." A male voice had interrupted their breakfast. All eyes turned to Takeshi who stood by the hallway in a drenched suit. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I..."   
  
"HMP!" Orihime tossed aside her napkin and angrily stood to face him. "You ARE interrupting us! Go awa~y! I don't want to talk to you, Takeshi-sa~n!"   
  
"Actually, I came to see Sakura." he replied as he continued to shake from the 'warm greeting' he just received. He tipped his hat and turned towards his blinking friend from childhood. "Sakura, if you have a moment?"   
  
"H-Hai..."   
  
"What was that all about??" Kohran asked, wiping her glasses as the two left. She too got up from her seat and headed for the door. "Well... I'm finished here. Better go back to work in the hangar! Tell me when you guys feel like playing cards later. I think this rain is going to go on for a long while!"   
  
But as Kohran headed down the stairs, she ran into Oogami. "Kohran..." he uttered, taking her hand and kneeling on the floor. "Will you marry me??"   
  
"EEEEEH?!?"   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Sumire was on her way back to her room, when she passed the library. Retracing her steps, she peered in the door. ('What's going on??') Oogami was kneeling on the floor, holding onto Maria's hand. "Maria Tachibana... will you be my bride??"   
  
"EEEEEH!?" Maria looked very confused. "Taichou, this is very sudden and yet sweet of you to ask... but I don't see any reason behind it. Why don't you ask someone you want to marry??"   
  
"I do... I want to marry you, Maria."   
  
Maria was too smart for this and pried her hand away. "Taichou, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I think you better stop it before you get hurt. Excuse me."   
  
Sumire quickly hid while Maria passed her. Oogami came after Maria, but when he saw Sumire he skidded to a stop. "Sumire-kun," he uttered, sliding down onto one knee. Before he could say anymore, she slapped him across the face. "UWAH!"   
  
"Chuui! Do you take me for a fool?!" she snapped, hovering over him angrily, "To ask ME, Kanzaki Sumire - TOP STAR of Teito - less than two minutes from when you asked another woman?! That's so unromantic!" She then turned to leave, but leaned over and whispered, "Ara, but if you're trying to make Sakura-san jealous for turning you down I'll help you get a date."   
  
"Iya... that's not what I'm trying to do... I'm just trying to get engaged."   
  
Sumire gave him a look that told him she thought he was crazy, and then went on her way. Once in her room, she noticed that Erica hadn't moved from the place that she had left her.   
  
"Sumire-san..."   
  
"Erica-san, what are you doing? Haven't you finished packing yet??"   
  
"I can't. I feel sad when I start... I don't like feeling sad at all." Erica replied, trying to force a smile, "I will get packed in time! The Lord will give me the strength to!"   
  
The sound of a stomach growling startled them both. Sumire crossed her arms and noted, "Or maybe you'll get the strength once you go eat something. Your breakfast is waiting downstairs - unless that beast-woman Kanna-san ate it."   
  
"I'm sorry... I'll go right away," Erica said. She stopped at the door, going to turn towards Sumire. "Um, before I forget... I wanted to thank you, Sumire-san... for being a good friend and roommate... also..." She dug into her pocket and took out a small wooden crucifix. "I know you're not Christian, but here... I want you to have this to remember me by."   
  
Sumire took the gift without a word, staring down at it in the palm of her hand. "........."  
  
"I'll be right back to finish packing when I'm done eating!" Erica cheerfully said, before going to stumble out the door. "Oh - to - to - waaaaaah!!" She had tripped on her skirt and gone a couple of hops down the hall before falling forward. Lucky for her, she was caught. "O-Oogami-san?!"   
  
"Erica-kun," Oogami uttered, as he breathlessly held her in his arms, "Marry me..."   
  
"Hm??" Erica blinked her eyes. "Okay."   
  
"REALLY!?!"   
  
Erica smiled innocently. "Mary the mother of Jesus is always watching you, Oogami-san. You mustn't fear anything; she will guide you when you need her. That's what I learned at the monastery and through prayer..."   
  
And she would've gone on if Glycine and Lobelia hadn't showed up. "Would you knock it off already!!" Glycine exclaimed, "We're not in Bible Study!!"   
  
"Taichou, forget it." Lobelia said, prying Oogami away from Erica and dragging her off, "You asked us two already and the answer was NO. And it's NO for Erica too. She's going to become a nun and there's nothing you can do about."   
  
"BUT!!" Oogami desperately called after them, "You don't understand! It's my only hope! I've just got to get married right away!! WAIT!!" The girls just hurried up and got out of there. 'Sonna...' Oogami sighed, falling to his knees, 'Every girl I've asked won't accept me thus far... I'm running out of options!'   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Meanwhile, in the manager's office. Yoneda continued to pour sake while Kaede typed up a memo for him. "Yare yare..." the old guy sighed into his glass, "I might as well tell you now, Kaede-kun... Oogami is being transferred away."   
  
"I know, Shihainin. It's on short notice too. We should tell everyone, don't you think?"   
  
"Sou yo! Let's throw a going-away party. After all, he's leaving the same time as the Paris Kagekidan... *hiccup* ..." He suddenly gagged and spat out his drink. "OI!! NAN DAI YO?!?"   
  
Kaede blinked and lifted her head from her typing to see that the Baragumi had magically appeared in the room. "W-What are you doing here? And, what are you wearing!?"   
  
The lights went cabaret red for a moment as the trio leapt up and did their favorite SUPER poses, wearing pansy-colored leotards. "SHORI no POZU, KIME!" After the flashy display that lasted less than a minute, everything then went back to normal.   
  
"It's our new uniforms." Kotone noted, "We've modeled them after the original Hanagumi costumes. What do you think??" Yoneda and Kaede just sighed and wiped the sweat bead off their faces. "Aa! You're speechless! I'm glad you liked them! Now, onto business... Kiku-chan, take it from here!"   
  
"Aa, the report..." Kikunojou stepped forward, taking a memo from his pocket, "Ano... it seems that Oogami-san has been going around the Teigeki - asking females on sight to marry him. It's a very strange incident..."   
  
"NANIII?!" Yoneda went into a drunken rage. "Ano yarou! What the hell is he thinking??! He better stay away from my daughters before I chase him down and...!!!"   
  
'This just gets stranger and stranger...' Kaede thought, knocking Yoneda out with a bottle to the head. As he fell 'asleep' onto his desk, she then turned to the other three. "Ne, do you know why Oogami-kun is doing this??"   
  
"I don't know, but who cares!" Yokohiko cried, folding his hands together, "Kyaaaa! To be engaged to Ichirou-chan would be a dream for me!! Aaaah~! I wonder where we'll go on our honeymoon...!"   
  
"Dame yo, Yoko-chan!" Kotone scolded, "First things first, we must stop Oogami-taichou from getting in trouble! Let's go hide behind the shadows and stalk him all day like we always do!"   
  
"RYOKAI!" replied his cadets. With the lights and music going off again, the Butai of Love and Justice leapt out the window and disappeared.   
  
Kaede blinked - her mind on standby after experiencing first hand a very strange phenomenon. 'NANI YO??!'   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
'It's no good...' Oogami thought as he walked through the halls aimlessly, 'I'll never find someone who would marry me... Doesn't anyone want me to stay in Teito? It's like they don't care at all! I feel disowned...' He then came around the corner and saw someone up ahead. "Yaa, Coquelicot!!"   
  
"Ichirou??" The girl turned around and smiled at him. "Just the person I was looking for! Do you want to go shopping with me today? I know it's raining, but it's really important..."   
  
Oogami had a brilliant idea. "Sure, I'll go with you, Coquelicot! That is, if you'd marry me." The logic was simple; according to Kayama, all he had to do was get engaged. They didn't have to ask who - or how old she was. "Well, how about??" he asked, holding out his hand.   
  
"Hmm... first of all, I have to ask about your credentials and your annual income." Coquelicot replied, "If I get married, I want to at least have some financial security - not to mention a house that would be payable and large enough for my animals. How much does a ticket-boy make anyways??"   
  
"J-Jaa..." Oogami stammered, sidestepping the income question, "I haven't really thought about that stuff. Demo, Coquelicot, wouldn't you also want to marry for love as well??"   
  
"Love," she repeated, "If this is a marriage proposal of love - which I hope you are attempting - it's just got to be done right. First off, you didn't kneel. Second, you don't even have a ring. Third, it sounded like a bribe to me."   
"I-I've been kneeling all day so I got sloppy. And I'll get a ring soon - on my next paycheck! And... this isn't a bribe!"   
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Ichirou..." Coquelicot replied, walking off and leaving him behind.   
  
Oogami tearfully leaned his head against the door. 'Gaaaah! Even Coquelicot! I give up!'   
  
But then Kayama and his happy song kept coming back to him: "Oogamii~! You mustn't quit~! Fight on~! Fight oh~!"   
  
Oogami crumbled to the floor in despair. 'Easy for you to say... You've already got a wife... I might as well start packing...'   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby, Sakura was on her way out. She paused to see Sumire and Erica talking in the deserted cafeteria. 'Aa, let me see if they need anything for me to pick up...'   
  
"Ano..." Sumire looked strangely timid as she slowly reached into sleeve and took out her fluffy purple fan. "I want you to have this... to remember me by..."   
  
"Your lucky fan?!" Sakura blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. They had already caught her. Very embarrassed, Sakura waved her hands.   
"No, nothing! I was just passing by!"   
  
Erica blinked at the fan and handed it back to her. "Sumire-san, I can't accept this. It's very important to you."   
  
"Nan desu no? You're refusing it?" Sumire snapped, "Hmp! Aren't you picky! Fine, don't take it! I changed my mind! Hurry up and pack your things out of my room - I can't wait for you to go anyways! Excuse me!" She then stormed off, fluttering her fluffy fan.   
  
"Sumire-san..." Erica uttered, feeling very bewildered over what happened. She sat back down at the table and started to pour cream into her tea, "I don't understand. I thought you'd miss me when I went - but you can't wait for me to go...?"   
  
"Erica-san," Sakura sat down at the table and patted her shoulder, "Sumire-san really will miss you. I think it's hard for her to say goodbye because you two have gotten really close. That's how she is."   
  
"I hope you're right..." Erica said, trying to smile, "I won't forget about you or Sumire-san when I leave here. You two were really wonderful to me and I wish that we could be friends for a long time!"   
  
"Of course! I won't forget you either, Erica-san! But..." Sakura quickly stopped her from overfilling the cup with cream. "Ehehe, don't get carried away."   
  
"Of course! Um, would you like to help me pack, Sakura-san??"   
  
"I'm sorry, I already have plans this afternoon," she replied, getting up from the table, "I have to go meet Takeshi-kun. I promised we'd have lunch together. Honto ni gomen nasai."   
  
As Sakura left, Erica noticed Orihime and Hanabi standing by the stairs. "I don't care anyways!" Orihime pouted, crossing her arms as she sniffed back a tear, "I've had enough of Japanese guys! He can go back to Sendai if he wants! He can even take Sakura-san with him - I don't care!"   
  
"Orihime-san..." Hanabi uttered, she and Erica not sure what to say. Just then there was the sound of thunder and the lights flicker. A scream was heard outside. "N-Nani?! What happened?!"   
  
"That was Sakura-san's voice!" Erica gasped, rushing out the doors with the other two girls close behind. In the street, Sakura was kneeling down, clutching her head. "Are you all right??" Erica asked, going up to her and putting her hands on her shoulder, "Aaa...??!"   
  
"Takeshi-kun..." Sakura tearfully uttered, "Somebody, help him... please...!"   
  
"Takeshi-san!" Orihime gasped, her face turning pale. The man was laying on the sidewalk a couple feet away, unconscious.   
  
Hanabi was the first to get into action. "I-I'll go call for help!" she said as the others slowly recovered. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"   
  
While Erica went to check on Takeshi's lifeless body, Orihime picked up his hat and slid down to her knees staring in shock. 'S-Sonna... Takeshi-san...' All of them getting soaked in the rain, a single umbrella blew away in the wind.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
"We have called this very important meeting," Maria said, later that night. It was up in the attic and after curfew. She took a look around the room, taking roll of who was there. "But where are Iris, Sakura, and Sumire?"   
  
"The cactus woman said she didn't want to come," Kanna explained, "She was in a bad mood again. It wasn't my fault though."   
  
"Iris felt sleepy and went to bed early," Reni noted.   
  
"Sakura-san is at the hospital." Hanabi added.   
  
"What for?" Coquelicot asked, "Did she get sick?"   
  
"Iie, Takeshi-san got struck by lightning today. I heard it's the second time, but it looked really painful. Sakura-san will stay there over night and come back in the morning." Next to her, Hanabi noticed Orihime's saddened face. 'Are...?'   
  
"Taihen ya..." Kohran sighed, "I hope the guy gets better soon."   
  
"Really it is terrible," Erica noted, "I'm going to pray really hard for him!"   
  
"Tonikaku," Maria said, "We're here his meeting to discuss Taichou. Apparently, he's been asking people left and right to marry him."   
  
"Who would want to marry him anyways?" Glycine noted, "According to the Uwasa-network, he was flirting with Kaede-san just last night. Can we think he's actually serious?"   
  
"Honto ni!" Hanabi blurted out, "We all know that Chuui-san is such a PLAYER! What good marrying him will be - he'll just have a bunch of affairs!! You can't trust Japanese men at all!" Everyone stopped and stared at her in surprise. Hanabi covered her blushing face. "I... I'm so sorry... I-I've been hanging around Orihime-san too much..."   
  
"Daijoubu ya!" Kohran replied, "Oogami-han will come to his senses and realize that no one would be naive enough to take up his offer. Sou da naa??"   
  
While nodding heads circled around the room, Reni frowned and stared towards the floor. 'Everyone but Iris...'   
  
(Reni's flashback)  
Earlier that evening, Reni and Iris were gazing out the large windows of the terrace, "Ne ne, Reni, Iris has been thinking..."   
  
"About what, Iris??" Reni asked, looking over at the pensive French girl.   
  
"Since Iris has breasts now, Iris is really a beautiful woman, ne?? Iris would make a pretty bride, ne??"   
  
"B-b-b-b-bride??!" Reni gagged, unable to breath for a moment. Coughing, she crumbled to the floor, her face blue.   
  
Iris crossed her arms trying to ignore a reaction she found insulting. "Regardless of what Reni thinks, Iris would be a pretty bride... which means Iris should marry Onii-chan!" She then cheerfully skipped down the hall, humming the wedding march.   
  
"Wait, Iris! You can't marry Taichou...!" Reni gasped, as she ran after the girl. She frantically caught up to her, ready to confess, " Boku... boku wa...!!"   
  
Iris opened Oogami's door. "Hora, O - ni - i - chaaan ~!" She stopped to see that no one was in the room. "Onii-chan is not here. Mou... next time!" Reni finally caught her breath and then fell over with relief.   
(End of flashback)   
  
Back in the attic, everyone was putting heads together on what to do with this situation. "We've got to stop that guy," Lobelia noted, "Randomly proposing to girls is bad, but hitting on nuns and underage girls is really, really bad!   
  
"Right!" Kanna said, "I say we retaliate with full force! Like we always do!" She then put her arm around the speechless Maria. "Don't you agree, Maria??"   
  
"H-Hai..." Maria stammered, her face all red. Getting a hold of herself, Maria cleared her throat and lifted a fist. "Saa, minna are you ready for battle?!"   
  
"OH!" everyone chimed.   
  
"Kohran, you know what to do!"   
  
"Yossha!" Kohran chimed as she pulled on a cord. Down came the old replica doll from the past battles. It looked pretty worn, but they had to sew it back together after Sakura had sliced it in half with her sword.   
  
"W-What the hell is that thing supposed to be??" Lobelia stammered, scratching her head, "Wait, it can't be...!"   
  
"It looks like Ichirou," Coquelicot noted, "Kind of deformed though..."   
  
Maria turned to the Paris Kagekidan. "Go ahead and give it a go. We're all Hanagumi."   
  
"Check this out!" Glycine said, lifting up her axe as Hanabi took out her crossbow and Lobelia her chains. The three of them attack at the same time, Coquelicot blasting it with a surge of power from her hand. The dolls swung about wildly, threads and limbs falling everywhere.   
  
They all then turned to Erica, who stood just watching it swing back and forth. "Oh! Right!" she said, realizing it was her turn. She simply walked over to it and took out some holy water, going to give the doll the sign of the cross.   
  
Everyone just face-faulted and fell into a big pile on the floor. "Uuuugggg..."   
  
Oblivious to it all, Erica rubbed her chin and uttered, "I wonder where is Oogami-san anyways."   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Oogami sat at the counter with a bottle of wine. He and Kasumi were pouring each other glass after glass. "Kasumi-san..." he uttered, nudging her shoulder, "You've been in this weird daze all day. What's the matter?"   
  
"I will never love again. All I better do is work, work, work..."   
  
"Eeh?" Oogami felt confused, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Anyways, what am I going to do? Tomorrow is all I have before I leave. Where am I going to find a bride?"   
  
Suddenly strange music started to play in the air. A blast of pink smoke exploded in the center of the room, and when it cleared 'guess who' showed up. "The butai of love and justice are here to assist you!!"   
  
"Oh no... The Baragumi..." Oogami sighed, covering his face. Through his fingers, he noticed something. "Eh? Only two?? Where's Kiku-chan?"   
  
"We heard you were in trouble, Ichirou-chan," Yokohiko said, fondling his cheek, "And we thought you might need some help from us."   
  
"Sou yo!" Kotone said, as the pink lights started circulating around the room and a sparkling globe (disco ball?) lowered down from the ceiling. "Oogami-tachou... we bring you - YOUR BRIDE!"   
  
There was another explosion of pink smoke and out came the blushing bride. "A... Ano..."   
  
"UWAH!" Oogami gasped, falling off his chair. Lying on the floor, he stared up at Kikunojou in a long white bridal gown and viel. He had to admit he looked pretty cute, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. "Sorry, it's not going to work..."   
  
Before the Baragumi could object, they stopped to hear the loud noise of glass breaking. Apparently Kasumi had wakened from her stupor. "BASTARDS!!"   
  
"Kyaaa!" Yoko gasped, grabbing onto Kikunojou as they dodged the flying empty bottles, "W-What did atashi-tachi do?! Dame yo!!"   
  
Kasumi ignored the pleas and angrily continued on her warpath. "Kotone-san, you played me like a fool!! Don't think you and your 'fangirls' can get away with it!!"   
  
"Chotto chotto!" Kotone stammered, as she started to chase them around the kitchen, "Kasumi-chan, I can explain...!"   
  
'And I thought I had problems... what a bunch of weirdoes...' Oogami thought as he escaped the kitchen and went out into the garden for fresh air. 'Aah... such a peaceful night in Teito. I don't want this to go away... I want to hold it close to my heart...'   
  
"Forever?"   
  
Startled by this voice, he turned around and searched through the dark trees for who said it. "Kaede-san, is that you...?" he asked, recognizing her voice. But he could've sworn she had gone home earlier with Kayama. "Hah?" He caught sight of a woman in kimono standing in the moonlight. "No... way..."   
  
"Oogami-kun," a smiling Ayame said as she walked up to him, "Are you giving up? Don't you love the Hanagumi anymore? Are you going to just leave them??"   
  
"Iya... I-I mean... of course I love the Hanagumi! With all my heart, Ayame-san! Just like you did... I want to be with them for the rest of my days."   
  
"I see... then you know what you have to do."   
  
"And what's that, Ayame-san??"   
  
Ayame just grinned, her eyes sparkling with delight as she reached over and tapped him on the forehead. "Shikari nasai, Taichou-san!"   
  
"H-Hai...!" Oogami stammered, gazing into her lovely face - soft samba music in the background. Everything suddenly went fuzzy, and then he blanked out.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Oogami felt the sun's rays on his face. He was lying just on a bench in the garden, Shiro on his stomach licking his face. "Fuuuaa... it's morning? What happened with Ayame-san...?"   
  
"Ara, you tell me," replied a voice. Kaede was sitting on the other end of the bench, with her arms crossed. "Ohayou, Oogami-kun."   
  
"O-Ohayou... Kaede-san..." he stammered, blushing and sitting up. "Jaa... how long have you been here? Eheheh..."   
  
"I'll be the one to ask the questions," she said sternly. With her eyes slanting at him, she leaned over and gave him a full examination. Not only did she confirm that he had been drinking all night, but she breathed the sent of perfume around him. "Oogami-kun, are you serious? Going around asking anyone to marry you! Is this how you want to spend your final days in Teito - playing around?!"   
  
"No, I wasn't playing. I was desperate." he replied, "I know it was wrong to be so random, but it seemed like the only way to stay in Teito was to get married. Yet nobody would accept me, so I was ready to give in and start packing. But then, Ayame-san came to me in a dream and told me that if I really care about something, I can't ever give it up. So, I'm not going to give up."   
  
"After all this time... you still think about my sister..." Kaede sighed, shaking her head and starting to get up.   
  
"It's true." Oogami replied, as he stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "I wish that Ayame-san was here to console me like she always did."   
  
Kaede took one look at him and then removed his hand, putting it down on the bench with hers on top. "She can't be... Neesan is a memory now. You can't hold memories. You can't live on memories."   
  
"Kaede-san..." The two of them stared into each other's face. Oogami searched for the right words, but ended going bright red. "Iya... I-It's nothing!" he blurted out, laughing as he foolishly rubbed his head.   
  
"I've got some work to do," Kaede said, getting up from the bench, "You better get started packing. After all you leave tomorrow."   
  
"Hai..." he sighed. After she had gone, Oogami turned to Shiro for answers. "Will you find me a bride??" Shiro just barked and leapt down, going to run inside. "Oi! Matte!!" When he got inside, he ran into someone. "Aa, Sumire-kun!"   
  
"Excuse me, Chuui. I was looking for Erica-san this morning. Did you see her??"   
  
"No, I haven't..." he started to say. But then he spotted her walking down the hall. "Aa! Over there!" The two of them went after her and saw that she had gone into the lobby. Sumire suddenly snagged him over and hid behind a pillar. 'Nan dai yo, Sumire-kun?!' Oogami thought as she had him in a headlock and covered his mouth, 'Uug, can't... breathe...'   
  
"On your way to the hospital, Sakura-san?" Erica said, facing the other girl, "I'll say a prayer for Takeshi-san. I hope he does get better."   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Erica-san." Sakura replied. She then lifted up a bag. "Actually, I asked you down here because I had something to give you..."   
  
"Eh? A gift for me?"   
  
"NAN DESUTTE!!" Sumire released the gagging Oogami and stormed over. "Sakura-san! What is the meaning of this?! What makes you think you can just give Erica-san gifts, when she refuses mine! Why you little...!"   
  
"SO CUTE!!" Erica exclaimed. All eyes turned towards Erica who had opened her gift and was holding a doll wearing a purple kimono and had brown hair. "It looks just like you!!" she said, holding it up next to Sumire, "Kyaa, the resemblance!"   
  
"Ma~a..." Sumired eyed it over. "It does look somewhat accurate - but not as good as the original. Still, the stitch work is nice..."   
  
Sakura cheerfully nodded her head. "I worked on it last night in the waiting room. I wanted you two to make up before you separated - because you're going to be good friends for a long time. Distance will never change that."   
  
"Thank you, Sakura-san!" Erica said with a bright smile waving the doll, "We'll make this mascot of our monastery - she's so CUTE!"   
  
Sumire's eyes went slant. "C-CHOTTO...!!"   
  
'I'm leaving tomorrow as well...' Oogami thought with a sad look on his face, 'I'm going to have to tell everyone sooner or later. But, the distance is so hard. I don't want to be separated again...'   
  
"Oogami-san," Sakura stood next to him, looking up at him with a smile, "Are you busy right now? Would you like to come with me to see Takeshi-kun?"   
  
Oogami blinked at her. Slowly, he returned the smile. "Sure, I'll go with you..."   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Arigatou for coming..." Takeshi weakly said, lying in his hospital ward, "I'm so glad... Kaminari-sama didn't take your navel... eheh..." He started to laugh, but it really hurt, "Itai, itai..."   
  
"Dame desu, Takeshi-kun!" Sakura said as she poured him a glass of water, "Everyone is hoping you'll get better soon. But, I'm just really sorry this happened to you."   
  
"Well..." he sighed, leaning his head back, "I guess Medical School is out of the question..."   
  
"Until you get better," Oogami replied, "Just because you can't now - doesn't mean you can't 'ever'. Hold on to your dream - don't give up, Takeshi."   
  
Both Sakura and Takeshi stared at him, then smiled. "Arigatou," Takeshi replied, "I only hope that I wouldn't have to go through this alone. I feel guilty taking up Sakura's time, but I have no one else to..."   
  
The sound of the door opening cut him off. Orihime stood there with a bouquet of roses and a solemn face. "Takeshi-san... watashi..."   
  
"Orihime-san..."   
  
The two of them tearfully smiled at each other. Orihime rushed over and took his hands. "Gomen desu... I... I love you!"  
  
While the couple exchanged loving glances, Sakura tugged on Oogami's sleeve. "We should leave them alone," she said, pulling him out of the room. "Oogami-san..."   
"What is it, Sakura-kun??"   
  
"Let's go back to the Teigeki. Today is the last day for the Paris Hanagumi and I want to spend as much with them before they go."   
  
"Right..." he uttered, lowering his head, 'Today is my last day too...'   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
As they walked back, Oogami lagged behind a little. Sakura could sense something was the matter, as he slowed down and she had to stop to have the umbrella catch up to her. "Oogami-san, what's the matter? You don't seem very cheerful today."   
  
"I don't... a lot of emotions are going through my head today." he explained, "Among them, I really feel bad about proposing marriage. Please forgive me."   
  
"It's all right!" she laughed, patting his arm, "I'm flattered you'd even ask me. But, I can't even begin to think about it. Oogami-san, please let's just enjoy our lives the way it is now."   
  
"Hai..." he uttered, as he realized that they were just outside the Teigeki. 'How could we enjoy it the way it is if I'm leaving once again?' He reached over and took her hand. 'I have to keep trying... I don't want to become a memory... I want to keep making memories with the people I care about... I want this special feeling to last...'   
  
"Oogami-san...?"  
  
Before he could open his mouth to try proposing again, Kayama came hopping over to them on his crutches. "YO Oogami~! Oh, Sakura-kun mo!!"   
  
"Nan dai yo??" Oogami uttered, very annoyed to be interrupted as Kayama crowded with them under the umbrella, "What do you want???"   
  
"My darling Kaede told me to find you right away, Oogami. Count Hanakoji is here and he wants to talk to you."   
  
'Why is Hanakoji here??' Oogami thought. It then occurred to him. 'No way... It can't be...!'   
  
"Aa! Oogami-saan!" Sakura cried as he broke away from them and sprinted up the steps. "What is this all about?"  
  
Oogami entered through the lobby and ran down the hallway to Yoneda's office. He then skidded into the room and bowed his head. "Please excuse me!" he said, while panting.  
  
"Oogami," Hanakoji noted, as he sat across from Yoneda at his desk with Kaede behind him, "Good, we can start the meeting."   
  
"This is about your transfer," Yoneda explained, "We've finally determined what you and Jiru's assignment will be."   
  
Oogami noticed that Jiru was also in the room, sitting down a giant onigiri in her hands. He took the seat next to her, worrying about the decision. "Do you want some??" she asked, waving the onigiri in his face. He shook his head, and then went to watch her try to shove the whole thing in her mouth.   
  
('N-N-Nani yo... Jiru no yatsu...')   
  
"This is what we decided," Kaede said, handing them papers, "I hope you like the ideas."   
  
"GAH?!" Jiru started chocking on rice as she read over the contents, "Otome Gakuen??!"   
  
"Really??" Oogami gasped, "You're no sending us out of the country??!"   
  
Hanakoji shook his head. "We've found some other officers who are happy for these positions. After hearing the report from Kaede-kun about your behavior, Oogami, I decided that you shouldn't be put in further troubling situations."   
  
"I see..." he uttered, now not quite sure if this was punishment or a good thing. He lit up a smile towards Kaede whose intervention had kept him from a big transfer. "Arigatou!"   
  
"Yoshi!" Yoneda said, pouring some sake in celebration, "The two of you will continue to be stationed here to work as ticket-clippers and assisting staff - also, fighter when battles start up again. But when in the off season, you will work part-time teaching some courses at the Otome Gakuen."   
  
Jiru looked ill. "D-Demo... Otome Gakuen...???"   
  
"Are?? Jiru-kun, weren't you the top of your class??" Oogami asked.   
  
"That was Jiru's cover," Hanakoji noted, "When she was stationed here undercover, we put down that she was a graduate of the Otome Gakuen as a reference."   
  
"I had to take a single course as background..." Jiru explained, "Which I failed. Ehehe, singing and dancing is out of my department... But, I'll keep doing my best and maybe this time I'll get better!"   
  
"Right..." Oogami uttered, feeling good about the change of situation. He then noticed that Kaede had slipped out of the room. After getting himself excused, he left the office and caught up to her. "Kaede-san, arigatou. You really saved me."   
  
"I didn't really do anything." she replied, turning around to him as he walked over, "But good for you. You don't have to worry about becoming a memory, Oogami-kun."   
  
"Of course!" he said, his smile beaming, "The best thing of all is that I get to keep making new memories with everyone! I'm so happy!!" He then lunged at her for a hug, but she stopped him with a good slap across the face. "UWAH!" Oogami stumbled a step backwards, "Kaede-san, itai yo!"   
  
Fire burned in Kaede's eyes. "I'm onto your nasty game! How dare you re-route your feelings towards my sister to me! I trusted you! I thought we were good friends, but you have taken advantage of this relationship!" she snapped, readying a fist.   
  
"Heeeh? What's going on?" Kayama interrupted, as he looked back and forth at the teary-eyed Oogami and the raging Kaede. He just leaned on his crutches and started playing his guitar. "I heard the wonderful news that you're staying, Oogami~! Yapadii, I feel a song coming up! Aaaa~!"   
  
"SOKO MADE YO!"   
  
Oogami turned to see all of the girls glaring in his direction, a very eerie feeling in the air. "E-to..."  
  
"Oogami-san..." Sakura uttered, eyes slanted as she stepped forward, "What's this about you proposing randomly to all the girls in the Teigeki??"   
  
"Aa... sore wa..." Oogami stammered as they started to surround him. Erica suddenly walked up to him and splashed holy water in his face. "EEH?!"   
  
"Holy Spirit," she said, holding her hands together, "Please remove these demons that have possessed Brother Oogami-san... He didn't understand the consequences of his sin. Please allow him the Lord's forgiveness and not deny him entrance into Heaven on the account of being a player.... Amen."   
  
"MOU!" Iris grumbled, sparks generating around her, "Onii-chaaan!! You're not supposed to be floating! You're engaged to Iris!!"   
  
"Taichou," Reni said, lifting her lance, "You can't be engaged to Iris - I won't let you!"   
  
"Oogami-san," Hanabi sighed, holding up the dead-looking doll, "You need to be less careless with women... We're going to punish you now."   
  
"OHOHOHO!" Sumire waved her fluffy fan in amusement, "Chuui, you're in for it! Minna-san, attack!!"   
  
"UWAAAAAH!!!"   
  
"YOU PLAYER!!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The curtain of memory falls to the stage  
The lights grow dim   
The night goes on  
Let's stay here and sing together  
In the morning, we will part  
But...  
This will not be goodbye  
Through rain or shine  
Peace or more battles  
This feeling will go on forever  
Like the song we sing tonight   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
FIN  
  
- thank you for reading ^_^   
jill  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki 


End file.
